


Die Biologie der Ausnahmen

by Sandscorpio



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO ohne Knoten, Alpha/Omega, Ben weiß seine Hände einzusetzten, Duft, F/M, M/M, Rey ist auch nicht gerade ahnungslos, Romance, Scents & Smells, Und alles andere, Und seine Zunge, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandscorpio/pseuds/Sandscorpio
Summary: Eine Liebesgeschichte mit einer Prise Intrigen und einer Spur von Alpha/Omega-Dynamik.Alles beginnt mit karamellisierten Äpfeln und Orangenblüten, mit warmen Sommerregen, Leder und Wald.Rey war schon immer die Außenseiterin - in jeder Hinsicht. Nun aber hat sich das Blatt gewendet und sie hat Freunde, ein Zuhause und einen guten Job. Ihr Leben verläuft endlich normal. Bis dieser eine Duft alles auf den Kopf stellt.Bens einziger Lebensinhalt ist sein Unternehmen, was er mit moralisch fragwürdigen Mitteln von seinem moralisch noch fragwürdigeren Chef übernommen hat.Sein durchstrukturierter Alltag gerät ins Wanken, als er sie riecht.Und diejenigen, die sich daraus einen Vorteil verschaffen wollen, warten schon.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Alpha und Omega-Gene

**Vor 10 Jahren**

_Merde_!

Rey wusste natürlich ganz genau, was der Subtext in ihrem Schulbuch war. Was von ihrer Lehrerin erwartet wurde, damit man eine gute Note in der Mitarbeit abstauben konnte.

_Der moderne, rational denkende Mensch ist über unser „Urzeitprogram" erhaben._

Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen. Verdammt, sie hätte eine Eins wirklich verdient. Sie arbeitete hart dafür – sofern sie nicht erneut im Unterricht einschlief oder ihre Hausaufgaben „vergessen" hatte. Was natürlich niemals der eigentliche Grund war. Aber wenn ihr Pflegevater Plutt sie mal wieder mit zu viel Arbeit überhäuft hatte und sie mit ölverschmierten Fingern nachts um zwei Uhr mehr tot als lebendig auf dem alten Sofa in der Werkstatt einschlief, dann war eine Gedichtinterpretation über „das Heideröslein" von Goethe relativ weit unten auf ihrer To-do-Liste.

~~~~~~~

_Auswirkung von Gerüchen auf Körper und Psyche – **Grundwissen Mittelstufe**_

_Gerüche lösen besonders starke Reaktionen im **limbischen System** aus. Unser Limbisches System **reguliert das Affekt- und Triebverhalten** und ist evolutionsbiologisch gesehen ein sehr alter Teil des Gehirns. Es gilt als das **Zentrum unserer Emotionen** wie Wut, Angst und Freude und hat Einfluss auf das Sexualverhalten. Außerdem steuert es die vegetative Regulation der Nahrungsaufnahme, Verdauung und Merkfähigkeit. _

_**Meist geschieht die Beeinflussung auf einer unbewussten Ebene.** _

_Für den modernen Menschen hat sich die Bedeutung des Geruchssinnes abgeschwächt. Beispiele / diskutiere in der Gruppe:_

_1\. Nahrungswahl (Zuckerhaltige Lebensmittel suggerieren dem Gehirn „reif/sicher" – bittere Lebensmittel wie Oliven, Chicorée, suggerieren „verdorben/giftig à wie wichtig ist das rationale Denken?)_

2 _. Körpergeruch von Freunden/Feinden und bei der Partnerwahl (Leben in Familienclans in Urzeiten gegenüber moderner Lebensgemeinschaften heute, Hygieneprodukte, Einschätzung des Gegenübers mittels rationaler Überlegungen versus „Bauchgefühl")._

_**AUSNAHME** : **Weniger als 0,1 %** der Bevölkerung weisen auf dem ersten oder dem letzten homologen Chromosomenpaar ein **spezielles Gen** auf, das die Menge und Sensitivität spezieller Duftrezeptoren im Vergleich zu anderen Menschen extrem potenziert. Diese beiden Gene werden als die **Alpha (α )** und **Omega (Ω)** – Gene bezeichnet. Sie scheinen starken Einfluss auf die Wahrnehmung von Köpergerüchen zu haben. Aufgrund der unzureichenden Datenmenge gilt letzteres noch nicht als gesichert. _

~~~~~~~

_Fuck-fuck-fuck_!

Deswegen hätte sie sich auch in den Hintern beißen können über ihre scharfe Zunge. Aber ihre Argumente für die Wichtigkeit von Gerüchen im Alltag hatten ihren Mund schneller verlassen, als ihre Vernunft nachkam. Wenngleich sie die überzeugendsten Argumente für sich behalten musste – und deshalb wohl auch im Ergebnis eine 5 kassiert hatte! Blasierte Kuh!

Aber natürlich – ihre Mitschüler und Lehrerin hatten keine Ahnung, wie das Leben wirklich sein konnte, in ihren gut isolierten Häusern mit prall gefüllten Kühlschränken. Wo das einzige Problem zu sein schien, wer gerade welche Eroberung abgeschleppt hatte, wer das coolste Outfit trug und welcher ihr unbekannte Star welches ihr ebenfalls unbekannte Celebrity –Sternchen flachgelegt hatte.

Gut, es _mochte_ sein, dass Rey einen besonders ausgeprägten Geruchssinn besaß uns sie diese Fähigkeit manchmal auch für sich nutzte. Ein so „abgefahrener" Beruf wie Parfümeur wäre allerdings nichts für sie – zu viele künstliche Aromen. Nein, Rey würde einfach den Job wählen, der zwei Kriterien erfüllte:

1\. Jede „richtige Stelle", die jemanden wie ihr überhaupt angeboten wurde und 2. was am meisten Kohle brachte. Sie war pragmatisch.

Also keine Karriere in der Parfümindustrie. Doch so wie es eben um sie bestellt war, hatte sie ihre Gabe schon mehr als einmal gerettet, wenn sie den sauren, bitteren Geruch von Plutt wahrnahm. Wenn sie einfach _wusste_ , dass er in einer besonders schlechten Stimmung war und nicht nur Schraubenschlüssel werfen würde, sondern auch _sie_ gegen die nächste Wand. In diesen Fällen verzog sich Rey, bevor er sie überhaupt finden konnte. Zur Not saß sie ihre Zeit in öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln ab. Der Schülerkarte sei Dank hatte sie wenigstens einen warmen Zufluchtsort.

______________________

**Gegenwart**

Rey schloss gut gelaunt die Ladentüre von _UPPERclass_ auf. Sie war so aufgeregt gewesen über diesen Vertrauensbeweis, dass sie zur Sicherheit zwei Busintervalle frühe als nötig genommen hatte – man konnte ja nie wissen. Jetzt war sie ganz offensichtlich die erste Person, die ein Geschäft im riesigen Ladenkomplex von NEW-ORDER auf den Ansturm der Kunden vorbereitete. Das Sicherheitspersonal war über ihre frühe Ankunft verwundert gewesen, aber ihre ID-Karte garantierten ihr den vorzeitigen Einlass.

Rey arbeitete schon einige Wochen in diesem „Elektronikgeschäft" – wie sie stur auf Fragen nach ihrem Job antwortete. Oder auch „ _Consumer Electronics für den High-End Kunden"_ , wie es Paige nannte.

Rey lächelte breit bei diesem Gedanken und machte sich erstmal daran, die Elektra, Typ Belle Epoque "RIFORMA", startklar für die erste Runde Espresso zu machen. Weil, _was zum Teufel_ sollte auch sonst im Wartebereich stehen, um die Kunden mit Koffein zu versorgen, wenn nicht eine der besten, teuersten und auffälligsten Kaffeemaschinen, die es überhaupt gab?

Es erinnerte sie einmal mehr daran, dass ihre Anstellung hier an ein Wunder grenzte. Sie würde Paige ewig dankbar sein, dass sie ihr ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei G. Phasma besorgt hatte und sie in der Konsequenz ihren Job bei „HiFi-Elektronik Schmitz&Sohn" kündigen konnte. Sie hatte sich über die Jahre hochgearbeitet, inzwischen war ihre Ausbildung zur Servicetechnikerin in der Unterhaltungselektronik, gefolgt von Zusatzqualifikationen in Beratung und Verkauf, mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen.

Nicht vorbereitet hatte sie das allerdings auf die Art Klientel, die im _UPPERclass_ ein- und ausgingen. Ganz dem Klischee entsprechend häufig vor Geld stinkende Männer mittleren Alters, welche die Beratung der meist weiblichen Angestellten mit dem ein- oder anderen Flirtversuch unterbrachen. Anfangs war Rey fast sicher, dass der hohe Frauenanteil unter den Beschäftigten eine sexistische Masche sein musste. Paige, die schon länger hier arbeitete, hatte dann aber ihre Vermutungen den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

Gwen Phasma war für die Personalentscheidungen aller öffentlich zugänglicher Geschäfte zuständig und damit eine durchaus mächtige Frau innerhalb von NEW-ORDER. Und sie war – gelinde gesagt – _angepisst_ von den machohaften Allüren der sie umgebenden Geschäftswelt. Phasma hatte Paige bei einer Tasse Kaffee aus ihrer Prestige-Maschine verraten, dass sie besonders in den von Männern besuchten Shops bevorzugt Frauen einstellte. Umgekehrt arbeiteten gegenüber in der _Boutique l'essence_ , welche die teuersten Parfüms, natürliche ätherische Öle von höchster Qualität und anderer Beauty-Produkte verkaufte, _ausschließlich_ Männer. Auch das war Phasmas persönlichem Feldzug gegen Geschlechtervorurteilen zuzuschreiben. À la: Seht her – die Frauen hier haben mehr technisches Verständnis als alle Machos in diesem Laden zusammen und auch Männer kennen den Unterschied zwischen den Lippenstiftnuancen _Hibiscus, Fuchsia und Orchidee._

Heute hatte also Rey die Ehre, den Laden aufzusperren und vorzubereiten, bevor der Rest der Schicht und etwas später die ersten Kunden kamen. Amylin Holdo, die Geschäftsleitung von _UPPERclass_ , lag mit Grippe im Bett und hatte es an der Zeit befunden, Rey für diese Woche damit zu betrauen. Und Rey empfand es _wirklich_ als Ehre, dass man jemanden wie ihr den Schlüssel zu diesem Laden anvertraute. Die Werte, die hier als Ausstellungsstücke herumstanden waren mehr wert, als alle Lebenshaltungskosten zusammen, die sie die _nächsten Jahren_ würde aufbringen müssen. Das Fauchen der Maschine und die Brummgeräusche der Kaffeemühle daneben erfüllten für kurze Zeit den Raum und blendeten alle weiteren Geräusche aus.

***

Ben Solo benutzte den Haupteingang im Erdgeschoß – eine Angewohnheit, die er vermutlich nie ablegen würde. Er genoss es, in den frühen Morgenstunden, noch vor der allgemeinen Öffnung, durch sein Flaggschiff unter den Einkaufszentren zu wandern. Auch wenn er einen Schwarm an Gebäudemanagern beschäftigt - es war nie verkehrt, sich regelmäßig selbst einen Eindruck zu verschaffen. NEW-ORDER musste sich stets makellos präsentieren, ein exklusiver Ruf war schnell verspielt und er hatte kein Verlangen, ein normales Einkaufszentrum zu besitzen.

„Hey, warte Solo ... der frühe Vogel heute?"

Ben hüstelte genervt, als er seinen Geschäftsführer hinter sich herjoggen hörte. Zwischen ihnen gab es längst nicht mehr die starken Animositäten wie früher, aber am Morgen wollte er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Armitage hatte die herausragende Fähigkeit, ihn zu jeder Tageszeit auf die Palme bringen zu können. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass er vor seinem zweiten Espresso einfach noch nicht bereit für menschliche Kontakte war.

„Verschone mich mit deinen poetischen Metaphern. Oder du findest heraus, wie sich der Wurm wirklich fühlt."

„Ah – ein Sonnenschein wie eh und je!"

Hux strahlte ihn breit an – wohl wissend, dass er damit seine Laune weiter versaute. Armitage hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit aber bereits auf etwas hinter ihm gelenkt.

„ _UPPERclass_ ist heute schon früh geöffnet!"

Ben drehte sich langsam um und musterte den Laden. Die Beleuchtung war bereits eingeschaltet und im Inneren lief jemand geschäftig hin- und her. Es war in der Tat etwas früh für eine Ladenöffnung, aber alles wirkte unverdächtig und das Sicherheitspersonal patrouillierte ebenfalls in der noch leeren Passage. Kein Grund zur Sorge also.

Doch irgendetwas ließ ihn erstarren. Aus dem Shop waberte der Duft frisch gemahlener Kaffeebohnen und das alleine war schon angenehm. Aber darunter lagen weitere Aromen und je tiefer er einatmete, desto deutlicher wurden sie. Karamellisierte Äpfel und etwas frisches – wie ... Orangenblüte. Beduftete der Laden neuerdings seine Kunden, um den Konsum zu steigern? Ben blieb völlig perplex stehen, währen Hux bereits ahnungslos weiter lief. Ben hasste künstliche oder starke Düfte. Die _Boutique l'essence_ gegenüber war der einzige Laden, den er ausschließlich zur Eröffnung betreten hatte.

Seine Nase war schon immer empfindlich gewesen – es hatte ihn mehr als nur einen schlechten Witz als Kind eingebracht. Denn seine Nase war nicht nur „empfindlich", sondern auch relativ groß. Genau wie seine Ohren. Seine Mutter hatte ihn stets damit getröstet, dass sie im guten Verhältnis zu seinen vollen Lippen und kräftigen Brauen standen. Für einen Teenager, der schlaksig war und alle anderen um mindestens einen Kopf überragte, ein fragwürdiger Trost.

Das alles aber lag lange zurück. Er hatte damals begonnen, seine Frustration und Aggressivität mit Hilfe eines exzessiven Fitnessprogrammes abzureagieren. Das trug zumindest in Teilen dazu bei, seine Impulse besser unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das unbestreitbar positive Nebenprodukt davon war, dass er bald nicht nur alle anderen in seiner Körpergröße, sondern auch mit seiner Muskelmasse übertraf. Eine Tatsache, die nicht gerade schädlich für das eigene Selbstbewusstsein war. Zudem arbeitete er hart, um in Rekordgeschwindigkeit mehrere Studienabschlüsse zu erzielen, davon einen Master an der _CBS for Advanced Economics and Finance in Copenhagen_. Er wollte seinem Mentor Snoke und insgeheim auch seinen Eltern beweisen, was er wert war.

Snoke hatte ihn über die Jahre zu seiner rechten Hand aufgebaut. Zuerst wollte er vermutlich einfach nur die verhasste Konkurrenz damit quälen.

Damit war DER WIDERSTAND gemeint. Ein großer Geschäftskomplex für Naturmode, Ökoprodukte, fair gehandelte Artikel und so weiter und so fort.

Geführt von seinen Eltern.

In Größe und Angebot einzigartig, fern jeglicher muffiger Öko-Klischees und schon alleine deshalb ein Dorn im Auge von Snoke. Der Magnat hatte schnell erkannt, dass Ben _tatsächlich_ Talent für diese Branche besaß und sein Wert über die bloße Demütigung seiner Konkurrenz hinausging. In Preisverhandlungen konnte Ben die Bluffs seiner Geschäftspartner förmlich _riechen_ und er hatte eine natürliche Autorität, der andere automatisch folgten. Es hatte einige Jahre gedauert, bis Ben wirklich verstanden hatte, wieviel Dreck Snoke am Stecken hatte.

Snoke hatte ihn unterschätzt, mit Ende zwanzig für noch zu jung und naiv gehalten. Ben war zwar vom Gutmenschentum seiner Eltern genervt, aber nicht _so_ sehr, dass er die Augen vor Snokes Unternehmenspolitik verschließen konnte. Es bedurfte einiger Recherche und mitunter _unharmonischer_ Vieraugengesprächen mit Vertragspartnern, aber schließlich wusste er genau, wie man der Snoke Holding GmbH direkte Einflussnahme auf die Produktionsstätten der Eigenmarke FIRST-ORDER nachweisen konnte. Die Marke im mittleren Preissegment wurde zu Dumpingpreisen unter menschenunwürdigen Arbeitsbedingungen hergestellt und über fragwürdige Werbeauftritte von Stars und Sternchen zur Trendmarke aufgebaut.

Mit den von Ben über die Jahre gesammelten Informationen dazu hätte es einen spektakulären Prozess gegeben – so viel war sicher. Um Snoke in die Knie zu zwingen, musste er damals Gwen und Armitage mit ins Boot holen. Im Falle von Hux war das ein echtes Risiko gewesen. Über die Jahre hatten sie sich häufiger gegenseitig an der Kehle gehangen, als ein normales Gespräch zu führen. Und nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne.

Wenn einer von beiden zu unbequem wurde, hatte Snoke sie gegeneinander ausgespielt und ihre Aufmerksamkeit so verdammt effektiv von ihm weggelenkt. Gwen und Ben hatten ihn ziemlich bearbeiten müssen, aber am Ende war Armitage nicht dumm und wollte sich ebenfalls nicht länger von Snoke manipulieren lassen.

So _entschied_ sich Snoke letztendlich dazu, Ben Solo die FIRST-ORDER – Kette für einen lächerlich geringen Alibi-Betrag zu übertragen. Angeblich hatte sich die alte Rosine in ein Chalet in der Schweiz zurückgezogen. Sollte er ruhig machen – es war Ben schlichtweg egal.

Aus der anfänglichen Zweckgemeinschaft zwischen Gwen, Armitage und Ben war inzwischen etwas wie Freundschaft geworden. Mehr oder weniger.

Vor vier Jahren war Hux so einige Male kurz vor dem Herzinfarkt gestanden. Die Machtübernahme hatte geklappt und Ben zog „sein Ding" durch. Er fällte die Entscheidung, die Eigenmarke einzustellen, die weiteren Standorte von FIRST-ORDER zu verkaufen, den Namen zu ändern _und_ die Ausrichtung des Angebotes _ebenfalls_ zu überarbeiten.

Hux hatte den Überblick über ihre Zahlen aber Ben wollte nicht nur ein Imperium, das möglichst hohen Gewinn abwarf. Er hatte eine _Vision_.

Sie würden etwas Einzigartiges schaffen oder zusammen mit dem Schiff untergehen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Die FIRST-ORDER wurde folglich zur NEW-ORDER und richtete sich komplett auf Luxusmarken aus, mit Snokes alten Geschäftsverbindungen wollte er nichts zu tun haben. Anfangs hatte ihn jeder für verrückt erklärt – ein zweites _Harrods_ in Europa zu eröffnen in Zeiten von Internetversand und zurück gehendem Konsumverhalten.

Aber es hatte funktioniert. Wenn die wohlhabende Oberschicht einkaufte, dann wollte sie ein Erlebnis, ein Event. Keinen Outlet-Ramsch oder sich wegen moralischer Gewissensbisse für die vernünftige, ökologisch einwandfreie Alternative entscheiden und dabei vor Langweile einschlafen.

Die Läden innerhalb seines Komplexes mussten sich an Vorgaben halten, um das einheitliche, hochwertige Erscheinungsbild zu gewährleisten. Dazu gehörte auch, dass die Räume nicht _wahrnehmbar_ – bevorzugt gar nicht - mit Aromen benebelt wurden.

Es wäre Ben ein persönliche Horror, wenn aus den umliegenden Geschäften eine Mischung aus „ _frischem Leinenduft", „warmer Kuchen"_ oder „ _blumige Verführung_ " in die Galerie fluten würden. Schon alleine, weil er den Anschlag synthetischer Duftstoffe auf sein Riechzentrum normalerweise nicht ohne Migräneanfall überstand.

Aber das was da gerade aus dem UPPERclass waberte ... war _einladend_. Warm. Verführerisch.

Es zog ihn mit solcher Macht zur Quelle dieses Duftes, dass er fast willenlos einige Schritte in Richtung der geöffneten Türe getan hatte, als ihn Hux' irritierte Stimme erreichte.

„Ben? Kommst du heute noch?"

Er schluckte trocken und machte noch einen Schritt. Es war das einzig Richtige. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, ohne dass er verstand, warum.

„ERDE an SOLO! – wir haben in einer halben Stunde den Skype-Call mit Singapur!"

Damit riss er ihn endgültig aus seiner Trance. Unwillig drehte er sich zu ihm um und unterdrückte ein Knurren.

„Ich ... ja, ich komme."

Er musste sich förmlich zwingen, zu Armitage zu laufen. Weg von diesem Duft, weg von dem, was er ihm versprach. Sein Freund – oder das Nächste, was er dazu hatte – wartete am Aufzug auf ihn. Wohl um sicherzustellen, dass er auch wirklich kam. Manchmal machte Hux wirklich jeder professionellen Nanny Konkurrenz.

„Gwen schwärmt zwar nonstop von der neuen Kaffeemaschine im UPPERclass, aber mir war nicht klar, dass sie dich tatsächlich so weit hat."

„Soweit für was hat?" Wenn er tief genug einatmete, konnte er noch die Ahnung dieses Duftes wahrnehmen. Verrückt.

„Das du zu normalen Öffnungszeiten aus dem Olymp herabsteigst, um mit Normalsterblichen eine Tasse Espresso _in-einem-deiner–Läden_ zu trinken."

Er fuhr sich dabei theatralisch mit dem Handrücken an die Stirn, als würde er jeden Moment in guter alter Stummfilm-Manier ohnmächtig werden.

„Mit _Normalsterblichen_ meinst du dich und Gwen? Keine Chance!"

Er gab den Pincode ein der ihnen erlaubte, über die sechs Verkaufsstockwerke hinaus in die siebte Etage zu gelangen, in denen die Büros des Unternehmens untergebracht waren. Darüber gab es nur noch das exklusive achte Stockwerk mit dem Panorama-Restaurant und der Skybar, zugänglich nur mit Voranmeldung.

„Seit wann erlauben wir eigentlich aromatisierte Raumluft?"

Armitage beäugte ihn skeptisch. „Ich habe wirklich keinen Schimmer, wovon du redest."

„Im UPPERclass ... ach, vergiss es."

***

Rey hatte das morgendliche Prozedere abgehakt. Kassen und Computer waren hochgefahren, die "RIFORMA" startklar und sie würde locker noch Zeit für eine Tasse Kaffee haben. Mit Barista-Mandelmilch. Sie könnte noch zwischen Soja-, Hafer, normaler oder laktosefreier Milch wählen. Als wären sie ein verdammtes Scene-Café.

Sie steuerte gerade wieder zum Eingangsbereich, um den zweiten Flügel der großen Glastür zu öffnen, als sie _dieser_ Duft traf wie ein Tsunami.

Wie warme Erde nach einem Sommerregen. Wald und Harz und Leder.Außerdem etwas schweres, süßes darunter. _Geißblatt_?

Wow!

Rey stand wie versteinert da und versuchte, mehr davon in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. Sie fühlte sich augenblicklich ruhig und geborgen. Die Sorge, dass etwas an diesem Morgen schief laufen könnte ... vergessen.

Sie blinzelte wie in Zeitlupe und schaute verwirrt zum Geschäft gegenüber. _Boutique l'essence_ war nach wie vor geschlossen. Und überhaupt. Bisher hatte sie die wilde Duftmischung, die von Gegenüber gelegentlich herüberschwappte, eher die _Luft anhalten_ lassen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie gerade noch zwei Männer im Aufzug am Ende der Galerie verschwinden. Vermutlich auf den Weg in die Chefetage. Auch, wenn Rey den Körpergeruch ihre Mitmenschen für ihren Geschmack viel zu häufig wahrnehmen konnte, kam das nicht als Erklärung in Frage.

Es war weit und breit niemand in der Nähe und - nach ihrer nun 24 jährigen Erfahrung damit – bei weitem zu _angenehm_ dafür.

Nicht muffig oder sauer, nicht so tranig wie Muskatellersalbei oder so bitter und hart wie Eisen. Rey könnte tagelang die verschiedenen Körperdüfte analysieren und dafür passende Beschreibungen finden – ein Kinderspiel. Genau das war es nämlich früher im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gewesen. Es half ihr dabei, wem sie trauen konnte - wer Freund und wer Feind war. Mochten sich ihre Mitschüler ruhig am Style der Menschen orientieren, um andere einzuschätzen. Rey vertraute ihrer Nase.

Sie war ohnehin der Sonderling. Immer nur in zerschlissenen Jeans und unförmigen T-Shirts gekleidet, ohne Schmuck oder Make-up. Nie auf Partys oder bei Freizeitaktivitäten dabei. Man redete im _besten_ Falle _über_ sie, nie mit ihr. Bemerkungen von ihr wurden gerne mit einem Augenrollen oder sarkastischen Kommentaren bedacht. Rey tat das Einzige, was sie konnte – sie zog sich in sich zurück. Einsamkeit war nichts Neues für sie – sie musste sich nicht auch noch verletzten lassen.

Auch während ihrer Ausbildung blieb sie meist für sich – sie war es inzwischen gewohnt. Sobald Rey 18 war, konnte sie immerhin Plutts Werkstatt mit einer heruntergekommenen WG tauschen, in die sie als Untermieterin einzog. Der eigentliche Hauptmieter machte _irgendwas Soziales_ mit Robben ... oder Pinguinen ... oder Meerechsen. Zumindest laut ihren latent bekifften Mitbewohnern. Wie auch immer. Sie hatte ein Dach über dem Kopf und reichlich Instantnudeln im Vorratsregal. Sie kam durch.

Nur niemals verletzlich wirken, weiterkämpfen, nie zurück schauen. Da war sie und sonst niemand, der für sie einstand. Reys Lippe zitterte leicht. Sie wankte zu den lederbezogenen Sesseln neben der Kaffeemaschine und sackte in die weiche Sitzfläche. Was immer auch über sie gekommen war – sie wollte gerade einfach nur die Kontrolle abgeben, loslassen. Und genau das machte ihr Angst. 


	2. Reizaufnahme

_**Pheromone** \- Biologie in der Oberstufe_   
_„Pheromone sind Substanzen, die von einem Individuum nach außen abgegeben werden und bei einem anderen Individuum der gleichen Art spezifische Reaktionen auslösen“ – Peter Karlson, Martin Lüscher, 1959._

  
_**Pheromone** werden **unbewusst wahrgenommen**. Sie können **fortpflanzungsbezogene physiologische Vorgänge** oder entsprechendes **Verhalten beeinflussen**. Im Unterschied zur Aufnahme von Reizen über den Bulbus olfactorius am Nasenhöhlendach, der für die bewusste Geruchswahrnehmungen zuständig ist, werden die Effekte von Pheromonen bei Wirbeltieren größtenteils über ein zusätzliches System vermittelt und gehen zumeist vom **vomeronasalen Organ** aus. **Pheromone haben Einfluss auf Sexualverhalten, Sympathie und Antipathie und soziale Kontakte**. Dieses vomeronasalen Organ ist beim **modernen Menschen nur unzureichend ausgebildet** und vermutlich funktionsunfähig. Es wird in der Embryonalperiode bei allen Menschen angelegt, doch später wieder zurückgebildet. Menschen besitzen zwar Rezeptoren für Pheromone, allerdings nur einen Bruchteil dessen, was viele Tiere besitzen._

_**AUSNAHME:** Bei Individuen mit **Alpha- oder Omega-Gen** ist das vomeronasale Organ **voll funktionsfähig**. Die Bedeutung dessen ist aufgrund nur weniger Studien mit geringer Teilnehmerzahl noch unbekannt._

~~~~~~~

  
In Ordnung, er war auch heute früher gekommen, weil er die Ruhe am Morgen liebte. Richtig? Richtig!  
Das – und die Tatsache, dass er klären wollte, ob _UPPERclass_ Raumaroma benutzte. Und das auch noch in viel zu hoher Dosierung. Warum sollte er dafür einen Gebäudemanager beauftragen … er lief ja ohnehin an dem Geschäft vorbei. Völlig legitime Gründe. Dass er den ganzen gestrigen Tag an nichts anderes denken konnte, als an diesen Duft, war nebensächlich.

  
Ben Solo schritt mit durchgestreckten Schultern durch den Haupteingang und steuerte ohne Umwege sofort in Richtung _UPPERclass_. Die Leuchten im Shop warfen bereits warme Lichtstreifen in die Galerie und die schmale Glastür war geöffnet, von innen hörte man das Brummen und Fauchen der Kaffeemaschine. Er hatte kaum die Schwelle überquert, als ihn die Mischung aus Kaffee, karamellisierten Äpfeln und Orangenblüte traf. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich ganz diesem Sinnesreize hingeben zu können. Als er sie wieder öffnete wurde ihm gewahr, dass es seinem Gegenüber ähnlich gehen musste.

  
Da stand _sie_. Eine zierliche, junge Frau, kaum älter als Mitte zwanzig. Mit mandelförmigen, geschlossenen Augen, über denen ihre langen Wimpern flatterten und mit leicht geöffneten Lippen. Ihre kastanienfarbenen Haare waren nach hinten zu einem lockeren Dutt gewunden. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Ben wie hypnotisiert auf das leichte Pulsieren ihrer Halsschlagader blickte. Er konnte sich hinterher beim besten Willen nicht mehr in Erinnerung rufen, was sie angehabt hatte. Spätestens, als sie leicht schwankte und dabei ihre hellbraunen Augen öffnete, kamen keine weiteren Informationen mehr in seinem Hirn an.

  
Er hatte reflexartig einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne gemacht und sie mit einer Hand an ihrem Oberarm stabilisiert. Jetzt starrte sie ihn mit weiten Augen an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Nach einer guten Minute kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es _möglicherweise_ unhöflich war, sie offen anzugaffen.

  
Rey indes hatte Mühe, den Anblick vor ihr zu verarbeiten. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum Eingang gewesen, als jemand eintrat. Dann war ihr ganzes Sein kurzzeitig komplett geflutet mit _diesem_ Aromamix. Es war, als hätten ihre anderen Sinne kurzzeitig beschlossen, alle Verarbeitungskapazitäten an ihren Geruchssinn zu übertragen. Sie schloss wie ferngesteuert die Augen und kein Ton drang mehr an ihre Ohren, gleichsam wie in ein Vakuum gesaugt. Als sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm spürte, flogen ihre Augen wieder auf.

  
Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

  
_Heilige! Scheiße!_

  
Vor ihr stand der attraktivste Mann, mit dem Rey je zu tun gehabt hatte. Sein leicht kantiges Gesicht stand im perfekten Kontrast zu seinen vollen Lippen. Die starken Brauen über intensiven, dunkelbraunen Augen waren das passende Gegenstück zu seiner geraden, markanten Nase und durch die knapp schulterlangen, nachtschwarzen Haare wollte sie ihre Finger streifen lassen. Er war so massiv, dass er den Raum zu verdunkeln schien und gebaut wie ein verdammter griechischer Gott.

  
_Heilige! **Verdammte!** Scheiße!_

  
Er entließ ihren Arm Finger für Finger aus seinem Griff und räusperte sich.

  
„Ähm … Guten Morgen. Sie öffnen schon früh!“ Innerlich ohrfeigte Ben sich über seine inhaltsleeren Worte. Beruhigenderweise schien sie nicht zu bemerken, wie abgedroschen seine Bemerkung gerade gewesen war. Sie blinzelte ihn immer noch einen Ticken zu langsam an. Mit einem leichten Schütteln ihres Kopfes kam sie aus ihrer Starre.

  
„Ich habe lieber ausreichend Zeit, bevor es hektisch wird. _Herr_ …?

  
„Solo. Ben Solo. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“

  
Ihre Augen wurden groß als sie realisierte, dass sie mit **dem** Chef sprach. Der so hoch in der Nahrungskette über ihr stand, dass es nur ein ironisches Detail am Rande war, wie sehr sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste , um ihn in die Augen schauen zu können. Diese Augen hatten so ein dunkles Braun, dass sie den Übergang zur Pupille kaum ausmachen konnte. Oder waren seine Pupillen so stark geweitet?

  
„Rey Esposito“. Sie beobachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ob jetzt die unvermeidliche Bemerkung zu italienischen Wurzeln kommen würde? _Oh – sie sind Italienerin? Nein, der Standesbeamte, der mir meinen Nachnamen verpasste, hat an dem Tag vermutlich einfach eine Pizza zu Mittag bestellt. Oder wollte mit seinen Lateinkenntnissen angeben._

  
Aber nichts dergleichen war von ihm zu hören. Es war genau genommen gar nichts zu hören. Rey war – milde ausgedrückt – höchst verwirrt und etwas hilflos, was sie mit diesem stummen Ben Solo vor sich machen sollte. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und herausfordernd ihr Kinn. „Kann ich irgendetwas für sie tun?“

  
Ob sie etwa für ihn tun konnte? Ben schluckte trocken und suchte nach einer passenden Entgegnung. Die Frage, ob die Raumluft aromatisiert wurde, konnte er sich getrost sparen. Es war ohne Zweifel Rey die duftete, wie alle Versuchungen des Paradieses zusammen. Die Wahrheit war auch nicht unbedingt die angemessene Antwort auf ihre Frage.

  
_Ich würde lieber etwas für sie tun – wenn ich ihnen bitte die Kleider vom Leib reißen dürfte, um mit meiner Zunge jede Stelle ihres Körpers genießen zu können? Und danach – wer weiß …_

  
Nein – _eher_ keine angemessene Antwort. Sein Blick fiel fahrig auf die, in der Tat ziemlich beeindruckende, Kaffeemaschine in der Nähe.

  
„Ich … wollte nur sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Außerdem schwärmt Gwen Phasma ständig von dem Espresso hier … er wäre das Beste, was sie in letzter Zeit getrunken hat“

Gut – dass war immerhin keine vollständige Lüge.

  
Rey blinzelte erfreut – irgendetwas in ihr wollte ihm unbedingt gefallen und wenn er einen Espresso wollte – nichts einfacher als das! Verglichen mit der Brühe aus der alten Filtermaschine in ihrer WG war der Kaffee hier wirklich eine Offenbarung.

  
„Oh mein Gott – jaaaa!“ Sie seufzte. „Ich besorge ihnen sofort einen!“

  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ben Solo vor ihr verharrte wie versteinert – bis auf das nervöse Zucken unter seinem rechten Auge.  
„Ähm … ich ….“ Er ging langsam rückwärts und hob entschuldigend beide Hände.

„Ein anderes Mal – gerne ein anderes Mal!“

  
Damit war er zur Tür hinausgestürmt und Rey sah ihm irritiert nach. Ihr Herz sank.

  
***

  
Ben war im Laufschritt in den Aufzug gestürmt und lehnte seine Stirn jetzt gegen die kühle Wand. _Verdammt_. Er hätte gerne diesen Espresso mit ihr getrunken, aber irgendwo zwischen den Worten „Oh-mein-Gott“ und „besorgen“ hatten seine Gedanken die falsche Abzweigung genommen.

  
Was zum Teufel war mit ihm los? Er hatte lediglich mit einer hübschen – und verdammt jungen * _fuck_ * - Frau _gesprochen_ und stand jetzt keuchend und zitternd, mit einem beeindruckenden Ständer, gegen die Wand der Kabine gelehnt. Er sollte wirklich dringend wieder abends weggehen und sich eine Ablenkung suchen. Das war nicht mehr normal. Armitage lag ihm sowieso ständig damit in den Ohren.

  
***

  
Mit einem Lächeln sperrte Rey die Türe zu ihrer Wohngemeinschaft auf – von drinnen konnte sie bereits das helle Kichern von Rose und ihrer Schwester Paige hören. Paige hatte heute ihren freien Tag gehabt und war deshalb wohl, wie meist, zu Besuch gekommen. Im letzten Jahr war ihr Leben so viel besser geworden – sie konnte es manchmal kaum glauben. Irgendwann war ihr Hauptmieter aus ihrer letzten WG zurückgekommen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass nicht etwa _Robben, Pinguinen oder Echsen_ für seine Abwesenheit verantwortlich waren, sondern sein freiwilliges soziales Jahr in einem SOS-Kinderdorf. Sein Name war Finn und der gutherzigste Mensch, den Rey je getroffen hatte. Er wollte sie bei der schwierigen Wohnsituation, die in ihrer Stadt herrschte, nicht ihres günstigen Zimmers berauben. Aber da er einen Vertrag vom WIDERSTAND in der Tasche hatte mit einem guten Verdienst und außerdem ein nettes Mädchen namens Rose während seines Praktikums kennengelernt hatte, fügte sich alles wunderbar. Sie mieteten sich zu Dritt eine neue – wesentlich hochwertigere – Wohnung, und lebten fortan glücklich und zufrieden. Oder so ähnlich. Nach einigen Monaten hatte Paige ihr ein eher unkonventionelles Vorstellungsgespräch bei Gwen Phasma besorgt mit bekanntem Ergebnis.

  
„Hey Sunshine – wie war dein Tag?“

  
„Geht so – danke. Ihr habt den Wein schon offen?“ Rey ließ sich mit einem wolligen Seufzen auf die Couch fallen. Neben ihr tauchte Finn mit einem Lächeln auf und stellte ein leeres Weinglas vor sie, welches Paige sofort mit ihrem Lieblings Sauvignon Blanc füllte. Finn schlurfte derweil wieder zurück zu seinem Sitzplatz am Esstisch, wo er am Laptop arbeitete.

  
„Ah – danke. Ihr seid Engel!“

  
„Anstrengender Tag?“

  
„Hmmmm …“. Rey nahm erstmal einen großen Schluck Wein. Wieviel sollte sie ihren chronisch neugierigen Freunden erzählen?

  
_Ach wisst ihr, heute früh kam der Oberboss in den Laden und roch wie die reine Sünde. Und deshalb bin ich den ganzen Tag mit einem durchgeweichten Slip herumgelaufen._

  
Nein, eher nicht. Aber sie konnte ihre Gedanken kaum von dieser Begegnung abwenden und erst recht nicht, wie überstürzt er geradezu davongerannt war.

  
„Heute Morgen kam Ben Solo in den Laden … noch vor Ladenöffnung.“

Paiges Augen wurden groß und sie gab ein Quicken von sich. „Ahhhhh – wirklich? Was-wollte-er? Oh-Gott-er-hat-dich-nicht-gefeuert-oder? Er-soll-so-griesgrämig-sein! Aber-die-Haare-sind-toll-oder?“

  
Reys Mund stand offen, als Paiges Ausbruch wie eine Maschinengewehrsalve auf sie regnete. „Ähm … also … er war … nett? _Öhm_ … wir haben nur Smalltalk gehalten.“ Als sie sah, wie neugierig Paige an ihren Lippen hing, fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Aber ja, er sieht extrem gut aus.“ Rose kicherte und klatschte in die Hände.

  
Vom Esstisch grummelte es. „Wenn ihr das gutaussehend nennt.“

  
In diesem Moment ging die Wohnungstür erneut auf und Finns Partner Poe ließ sich selbst herein.

„Gutaussehend? Sprecht ihr schon wieder von mir?“ Er ignorierte das Lachen der Frauen und küsste zuerst Finn zur Begrüßung.

  
„Nein, die Ladies sprechen vom Teufel höchstpersönlich – Ben Solo!“

  
„Ach komm schon Finn – es war noch vor deinem freiwilligen sozialen Jahr, dass Du deine Ausbildung bei der FIRST-ORDER gemacht hast. Unter Snoke, wenn ich das bemerken darf. Du kannst deine ganzen schlechten Erfahrungen dort kaum Ben Solo anlasten.“ Zwischen Paige und Finn gab es häufiger kleine Sticheleien, weil er beim WIDERSTAND arbeitete und sie bei FIRST-ORDER und jetzt fühlte sie sich offensichtlich genötigt, ihren Chef zu verteidigen.

  
„Er war immerhin Teil des Systems dort. Ich muss ihn nicht mögen, ok? Außerdem sieht mein Hübscher hier tausend Mal besser aus! Nicht so … eine lange Nase und großen Mund … und überhaupt“

  
Das erntete ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Poe.

  
„Oh – bitte, sucht euch ein Zimmer!“ Rose hielt sich die Augen zu und Paige produzierte Würggeräusche, während Rey einfach nur versuchte, den Wein nicht in weitem Bogen herauszuprusten.

  
„Kommt schon Ladies, ihr seid nur neidisch! Wenn Finn einverstanden ist, können wir unsere nette Freundschaft gerne ausweiden – ihr wisst, ich bin da ganz offen.“

  
Die Kissen, die Paige und Rey in seine Richtung warfen, verfehlten nur knapp Finns Laptop. Der bellte ein geschocktes „Poe“ in seine Richtung.

  
„Keine Sorge, Darling – ich stehe nur auf den schockfarbenen Glanz _deiner_ Haut!“

  
„Reizend. Möchtest du noch irgendein Klischee bedienen?“

  
„Von mir aus – Paige und Rose könnten uns ja die Fußnägel pediküren, während Rey aus Oliver Twist vorliest. Was meinst Du – hört sich nach einem gelungenen Abend an!“

  
Finn schloss mit einem Lachen seinen Laptop und holte zwei weitere Weingläser, sowie eine neue Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank.  
Es würde ein guter Abend werden.

  
Rey kuschelte sich in ihre Sofaecke und war glücklich. Endlich hatte sie so etwas wie ein zu Hause, _Freunde_. Sie alle waren so vielen Vorurteilen ausgesetzt gewesen, dass sie sich gefahrlos damit aufziehen konnten. Finn als Schwarzer Schwuler war ohnehin Kummer gewohnt, Rose und Paige mit ihrer asiatischen Abstammung wurden gerne in die Kategorie „still, immer lächelnd, strebsam“ gesteckt und Poe als lateinamerikanischer Sexgott erfüllte mit seiner Bisexualität alle Vorurteile bis zum letzten Kommastrich. Paiges favorisierter Spruch war „und – meinst Du, du findest einen Mann hier?“ Sie konterte gerne mit „warum – damit ich ihn heiraten kann und er eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung bekommt?“ Die Tatsache, dass Rey ein Waisenkind ohne Familienanschluss war, sah man glücklicherweise nicht auf den ersten Blick. Dennoch hatte sie im Laufe ihres Lebens mehr als genug verletzende Kommentare erhalten.

  
Rose riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Nein, „still“ war definitiv kein Adjektiv was auf die Schwestern zutraf. „Und – was wollte dieser Ben Solo jetzt von dir?“

  
„Nichts. ( _Leider.)_ Nur nach dem Rechten sehen, weil ich schon so früh geöffnet hatte. Und – ich bin mir nicht sicher – einen Espresso? Vielleicht … .“

  
Paige grinste breit. „Du bist vermutlich die erste, die ihn als _nett_ beschreibt.“ Ich harre der Entwicklung, Sunshine!“

  
 _Ich auch, Paige. Ich auch._ Rey dachte sich dies nur im Stillen. Sie wurde schon wieder feucht zwischen ihren Beinen. Hatte sie es wirklich so nötig? Himmel – das war erniedrigend. Sie sollte am Wochenende wieder auf die Piste gehen. Und heute Abend früher ins Bett.

Alleine, aber mit sehr konkreten Gedanken an _ihn_.


	3. Gesteigerte Sensitivität

_Auf der Webseite der University of Cambridge:_

_Für eine wissenschaftliche Studie zu **gesteigerter Sensitivität** und Verhalten nach Exposition mit Geruchsproben **kompatibler Partner** , werden Testpersonen gesucht, die das **Alpha oder Omega-Gen** tragen. Die Teilnahme an dem Experiment wird je nach Aufwand mit 20-35 £ pro Stunde finanziell vergütet und umfasst jeweils 1h an acht aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen. Auch Personen, die nur vermuten ein Träger dieser Gene zu sein, dürfen sich gerne melden und können einen kostenlosen Gentest erhalten. Aufgrund der geringen Mengen an Trägern dieser Gene arbeitet die University of Cambridge europaweit in Kooperation mit anderen Universitäten zusammen. Bitte melden sie sich bei Interesse und wir nennen ihnen einen unsere Kooperationspartner in ihrem Heimatland. _

~~~~~~~

Gwen Phasmas Stilettos klapperten über den polierten Boden und sie steuerte geradewegs auf den Wartebreich vor Bens Büro zu. Armitage saß bereits auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa und studierte ein Bündel Unterlagen vor sich, während er bedächtig eine Tasse Tee trank. Vermutlich Darjeeling – wie immer.

Die ganze Szene strahlte Ruhe und Behaglichkeit aus und stand damit im krassen Gegensatz zu dem lauten Gepolter und Flüchen, die aus Bens Büro drangen. Sie hob eine perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Was soll _das_?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, mein Engel.“

Armitage nahm unbeeindruckt einen weiteren Schluck Tee, während von nebenan dumpfes Krachen zu hören war.

„Wegen der schlechten Kritik im örtlichen Käseblatt?“

„Hmmm“.

„Ach Gott, da hatten wir doch schon ganz anderes. So schlimm war der Bericht doch auch gar nicht.“

„Hmmmmmmm“.

„Meine Güte – so habe ich ihn seit Snoke nicht mehr erlebt! Er weiß, dass wir jetzt unser monatliches Meeting hätten?“

„Fühl dich frei da reinzugehen und ihn daran zu erinnern!“

Gwen schnaubte frustriert. „Ich schätze, ich ziehe meine Besprechung mit der Rechtsabteilung vor.“

„Es laufen nur Feiglinge davon!“

„Ein Feigling ist ein Mensch, bei dem der Selbsterhaltungstrieb normal funktioniert. Ambrose Bierce!“

Und mit diesen Worten war sie bereits wieder in den Flur abgebogen. Hux seufzte und stellte seine leere Tasse ab. Innerlich verfluchte er seine Rolle als Bens Stimme der Vernunft, aber irgendwer musste das schließlich übernehmen. Er klopfte dreimal gegen Bens Türe – nur für den Fall, dass dieser gerade im Begriff war, etwas gegen selbige zu werfen. Als er ein Grunzen vernahm, was man als Kenntnisnahme interpretieren konnte, streckte er vorsichtig seinen Kopf zum Büro herein.

„Geht’s wieder?“

Ben trommelte genervt auf seinen Schreibtisch und versuchte mühsam, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „So ein Idiot. Die Hälfte der Angaben in diesem Artikel sind falsch und dann besitzt dieser Abschaum von Schreiberling tatsächlich noch die Unverschämtheit, Snokes Mist von VOR-5-JAHREN zu erwähnen! Als ob das noch irgendetwas mit uns zu tun hätte! Hat was von Medienfreiheit gefaselt ….“ Er ballte seine Faust unabsichtlich so stark, dass der Bleistift darin zerbrach.

Hux nickte zustimmend und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den man für die Beruhigung eines kleinen Kindes reserviert hatte. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er „Hush-hush“ sagte. Ben ließ sich genervt nach hinten in seinen Lederdrehstuhl krachen und bedachte ihn mit einem säuerlichen Blick.

„Was willst du eigentlich?“

„Wir hätten jetzt unser Meeting! Gwen hat aber eine Besprechung bei Pryde eingeschoben."

„Ach Gott!“ Ben fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen. Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Armitage ließ sich derweil ungefragt – denn er fragte nie – auf dem Stuhl vor ihm nieder.

„Ben, was ist mit dir die letzten zwei Tage los? Du bist extrem angespannt. Du musst locker lassen – und endlich mal wieder unter Leute!“

„Ich bin mehr unter Leuten, als mir lieb ist!“

„Ok, dann werde ich konkret. Du solltest diese ganze angestaute Frustration in etwas Sinnvolleres umwandeln und deine Gedanken auf etwas anderes als Arbeit lenken. Wann hattest du das letzte Mal einfach nur Spaß, warst das letzte Mal mit einer Frau aus? Seit Bazine habe ich nichts mitbekommen. Ist dir überhaupt noch bewusst, dass ein anderes Geschlecht existiert?“

Ben stöhnte innerlich und versuchte, sein Pokerface zu bewahren. Seit zwei Tagen war ihm _das_ mehr als deutlich bewusst. Wenn er noch einmal mehr zu Phantasien von Rey Esposito masturbierte, dann würde er eine Hornhautbehandlung an den Händen brauchen.

„Du begleitest mich am Wochenende. Was trinken, in eine Bar gehen – ich finde schon das passende Amüsement für dich.“

„Himmel Armie, ich habe kein Interesse an … _Unterhaltung_!“ Er schüttelte in einer verzweifelten Geste den Kopf. Hux hatte mehr Zeit seines Lebens hier verbracht statt in seinem Geburtsland Groß Britannien, aber gelegentlich schlüpften noch seltsame, eins-zu-eins übersetzte Wortkonstrukte in seinen Redefluss.

„Wer ist nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass Engländer steif sind? Derjenige hat gewiss nicht dich gekannt!“

„Oder … _diejenige_ **hat** mich gekannt!“ Hux ließ seine Augenbrauen spielerisch tanzen.

„Gott – bist du plump.“

„Plump, aber effektiv, Solo. Plump, aber effektiv!“

***

Rey sperrte den Laden auf und schaltete die Beleuchtung ein. Er war bisher nicht auf den angekündigten Espresso vorbeigekommen und sie war … enttäuscht.

_Himmel, Rey – reiß dich zusammen._

Sie scholt sich innerlich für ihre maßlos unangebrachten Gedanken über Ben Solo. Der Chef war wirklich tabu – wie würde das wirken? Trotzdem war es verdammt schwer zu ignorieren, wie sie fühlte. Und zwar auf eine eindrucksvoll _körperliche_ Art und Weise. Sie hatte gegoogelt! Das, was da zwischen ihren Beinen ihren Slip in ein Feuchtgebiet verwandelte, erfühlte jedes Kriterium von „ _Erregungsschleim_ “. Ein kleines bisschen hatte sie den irren Wunsch, dass sie sich _nur_ irgendeinen bizarren Pilz oder Erreger eingefangen hatte, der für diese Sturzbäche verantwortlich war. Nicht, dass sie sonderlich Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, sich etwas einzufangen. Aber die Hoffnung starb zuletzt. Denn die Alternative würde bedeuten, dass sich ihr Zustand völlig außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle befand.

Sie hatte ihn also nicht _gesehen_ – das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wann genau er den Komplex betreten hatte. Es war exakt 7:23 Uhr. Denn genau dann füllte diese Mischung aus Leder, Geißblatt und Wald ihre Lungen und jegliches trockene Stück Stoff zwischen ihren Beinen war Geschichte. Sie war extrem dankbar, dass sie sich an diesem Morgen für einen knielangen Rock entschieden hatte. Sie würde so zumindest keine erkennbaren feuchten Stellen befürchten müssen. Als sie sicher war, dass er nicht mehr auftauchen würde, schloss sie sich in der Personaltoilette ein. Es war absolut unmöglich, _so_ durch den Tag zu kommen. Rey lehnte sich gegen den Schminktisch und ließ ihre Finger unter den Bund ihres Rockes und zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ihr entfuhr ein Stöhnen, als sie zwischen ihre glitschigen Lippen tauchte. Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger zirkelte sie hastig ihre Klitoris und hätte vor Frustration schreien können. Er hätte so viel längere, _dickere_ Finger. Sie tauchte in ihr Inneres, aber es war nicht genug. Obwohl es sonst immer ausreichte. Gott – er wäre so groß, kein Zweifel. Er war ein Riese und wenn sein Schwanz auch nur mittelmäßig proportioniert war … . Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf rieb sie immer energischer zwischen ihren Beinen und fühlte, wie sich langsam dieses bekannte Ziehen in ihrem Becken aufbaute. Sie rief sich seinen Duft in Erinnerung, das dunkle Vibrieren seiner Stimme. Inzwischen krallte sie sich mit einer Hand am Tisch fest, um nicht wegzurutschen.

Da drängte sich eine andere Idee in ihren Kopf. Sie wollte ihm gefallen, ihn befriedigen, ihn verrückt machen. Bisher war sie noch nie besonders _davon_ angetan gewesen, aber der Gedanke sich mit Haut und Haaren zu unterwerfen, überstrahlte schlagartig alles. Sie würde mit beiden Händen entlang seiner Erektion streichen, langsam und fest. Vor ihm auf den Knien und ihre Zunge rau entlang seiner Eichel fahren lassen … Und mit diesem Gedanken kam sie mit einem gedämpften Schrei.

Unbeholfen drehte sie sich um und lehnte sich entkräftet über den Tisch. Sie hoffte inständig, dass _das_ ausgereicht hatte, um sie halbwegs konzentriert arbeiten zu lassen. Der Tag fühlte sich bereits jetzt an, als würde er nie enden.

***

Rey hatte einen gerade abgesagten Termin übernehmen können für die gynäkologische Sprechstunde der Uniklinik. Nicht etwa weil sie dachte, dass es nicht auch ein normaler Frauenarzt „täte“. Es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. In dieser Stadt als gesetzlich versicherte, _nicht schwangere_ , Frau bei einem niedergelassenen Gynäkologen angenommen zu werden, war mit einem 6er im Lotto vergleichbar. Und Rey hatte ganz klar kein Glück im Spiel und erst Recht nicht, wenn man etwas gewinnen konnte. Soviel also dazu.

Aber das sie hier gelandet war, war nicht wirklich schlecht. Die Öffnungszeiten waren gut mit der Arbeit in Einklang zu bringen und die Assistenzärzte, frisch aus dem Studium, hoch motiviert. Aktuell tippte die junge Ärzte „hochmotiviert“ ihre Untersuchungsdaten in einen PC, während Rey sich gerade wieder anzog.

„Hm, also wie ich schon gesagt habe – wir untersuchen den Abstrich zur Sicherheit noch, aber ich kann keine Anzeichen für eine Infektion erkennen. Die Momente, in denen so ungewöhnlich viel Zervixschleim gebildet wird, lassen kein Muster erkennen? Entschuldigen sie, wenn ich fragen muss: gibt es vielleicht einen neuen Partner in ihrem Leben?“

Rey blinzelte und atmete bewusst langsam _aus_ und _ein_.

 _Aus_ und _ein_.

Hielt die Frau sie für bescheuert? „Nein – kein neuer Partner! Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn … diese … diese _Mengen_ normal wären. Mir ist schon klar, dass man auch ohne Partner erregt sein kann … aber doch nicht so und von jetzt auf gleich!“

Gott, war das erniedrigend. Die Tatsache, dass die Ärztin noch sehr jung war, half zwar minimal, aber nicht **ausreichend**!

„Hmmmmm.“ Das Schildchen auf ihrem Kittel kennzeichnet sie als Assistenzärztin K. Lange und entsprechend ihres Namens scrollt sie ausgiebig durch die Ergebnisse auf ihrem Monitor. Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und machte den Eindruck, sie würde gleich in den Bildschirm vor ihr kriechen. Rey verdreht möglichst unauffällig die Augen. Ihre Ärztin war ihr langsam aber sicher etwas zu ambitioniert. Also gut – dann hatte sie eben keinen exotischen, unbekannten Schleimpilz verschluckt. Sie mussten das ihrer Meinung nach nicht endlos in die Länge ziehen.

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber möglicherweise wurden ihre Körperreaktionen durch eine passgenaue Pheromonexposition getriggert. Wobei … hmmmmm …nein. Oder …. vielleicht ….“ Sie hob ihren Kopf und musterte Rey. Diese kam sich langsam mehr wie eine Laborratte, denn eine Patientin vor.

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, ob sie das Omega-Gen tragen?“

„Das wäre möglich.“

Diese Information musste genügen. Sie fühlte sich definitiv noch nicht so weit, über ihre _Dufterlebnisse_ der letzten Tage zu sprechen. Außerdem ging ihr das zusammenhanglose Gemurmel ihrer Ärztin langsam auf die Nerven.

„Denn _wenn_ sie Omega-Träger wären und _wenn_ sie dann noch einem Alpha-Träger begegnet sind, dann wäre es denkbar, dass dessen Pheromone bei ihnen gewisse Dinge auslösen und verstärken _könnten_.“

„Da sind eine Menge Konjunktive in ihrem Satz!“

„Tja, dieser Bereich wird erst seit kurzem erforscht und es gibt einfach so wenige Genträger, um solide Studien durchführen zu können. Ich muss aber noch ergänzen, dass es schon recht unwahrscheinlich ist. Dass sie ohne näheren … _ähm_ … Kontakt so reagieren, ist eigentlich nur theoretisch möglich. Dafür müsste ihr Gegenüber schon genetisch zu 100% zu ihnen passen bis auf das letzte Molekül. Je kompatibler die Partner sind, desto stärker fällt die „Antwort“ aus und umso weniger Interaktion braucht es“.

K. Lange lächelt etwas unbeholfen. „In der Fachliteratur wird diese theoretische 100%ige Übereinstimmung auf dem Alpha- und Omega-Gen als „Soulmate-Match“ bezeichnet, aber der Beweis steht noch aus.“

Sie zoomte sich wieder auf Rey ein mit unverhohlener Begeisterung in ihren Augen. „Wenn es also jemanden gibt, der ihr Problem getriggert haben könnte, dann wäre die Endokrinologie und Molekularbiologie für Speichelproben von ihnen sehr dankbar.“

Rey blieb einen Moment stumm. Dann noch einen. „Wenn ich jemanden kennenlerne, der diese Kriterien erfüllen könnte, dann denke ich darüber nach.“

Die Ärztin lächelte milde, als kenne sie einen Insiderwitz, der an Rey irgendwie vorüber gegangen war. „Ja, das machen sie so!“

***

Als sie endlich zu Hause ankam, war es bereits dunkel. Sie hatte sich aus der Unterhaltung ihrer Freunde ausgeklinkt und ließ erst die Worte von Frau Lange und dann ihre ziemlich unangemessene Morgenbeschäftigung gedanklich Revue passieren.

Poe war vorbei gekommen mit den Zutaten für ein vietnamesisches Hühnchengericht. Rose hatte erst enttäuscht Widerworte gegeben, da sie italienisches Essen bevorzugte. Er hatte gekontert, dass sie schließlich _irgendwer_ mit der Kulinarik ihres genetischen Heimatlandes vertraut machen müsse. Aus dem folgenden verbalen Schlagabtausch hatte sich Rey dann zurückgezogen und freiwillig zum Gemüseputzen und Schnippeln gemeldet.

Das liebevolle Gestichel ihrer Mitbewohnerin und Poe war mittlerweile in Gekicher übergegangen. Nicht ungewöhnlich wenn man bedachte, dass Rose anwesend war. Poe sagte etwas und Rey schnappte aus ihrem Zustand des meditativen Gemüsewaschens. Die beiden sahen sie erwartungsvoll und mit breitem Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern an.

„Was?!?“

„Oh Süße – ich war noch nie neidisch auf Gemüse, aber gerade hat sich das geändert!“

„Wa ….? .“ Rose wurde gerade dermaßen von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt dass sie drohte, vom Stuhl zu fallen.

„Hattet ihr schon zu viel vom Wein?“

„Möglich, aber nicht genug um übersehen zu können, dass du dieser beneidenswerten Karotte seit fünf Minuten den Handjob ihres Lebens verpasst.“

Rey warf das fragliche Gemüse von sich, als hätte sie sich gerade die Finger verbrannt. Was Poe selbstverständlich röhrend zum Lachen brachte.

„Sunshine, du bist so fällig! Am Wochenende kommst du mit uns auf die Piste. Das, oder ich überrede Finn doch noch zu einem flotten Dreier.“

***

Freitag. Mit heute noch zwei Tage, an denen sie den Laden aufsperren sollte. Noch zwei Tage, an der sie sein unverdünnter Duft treffen konnte.

Und sie verstand es einfach nicht! Es war, als würde sie auf jedes Duftmolekül von ihm anspringen. Sie war es gewohnt, ihr Gegenüber geruchlich deutlich wahrzunehmen. Aber doch nicht, wenn jemand nur außen am Geschäft entlang stürmte. Das war absoluter Wahnsinn.

Ok, dann hatte sie eben keinen … schleimproduzierenden … Pilz. Aber vielleicht eine Wahrnehmungsstörung, möglicherweise feuerte ihr Gehirn die falschen Impulse an ihr Hormonsystem? Konnte es so etwas geben?

Rey ließ ihren Kopf entnervt in den Nacken sacken. Wenn das so weiter ging, sollte sie sich über diese extradicken Slipeinlagen informieren. Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin, als sie alle Computersysteme und Vorführgeräte anschaltete. Die Riforma brummte bereits leise im Wartebereich vor sich hin. Wenn sie schon die Sternstunden sexueller Frustration erfuhr, konnte sie sich wenigstens einen guten Kaffee gönnen!

Ben saß derweil in seinem Büro. Heute war der dritte Tag, an dem seine Strategie folgendermaßen gelautet hatte: möglichst schnell die Passage zwischen den Geschäften durchqueren, flach – durch den Mund – atmen, in den Fahrstuhl springen.

Dann: fluchend in seinem Büro ankommen, weil er sie dennoch gerochen hatte wie ein Drogenhund auf Ecstasy. Noch mehr fluchen und in seinem Zimmer auf und ab gehen. Sich irgendwann eingestehen, dass er so nicht arbeiten konnte und die Bürotür absperren.

Exakt an diesem Tagespunkt war er gerade angekommen. Beschämt über sich selbst, öffnete er den Bund seiner Anzughose und begann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen seine Erektion zu befreien und fest darüber zu reiben. Er brauchte einen Plan! Rey mochte zwar nicht für immer früh morgens ihre Duftmoleküle im gesamten untern Stockwerk verbreiten, aber er schien mit jedem Tag sensitiver zu werden. Sie _noch_ deutlicher zu riechen und noch schneller auf sie zu reagieren. Es würde demnächst vermutlich völlig egal sein, ob schon die Gerüche anderer Menschen durch die Gänge fluteten. Er konnte sich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit in der Büroetage verschanzen. Es musste doch möglich sein, dass er ohne einen Ständer der Extraklasse durch sein eigenes Einkaufszentrum laufen konnte, verdammt noch mal!

Ben fragte sich mit bangem Herzen, ob er irgendeiner krankhaften Fixierung erlegen war. Seine Impulskontrolle ließ als junger Mann zu wünschen übrig, aber _**das**_ war jenseits seiner wildesten Zeiten. Und niemals in Bezug auf ein Mädchen oder eine Frau! Er wurde „nur" zu schnell wütend und aggressiv. Langsam bekam er Angst vor sich selbst.

Mit geschlossenen Augen bearbeitete er seine Erektion mit kräftigeren Strichen und wischte mit dem Daumen die ersten Lusttropfen über den breiten Kopf seines Schwanzes. Er lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen den Stuhl und dachte an ihre strahlenden Augen. An ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen, als sie zu ihm hochgesehen hatte. Sie war so zierlich, er könnte sie mit einer Hand gegen den Tresen fixieren. Aber er würde sie hochheben, gegen die Wand lehnen und ihren Rock zurückschieben. Es wäre so einfach, sie auf sich sinken zu lassen. Und wieder hochzuschieben. Die Schwerkraft als seinen Komplizen zu nutzen, um sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in ihr zu versenken. Und wieder … und wieder. Sie duftete so verführerisch, wäre so warm und nass und … .

 _Fuck_.

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Er hatte den Großteil seines Spermas mit seiner Hand auffangen können. Einige Spritzer waren auf sein Hemd gefallen, aber dankenswerterweise unterhalb seines Hosenbundes. Ben griff sich ein paar Tücher aus der Metallspenderbox und versuchte, der Sauerei Herr zu werden. Das kleine angeschlossene Bad war wirklich Gold wert. Nachdem er sich gesäubert hatte, steckte er mit einem Seufzen sein Glied zurück in die Hose und musterte finster sein Spiegelbild.

So! Er hatte seine … _Anspannung_ … abgebaut und jetzt würde er dem Rätsel auf den Grund gehen. Niemand war vollkommen und seine Phantasie spielte ihm offensichtlich Streiche. Er würde diesen versprochenen Espresso mit ihr trinken und mit ihr reden. Und er würde dabei feststellen, dass sie zwar eine nette, hübsch junge Frau war – aber nichts darüber hinaus. Keine Göttin mit magischen Fähigkeiten, sondern ein menschliches Wesen mit Mängeln und Fehlern. Genau auf das gedachte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zu lenken. Ihre Unzulänglichkeiten.

Und dann konnte er endlich wieder normal leben und arbeiten!


	4. Unzulänglichkeiten

Sie war genervt darüber, wie sehr er ihre Gedanken vereinnahmte. Das er aus ihr ein zitterndes, bedürftiges ... _triebhaftes_ ... Wesen machte. Sie war fast schon ärgerlich auf ihn. Weil er solche Macht über sie hatte.

Und doch wünschte Rey sich insgeheim, ihn wieder zu treffen. Als Ben Solo an diesem Morgen dann doch noch um kurz nach acht Uhr durch die Tür trat, war sie wirklich überrascht. Er hatte breit gelächelt und _verdammt_ , sah er gut aus in seinem figurnah geschnittenen schwarzen Sakko über der ebenfalls schwarzen Jeans. Zweifellos seine Farbe.

„Oh – Guten Morgen. Kommen sie doch noch auf einen Kaffee vorbei?“

Bens Lächeln verwandelte sich kurz in einen irritierten Blick. Hatte sie mitbekommen, dass er am Laden vorbeigelaufen war? Er hatte sie vorhin nicht gesehen und in den Tiefen des Ladens vermutet.

„Ähm … ja. Ich musste erst noch etwas in meinem Büro erledigen.“ Klang das nur in seinen Ohren lahm? Mit 100%iger Entschlossenheit war er aus dem Aufzug gestiegen aber mit nichts als freudiger Erwartung über die Ladenschwelle getreten. Er war einfach machtlos dagegen.  
Die Suche nach ihren Mängeln schien eine Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen zu werden. Ben nahm Reys Erscheinung in sich auf. Alles an ihr war so offen und natürlich. Ihr dunkelblauer, enger Rock reichte bis in ihre Taille und betonte dort mit einem breiten Gürtel ihre zierliche Form. Die weiße, schlichte Bluse war vermutlich der Bekleidungspolitik von Upperclass geschuldet und ließ durch die geöffneten ersten zwei Knöpfe etwas braune Haut erahnen. Ihre zahlreichen Sommersprossen waren nicht von Make-up überdeckt und wenn er es richtig einschätzte, dann trug sie generell kaum etwas davon.

Auf jeden Fall keinen künstlichen Duft.

Alles an ihr strahlte Echtheit und Wärme aus. Sie wippte energiegeladen auf ihren Fußballen und grinste ihn breit an.

„Also Kaffee? Cappuccino? Espresso? Mit Zucker oder“ … mit einem Stirnrunzeln fügte sie hinzu …“Kokosblütenzucker oder Süßstoff?“

„Bitte einfach nur ein Espresso – schwarz.“

„Kommt sofort!“ Rey arbeitete geschäftig und brühte sich wie selbstverständlich eine eigene Tasse. Ben musste zweimal hinsehen, um sich über den Aufdruck darauf sicher zu sein. Die Zeichnung einer Katze, die in eindeutiger Manier ihre mittlere Kralle nach oben streckte.  
Nach kurzer Zeit drehte sie sich um und reichte ihm eine goldgerandete Tasse, während sie sich selbst mit ihrem beindruckend großen Pott in einen der samtenen Sessel setzte und ihn auffordernd anblickte. Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Berührungsängste mit Vorgesetzten. Ben biss sein Schmunzeln zurück und nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen wenig Flüssigkeit für ihre Größe?“

Bens Augenbrauen schossen gefühlt bis zum Haaransatz. Sie hatte also auch keine Hemmungen, das Gespräch mit einer bizarr persönlichen Frage zu beginnen. Er sah auf die Tasse in seiner Hand herunter, die zwischen seinen Fingern in der Tat eher wie Spielzeuggeschirr aussah.

„Uhmm – ich trinke nicht wenig davon über den Tag verteilt und Espresso ist am bekömmlichsten … denke ich?“

„Hm.“ Sie schien nicht zufrieden mit seiner Antwort zu sein und stieß sich wieder auf ihre Füße. Ben fielen die schlichten, aber eleganten Sneakers im Gegensatz zu den meist vorherrschenden Pumps und Lederschuhen auf. Wie passend. Während er in wenigen Schlucken seinen Espresso genoss, arbeitete Rey schon am nächsten Getränk. Zu seinem Horror kippte sie am Ende etwas milchartiges aus einem Tetrapak hinein und stäubte braunes Puder darüber. Mit einem stolzen Lächeln drückte sie im wortlos die Tasse in die Hand. Er hielt sie kurz auf Augenhöhe und studierte das Einhorn, was im eleganten Schwung einen Regenbogen kackte.

„Interessante Geschirrwahl!“

Reys Wangen liefen rot an und sie sah noch umwerfender aus.  
„Wir … die meisten Angestellten haben ihre eigenen Kaffeetassen … zur … Motivation? Wie auch immer“ … sie wischte ihr Unbehagen mit einer Handbewegung fort … „das ist ein guter Kaffee. Mit Mandelmilch! Viele Nährstoffe und Spurenelemente und Zimt senkt den Blutzuckerspiegel!“

Ben nickte langsam und zwang sich, einen Schluck zu nehmen. Gesundheit hin oder her – es gab ihm immerhin einen Grund, länger hier sitzen zu bleiben. Er war in seinem Vorhaben noch nicht besonders vorangekommen. Und das war noch untertrieben. Er war so ruhig und zufrieden, wie schon lange nicht mehr – aber er hatte eine Mission und durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen.

„Also – Frau Esposito, sie …“

„Rey! Bitte einfach Rey. Ich fühle mich sonst wie 80!“

Ben blinzelte. Der Zimt unter seiner Nase überlagerte wenigstens einen Teil ihres umwerfenden Geruchs.

„Rey.“ Er ließ ihren Namen testweise von seiner Zunge rollen und hatte dabei den Eindruck, dass sich ihre Wangen wieder intensiver färbten. _Interessant_.

„Was hat sie zu NEW-ORDER gebracht?“

Reys Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Bessere Bezahlung, mehr Urlaubstage und Aufstiegschancen – was sonst?“

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie wirklich erstaunt über die Frage war. Und er es war gleichermaßen über ihre Antwort. Normalerweise kamen Dinge wie: _oh, es ist so eine Ehre … das Geschäft hat einen so guten Ruf … Prestige … kultivierte Klientel_ , und-so-weiter und-so-fort.  
Sie hingegen war einfach erfrischend ehrlich. Ben biss sich auf seine Wange, um ein Lachen zurückzuhalten.

„Und sie?“

„Ich?“ Hatte sie das gerade ernsthaft gefragt? „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Man könnte sagen, dass ich einer Familientradition folge.“

Sie summte in ihre Tasse und wärmte ihre Hände dran.

„Schmeckt er ihnen?“

So langsam gewöhnte er sich an ihren forschen Ton und ihre unbefangene Themenwahl. Die Wahrheit war – das Gebräu war seiner Meinung nach gerade noch so trinkbar, aber er wollte sie nicht verletzen. Sie schien durchaus glücklich mit ihrer Kreation.

„Ähm, naja, es schmeckt … überraschend. Ich bin kein Liebhaber von anderen Aromen in meinem Kaffee.“

„Oh, sie haben ja keine Ahnung, welche gruseligen Sirup-Sorten wir noch zum Aromatisieren da haben! Einer heißt Apple Pie! Ernsthaft! Ich kann die Flaschen nicht mal öffnen, sonst ist der Tag für mich gelaufen!“

Ben studierte ihr Gesicht während ihrer leidenschaftlichen Ausführung. Er konnte sie besser verstehen, als sie wissen konnte. Himmel – _seine_ Aversion dagegen war vermutlich wesentlich stärker. Ganz und gar keine Abneigung hatte er allerdings gegenüber ihres natürlichen Duftes nach karamellisierten Äpfel mit Organgenblüte und – jetzt, da er ihr nahe war und das intensivste Kaffeearoma verflogen – etwas ätherischem wie Kardamom. Er legte sich über ihn wie eine Decke – gleichzeitig beruhigend und verführerisch.

_Konzentriere dich Solo! Unzulänglichkeiten!_

„Und die häufigen Schichten an Wochenenden sind kein Problem? Ist mit dem Familienleben ja nicht so einfach zu vereinbaren.“

Okay, das war nicht gerade subtil formuliert. Doch sollte es einen Freund oder Mann geben, fiele es ihm vielleicht leichter, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Rey rührte in ihrer Tasse und er meinte, kurz etwas wie Traurigkeit über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen.

„Nein, keine Probleme an dieser Front.“ Sie hob ihre Augen und sie blickten sich direkt an. Er war wie elektrisiert. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch zu ihr zu eilen oder zu verharren, wo er war. Um sie zu trösten oder zu küssen oder die Kleider vom Leib reißen? Schwer zu sagen.

 _Verlangen_.

Es war Verlangen, was er spürte. Körperlich … aber auch … geistig. Konnte man sich nach einem Menschen sehnen, den man kaum kannte?

Ihre Spezial-Kreation war ausgetrunken und er war definitiv aufgeschmissen.

Mit belanglosen Freundlichkeiten verabschiedete er sich und wünschte einen angenehmen Arbeitstag. Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug schien er sich durch Molasse kämpfen zu müssen – sein ganzer Körper protestierte dagegen, sich weg von ihr zu bewegen. Als er wieder in seinem Büro angekommen war, sackte er in seinen Drehstuhl und starrte ein Loch in die Wand. Dann seufzte er und legte seine Stirn auf der kühlen Fläche vor ihm ab.

Geliefert. Zu 100% erledigt. _Shit_.

***

Sein Duft hielt sich im Laden bis in den Vormittag hinein. Erst dann hatte es das Lüftungssystem und die Masse an ein- und ausgehenden Menschen geschafft, die letzten Moleküle zu überlagern oder abzusaugen. Rey konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es ein Balsam für ihre Nerven oder eine Tortur für ihren Körper war. Sobald sie nicht mehr unter diesem Einfluss stand, schien ihr etwas zu fehlen.

Sie versuchte, nicht zu sehr darüber zu grübeln. Sicherlich hatte sie gerade nur ein überreiztes Nervensystem. Zu viel Stress, eine zu lange Durststrecke im Bett, Vitaminmangel oder ein noch unbekannter Virus. Gott – sie _mochte_ diesen Job. Die Gemeinschaft mi Paige und ihren anderen Kolleginnen, ihre Chefin Holdo und auch Gwen Phasma, wenn sie ab und an bei ihnen vorbei schaute. Aber wenn ihr Zustand anhalten würde – sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sie murmelte einen leisen Fluch und machte sie auf den Weg zur Toilette im rückwärtigen Bereich. Inzwischen musste sie sich bald stündlich trocken legen.

***

„Ben – du kommst jetzt mit uns!“  
Vor ihm standen Armitage und Gwen mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was? Wohin überhaupt?“

„Unsere liebe Gwen hier - und du stimmst mir sicher zu, dass sie in ihrer unfassbaren weiblichen Weisheit ein Segen für dieses Unternehmen ist – hat beschlossen, dass wir dich ab heute mehr unter Leute schleifen werden. Um einen weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch zu verhindern! Ich lasse Mal offen, ob auf unserer oder deiner Seite.“

Ben sah sie fassungslos an und wartete auf so etwas wie „April, April“. Es war zwar Ende Juni, aber egal. Hux hatte seiner Ausführung allerdings nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.

„Ich mache es kurz: _nein!_ Ihr wisst schon, dass ich immer noch euer Chef bin?“

„Jaja, wie könnten wir das vergessen.“ Phasma hatte sich eingeschaltet und schürzte ihre kirschroten Lippen. „Ohne uns kannst du allerdings einpacken und das weißt du ganz genau. Also sei lieber froh, dass wir nicht für Gehaltsverhandlungen hier sind, sondern dich lediglich – fürs Erste – zu einem Kaffee nötigen! Los jetzt, mein Coffeinlevel hat bereits ein neues Tief erreicht.“

Die beiden hatten natürlich ihre Gründe. Am Morgen hatte ihm Hux kommentarlos eine regionale Zeitung auf den Schreibtisch gelegt mit einem Artikel, welcher auf den Bericht vor zwei Tagen Bezug nahm. Ergänzt mit Hintergrundinformationen zu seiner Person und einem Foto von ihm an Snokes Seite. Das musste mindesten sieben bis acht Jahr alt sein. Es zeigte ihn mit wutverzerrten Gesicht, wie er gerade gewaltsam einem Reporter die Kamera aus der Hand schlug. Damals war er noch überzeugt von der Unschuld Snokes, hatte die sich häufenden Klagen gegen seinen damaligen Chef als Versuche der Rufschädigung abgetan.

Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass er heute Morgen besonders besonnen auf diese Nachrichten reagiert hatte. Also seufzte er ergeben und gab nach. Er bereute es so lange nicht, bis er mit den beiden im Aufzug stand.

„Gwen, warum nochmal hast du für _UPPERclass_ diese Prestige-Kaffeemaschine angeschafft? Haben wir nicht ausreichend Cafés und Restaurants in diesem Gebäude?“

„Weil – mein werter zahlenfixierte Kollege – sich in dieser Maschine Schönheit und Funktionalität vereinen und außerdem den Charme der Exklusivität verbreitet wird. _UPPERclass_ erwirtschaftet hohe Erträge und die Kunden brauchen in der Regel eine längere Beratung, als in den Bekleidungs-, Livestyle oder Drogerieshops. Was ihnen ermöglicht, eine gepflegte Tasse Kaffee zu trinken und zu spüren, wie einzigartig wir sind.

Das, und ich fand diese Maschine schon immer wunderschön und habe endlich eine Stelle gefunden, wo sie hinpasst. Nach euren ganzen Modernisierungen was das Energiemanagement angeht, muss ich mich wohl kaum dafür rechtfertigen?"

„Ich bitte darum – ich liebe es, wenn du dich rechtfertigst.“

Ben stöhnte gequält. Die Neckerei zwischen den beiden war zu einer festen Routine geworden und er fragte sich, ob es ihnen überhaupt noch auffiel. Daneben fühlte er sich wie das dritte Rad am Wagen und allem Anschein nach hatte Gwen auch noch vor, ihre benötigte Coffein-Dosis im _UPPERclass_ einzunehmen.

Reys Duft hing deutlich wahrnehmbar in der Luft, aber tolerabel abgeschwächt durch die Menge anderer Menschen. Sie war gerade im hinteren Teil des Ladens beschäftigt. Als er eintrat, trafen sich ihre Augen für einen langen Moment und Ben hatte versucht zu ergründen, welche Emotionen er aus ihrer Mimik ablesen konnte. Inzwischen stand er halbwegs entspannt mit Hux neben den Samtsesseln, eine Hand in der Hosentasche, und nippte an seinem Espresso. Gwen war in ein Gespräch mit Amilyn Holdo vertieft und Armitage damit beschäftigt, sie zu beobachten. Gott – irgendwann würde er die beiden einfach zusammen im Büro einsperren und dem Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen.

Bens Aufmerksamkeit wanderte wieder zu Rey, die mitten in einem Verkaufsgespräch war. Ohne Zweifel pries sie gerade die Vorzüge des MI TV LUX – ein Fernsehgerät, dass im ausgeschalteten Zustand komplett transparent wurde und an eine schlichte Glasscheibe erinnerte. Sein Mundwinkle zuckte in Eigenregie nach oben, als er aus der Ferne ihre leidenschaftliche Gestik auf sich wirken ließ. Plötzlich blickte sie ihren Kunden irritiert an und _das_ zog Bens Aufmerksamkeit auf genau diesen. Ein elegant gekleideter Mitt-Vierziger im Business-Look, Hände in den Hosentaschen und seine Augen fest auf Rey gerichtet. Er konnte nicht hören, was er sagte, aber Reys Wangen wurden rot und ihr Duft schien mit voller Intensität über ihm zusammenzuschlagen. Bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er tat, stand er an ihrer Seite.

„Gibt es ein Problem hier?“ Der Satz verließ seinen Mund eher wie ein Knurren durch gebleckte Zähne. Instinktiv hatte er sich vor Rey geschoben und durchbohrte sein verwirrtes Gegenüber mit seinem Blick. Der riss seine Augen auf und wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah.

„Nein … nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte nur ein paar Detailfragen. Ich schätze, ich habe alle wichtigen Informationen erhalten.“

Hinter seinem Rücken schnaubte Rey ärgerlich und er streckte seine Schultern etwas weiter durch, um sie komplett vom Blick des Mannes zu bannen. „Dann können sie ja nun woanders darüber nachdenken!“ Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und nach einigen weiteren angespannten Sekunden trat der Mann den Rückzug an, nachdem er sich hastig bei Rey für das Verkaufsgespräch bedankt hatte. Ben starrte ihm mit klopfenden Herzen nach. Rey legte zögerlich ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und erst darauf hin sackten seine Schultern nach unten. Er studierte sie eindringlich. „Geht es ihnen gut?“

„Ja, ich schätze schon. Danke. Woher wussten sie …?“

Ben betrachtete sie sprachlos. Woher wusste er, dass sie sich unbehaglich gefühlt hatte? Waren es ihre geröteten Wangen gewesen? Ihre Körpersprache? Sicherlich hatte er genau das auf einer unterschwelligen Ebene erfasst. Er schluckte trocken, doch bevor er sich zu einer Antwort zwingen konnte, wurde er von Hux zur Seite gezogen.

„Was. Zum. Henker. War das?“

„Was … was soll die Frage? Er hat sie belästigt!“

Hux schaute unsicher zu Rey. „Mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Oder anders: mir ist lediglich aufgefallen, dass du persönlich einen Kunden mit Blicken getötet hast und förmlich aus dem Laden geworfen. Nicht gerade die besten Herangehensweise als Inhaber, wenn ich bemerken darf. Himmel Ben, selbst wenn du recht hast, es gibt genug Angestellte hier, die bei so etwas einschreiten können.“

Ben musterte Armitage finster unter zusammengezogenen Brauen. Hux mochte Recht haben, aber er konnte ihm kaum offenbaren, dass diese Aktion gerade nicht auf einer bewussten Entscheidung beruhte. Er suchte mit seinen Augen nach Rey, die schräg hinter Hux stand und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich augenblicklich. Sie sah dankbar aus, aber auch erschöpft. Ben ballte seine Faust und musste sich willentlich zurückhalten, um nicht zu ihr zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Ein unangemessenes Verhalten pro Stunde war wirklich ausreichend. Als Amylin leise auf Rey einredete, traten sie den Rückzug an. Sie sprachen kein Wort auf dem Weg zum Aufzug. Erst, als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, seufzte Gwen gedehnt.

„So viel zu meinem Vorhaben, dich wieder mit normalen Sozialverhalten vertraut zu machen.“

Ben rollte nur mit den Augen. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, was in dem Laden tatsächlich geschehen war. Er fragte sich allerdings, was ihn so sicher gemacht hatte. Was es war, dass ihn hatte reagieren lassen.

Er steuerte zügig zurück in sein Büro – Adrenalin flutete nach wie vor seinen Körper und er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Hux war ihm allerdings knapp auf den Fersen und drängte sich förmlich in sein Zimmer. Ben massierte genervt seine Nasenwurzel im jämmerlichen Versuch, seinen angestauten Ärger nicht an seinem Geschäftsführer auszulassen.

„Ben?“ Armitages Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft und deshalb schenkte er ihm widerwillig einen Blick.

„Läuft da irgendetwas zwischen dir und der Kleinen?“

„Hux – nein, verdammt! Wie kommst du auf diese Idee!“

„Vielleicht, weil du ausgesehen hast, als würdest du ihm gleich die Kehle aufschlitzen? Nur so eine _Idee_. Möglicherweise auch, weil du rot wirst, was im Kontrast zu deiner hellen Hautfarbe übrigens hervorragend aussieht.“ Er machte eine kalkulierte Pause.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Denn wenn du etwas mit einer blutjungen, von dir _abhängigen_ , Verkäuferin anfangen willst, dann sag mir bitte vorher Bescheid. Damit ich rechtzeitig kündigen kann, bevor ich mich mit dem unausweichlich folgenden Shitstorm befassen muss.“

  
Ben sackte in sich zusammen und ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hände fallen.

  
Hux hatte sich währenddessen erhoben. „ _Das_ habe ich mir gedacht.“

„Heute Abend Solo! Heute Abend gehen wir zusammen etwas trinken. Du brauchst dringend menschliche Kontakte außerhalb dieses Einkaufszentrums.“ Damit verabschiedete er sich und ließ seinen frustrierten Chef zurück.

***

Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos für Rey und sie hatte genug Zeit, über ihr Erlebnis mit Ben Solo nachzudenken.

Die Flirtversuche, die der Kunde von Anfang an abfeuerte, waren schließlich in unfassbar eindeutig sexuelle Bemerkungen übergegangen und Rey war für einen Moment zerrissen gewesen im Entscheidungsprozess, ob sie es ignorieren konnte oder ihn mit deutlichen Worten an einen Kollegen zur weiteren Betreuung abgeben sollte.

Und dann war _er_ vor sie gesprungen mit geballten Fäusten und vor Wut zitternder Stimme, sprichwörtlich wie ein Ritter, der sich zwischen den Drachen und die Prinzessin wirft. Wenngleich der Kunde, alias der Drache, in diesem Fall eher an ein zitterndes Kaninchen erinnerte.

Die Gefühle, die das in ihr auslöste, waren unbeschreiblich. Sein Verhalten war _völlig_ übertrieben und sie legte bisher den größten Wert darauf, selbst für sich einstehen zu können. Aber das sie jemandem so viel bedeutete, dass er sie verteidigte und es ihm egal war, die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Ladens auf sich zu ziehen … es machte sie sprachlos. Sein Duft flüsterte ihr ohnehin stets zu, dass sie sich sicher fühlen konnte. Kombiniert mit seinem Verhalten war das fast zu viel. Es war albern und irrational, aber sie spürte, wie sich die Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Und das hatte nichts mit den Bemerkungen dieses Kunden zu tun, aber _alles_ mit Ben Solos Reaktion auf den Vorfall.

Amylin hatte ihr angeboten, früher nach Hause zu gehen, aber das war nicht nötig. Paige schien trotzdem eine Art schwesterlichen Beschützerinstinkt zu entwickeln und hakte sich auf dem Heimweg bei ihr unter.

„Es war ja ohnehin ausgemacht, dass wir heute Abend zusammen weggehen. Jetzt kommst du definitiv mit – keine Ausreden. Wir lassen dich auf keinen Fall alleine zu Hause!“

Rey lächelte über ihre Worte. Zum einen fühlte sich ihre Wohngemeinschaft mit Finn und Rose wirklich wie ein zu Hause an, zum anderen rührte sie Paiges Hartnäckigkeit.

„Also gut Paige, ihr habt gewonnen.“


	5. Überwältigt

_Auszug aus der Fachzeitschrift „Science of Human Biology“_

_Nach ihrer physiologischen Wirkung unterscheidet man unmittelbar, aber kurz wirkende Signalpheromone („Releaser“; z.B. Alarm-, Sexualpheromone) von Primerpheromonen („Primer“), die **längerfristige** Umstellungen im Hormon- und _ _Nervensystem_ _des Empfängers bewirken. Signalpheromone werden über_ **_Geruchsrezeptoren_ ** _registriert, während Primerpheromone **oral** wirken. Primer beeinflussen das _ _Hormonsystem_ _des Empfängers; oft greifen sie über eine Signalkaskade in den Stoffwechsel ein odeaktivieren Pro Proteine ,_ _welche an die_ _DNA_ _binden können._

_Eine kleine, aber aufsehenerregende Studie der University of Tokyo konnte nachweisen, dass bestimmte Gene **kompatibler Alpha/Omega-Paare,** nach oraler Aufnahme von Primerpheromonen des jeweiligen genetischen Partners, **irreversibel** aktiviert wurden. In der Folge konnten die Testpersonen sich früher wittern und den körperlichen Zustand (und in der Konsequenz über die Abgabe entsprechender Pheromone auch seelische Verfassung) des Anderen registrieren. Es wurde zudem eine hohe Ausschüttung des Bindungshormons Oxytocin beobachtet, wenn ein Paar miteinander agierte._

_Die ausführliche Studie ist nachzulesen in der Web of Science Group, Master Journal List; Publisher :_ _JAPAN SOC HISTOCHEMISTRY & CYTOCHEMISTRY , KYOTO, JAPAN, 602-80748, ISSN 0044-55191 / 1347-58000_  
  


~~~~~~~

Ben drehte seinen Old-Fashioned in den Händen und bemerkte finster, wie das Crushed Ice langsam aber sicher den Drink weiter verwässerte. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass er in solch einer Bar keine höheren Weihen der Cocktailkunst erwarten durfte. Es war eigentlich auch egal, er hatte ohnehin schon mehr als genug getrunken. Hux hatte ihn mit Gwen ins Moe Eisleys geschleppt mit der Bemerkung, dass er sicher eine Kneipe zu schätzen wisse, in der man ihn nicht gleich erkannte. Die Bar war relativ groß, laut und seit Jahren eine Institution – wenn auch leicht abgewrackt. Bisher war der Abend auch ganz nett gewesen und seine Stimmung hatte sich definitiv gebessert. Er würde sogar behaupten, dass er mindestens eine Stunde lang nicht an eine gewisse Verkäuferin aus dem Erdgeschoss gedacht hatte. Inzwischen waren Armie und Gwen allerdings unerträglich gut gelaunt und lieferten sich ein Dart-Duell, während Ben sich in die letzte Ecke am Tresen zurückgezogen hatte. Er wollte sich gerade heimlich davon machen, als ihm Reys Duft in die Nase stieg. Die Kneipe war inzwischen gut besucht, aber er hatte kein Problem, sie in dem ganzen Trubel auszumachen. Sie stand an einem Stehtisch in der Nähe des Eingangs, zwischen ihnen die ganze Länge des Lokals und eine Menschenmasse, die sich ab und zu weit genug teilte, damit er einen Blick erhaschen konnte.

Wenn er jetzt ginge, dann würde sie ihn zwangsläufig sehen. Was theoretisch auch kein Problem war – warum sollte er nicht hier sein? Praktisch jedoch … er fühlte sich geradezu getrieben davon, sie zu beobachten. War er ein Stalker? Himmel, diese Frau hatte eine Macht über ihn, ohne es auch nur zu ahnen. Er bestellte sich einen simplen Bourbon Whiskey in der Hoffnung, dass man einen Drink aus nur einer einzigen Zutat nicht versauen konnte.

***

Sie waren heute in der großen Gruppe aufgebrochen – Rose und Paige, Finn und Poe und ein Freund von ihm – Mika Tacker. So wie Mika sie unentwegt angrinste, war er ohne Zweifel von Poe auf sie angesetzt worden. _Großartig_. Vermutlich war er ein netter Kerl – nur hatte Rey nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, diese Annahme zu überprüfen. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie ihr relativ kurzes und körperbetontes, smaragdgrünes Lieblingskleid trug. Es musste so wirken, als hätte sie sich besonders sexy stylen wollen. Es zog sie einfach so gar nichts zu ihm und das war auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich.

Sie war nicht der Typ, den ein kurzes Gespräch mit jemanden so in Flammen setzte, dass sie an _mehr_ interessiert war. Ihre überschaubare Erfahrung mit Jungs oder Männern hatte sie das gelehrt. Sie brauchte Zeit, um jemanden zu vertrauen und an sich heran zu lassen. Nur um dann festzustellen, dass es auf Dauer doch nicht funktionierte. Sie hatte sich noch nie von jetzt auf gleich für jemanden erwärmen können und beneidete fast Rose oder Paige, die sich enthusiastisch innerhalb eines Abends Hals- über Kopf verlieben konnten. Jedoch hatte sich genau _das_ möglicherweise in der jüngsten Vergangenheit geändert. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, jegliche Gedanken an einen breitschultrigen, dunkelhaarigen Riesen auszublenden.

Was _schwierig_ war. Es gab nämlich einen guten Grund, sich den Duft von Leder und Wald in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Sie konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen aber würde ihren Caipirinha darauf verwetten, dass Mika ein Pheromonspray aufgelegt hatte. Er roch zwar nicht so metallisch oder tranig, wie manch andere _übereifrige_ Männer, die romantische Avancen zeigten, aber der chemische Gestank überdeckte einfach alles andere. Sie atmete deshalb flach durch den Mund. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass Mika ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen wohl dahingehend deutete, dass sie auf seine Bemühungen ansprang.

Verzweifelt bemerkte Rey, das er kühner wurde und sie häufiger berührte – leicht am Arm, der Schulter oder kurz ihre Taille fasste, wenn er sich an ihr vorbei zur Bar drängte. Alles kein Drama. Nur schien Mika fest überzeugt zu sein, sich in einem beidseitigen Flirt zu befinden, während Rey einfach nur noch „raus“ wollte. Alleine durch die Nacht laufen war allerdings nicht die beste Idee und die Busverbindungen um diese Zeit waren lausig. Sie waren gemeinsam mit einem Sammeltaxi hier her gefahren und würden so auch wieder nach Hause gelangen. Dazu musste sie nur irgendwie die Zeit hier überstehen.

Sie verabschiedete sich von der Gruppe mit der Bemerkung, dass sie Kopfschmerzen hatte (die sie aufgrund dieses Geruchs tatsächlich langsam entwickelte) und zum Luftschnappen in den Garten gehen würde. Sie sah das hoffnungsvolle Leuchten in Mikas Augen und beeilte sich zu sagen, dass sie kurz **absolute Ruhe** brauche, damit sich keine Migräne entwickelte. Und _nein danke_ – sie würde den Weg alleine finden! Als sie sich endlich von ihrem ungewollten Verehrer losgekämpft hatte und die Bar verließ, glaubte sie schon wieder, _**ihn**_ zu riechen und reagierte augenblicklich darauf.

Im Garten angekommen, holte sie erleichtert tief Luft. Das hier war eher ein schwach beleuchteter Hinterhof mit einigen ramponierten Bänken für Raucher und verliebte Pärchen. Endlich wieder frei atmen können! Dieser olfaktorische Angriff auf ihre Sinne hatte sie fast verrückt werden lassen. Ihr Gehirn schien aus Verzweiflung diesen anderen – diesen wunderbaren - Duft zum Leben zu erwecken.

Sie hatte sich in den Schatten in die hinterste Nische zurückgezogen und verfluchte ihren Körper. Ihr Kopf wurde langsam wieder klar – zumindest so klar, wie er nach drei Cocktails sein konnte. Das Pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen verschlimmerte sich dafür unaufhörlich und sie drückte ihre Oberschenkel zusammen im unbefriedigenden Versuch, etwas Reibung und Druck zu erzeugen. Rey seufzte ungehalten, schloss ihre Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. In der Bar befand sich ein mehr als williger Kandidat, um ihr mit diesem Problem zu helfen. Aber sie konnte ausschließlich an jemanden denken, der herb nach Leder und Wald duftete, nach sinnlicher Süße von Geißblatt und nach Sommerregen.

***

Ben drehte sein Glas noch ganze zwei Minuten in den Händen, nachdem sie an ihm vorbei gegangen war. Er sagte sich Dinge wie: _Bleib verdammt noch mal sitzen. Oder geh nach Hause. Es ist eine verdammt schlechte Idee, jetzt da raus zu gehen. Definitiv nicht vernünftig. Hux bringt dich um._

Dann leerte er sein Glas in einem Schluck, knallte es auf den Tresen und preschte hinterher. Zum Teufel mit der Vernunft.

Das schummrige Licht aus einigen Retro-Lichterketten, gespannt zwischen zwei struppigen Bäumen, tauchte den vorderen Teil des Hofes in ein gelbliches Licht. Er ging an einem Pärchen vorbei, dass sich eine Zigarette teilte und schmachtende Blicke zuwarf. Rey war fraglos hier – ihr Duft hing schwer und einladend in der Luft.

Es gab mehrere Gründe, warum er sich _nicht_ in Erinnerung rief, welche Floskeln bei einem so _unwahrscheinlichen_ Treffen angebracht waren. Zum einen war da die Tatsache, dass er die letzte halbe Stunde zusehen musste, wie dieser Möchtegern-Casanova versuchte, sich an sie heran zu machen. Etwas weniger Alkohol in seinem Blut hätte möglicherweise auch geholfen zu erkennen, dass es höchst verdächtig aussehen musste, wie er sie _rein zufällig_ in der hintersten Ecke dieses Hofes aufspürte. So aber blitzte nur ein einzelnes Wort in seinem Bewusstsein auf.

_Mein._

Rey zwang sich dazu, ruhig und tief zu atmen, während sie ihre Beine immer fester zusammenpresste. Sie seufzte leise, als sie meinte, _ihn_ immer stärker zu riechen. Ihr Slip war durchweicht und sie würde nicht – _nicht_ – in der Öffentlichkeit ihrer Lust nachgeben. Sie realisierte erst auf den letzten Metern, dass er tatsächlich hier sein musste. Dass es einfach nicht nur ihre Vorstellung sein konnte, die sie in diesen Zustand absoluter Geborgenheit, Ergebenheit und gleichzeitiger Lust versinken ließ. Trotzdem- oder gerade deshalb - blieb sie wie erstarrt sitzen. Sie wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeuten mochte. Fürchtete, dieser Augenblick würde wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen, sobald sie ihre Augen öffnete. Er war von hinten an sie herangetreten und sie hörte ihn stoßweise einatmen, spürte seinen Blick förmlich auf ihrer Haut. Es gab keinen Grund, sich umzudrehen oder aufzurichten, dann sie wusste mit 100%iger Sicherheit, dass Ben Solo hinter ihr stand. Und etwas in ihr flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie genau so bleiben wollte. Sie beugte ihren Kopf etwas mehr zurück und entblößte ihre komplette Halsbeuge.

Aus Bens Brust kam ein tiefes Rumpeln und er atmete mit geblähten Nasenflügeln tief ein. Er brauchte kein Psychologiebuch um ihre Körpersprache zu lesen.

_Sieh her, ich vertraue dir. Ich mach mich verletzlich. Ich unterwerfe mich._

Tief in ihm erweckte das _etwas_.

Er brauchte auch keine Bestätigung, dass sie _wusste_ , wer hinter ihr stand. Warum das so war – darüber würde er sich später in Ruhe Gedanken machen.

Ben schlang seine Finger locker um ihren Hals und ließ seinen Daumen mit leichtem Druck entlang ihres Halses gleiten. Ihr entfuhr ein leises Wimmern und das war alles, was noch nötig war, um jegliche Zurückhaltung hinter sich zu lassen. Sein Daumen wanderte wieder nach oben, wo er ihn gegen ihren Kiefer presste und ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung drückte. Er beugte sich vorne über und seine Lippen strichen zart über ihre. Reys Duft schien sich zu ändern – mehr Kardamom, mehr Süße.

Genießerisch nahm er sich Zeit dafür, über die weichen Seiten ihrer Wangen zu fahren, die festeren Partien ihrer Wangenknochen und Stirn zu kartographieren, die Stelle zwischen Kieferknochen und Hals, die weich war und besonders intensiv duftete. Sie war unter seinen Berührungen ein vibrierendes, wimmerndes Wesen geworden und das spornte seinen männlichen Stolz weiter an. Er brachte seine Lippen zart auf die Ihren. Als hätte sie darauf gewartet, öffnete sie sofort ihren Mund und er tauchte ein in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Es war wie ein Stromschlag, als sich ihr Geschmack über seine Zunge legte.

Er saugte scharf die Luft ein und versank in der Konsequenz noch tiefere in ihrer Welt aus süßem Duft, Begehren und Lust. Rey stöhnte leise in ihren Kuss und griff blind in seine Haare.

Er saugte und leckte und sie waren ein Gewirr aus Zähnen und Zunge, Keuchen und Seufzen. Noch niemals hatte etwas so begehrenswert _geschmeckt_. Als würde sich ein Schleier heben und er konnte eine neue Ebene in dieser Realität ertasten, riechen, wahrnehmen. Da war etwas, was in ihn floss, ihn umspannte, veränderte und er empfing es mit offenen Armen.

Allerdings – er musste sich fast in die Hälfte falten, um sich ausreichend tief herab beugen zu können.

Er beendete den Kuss und ging mit einem schnellen Schritt um die Bank herum, um sich neben sie fallen zu lassen. Reys Augen schnappten auf, aber er konnte kein Unbehagen darin erkennen. Ihre Lippen waren gerötet und sie blinzelte ihn durch halbgesenkte Lider an – mit Hunger und vielleicht auch leicht verwirrt. Wie aus eigenem Antrieb glitten seine Finger durch ihre Haare und griffen ihren Hinterkopf, um sie in einen neuen Kuss zu ziehen. Er hatte keinen Masterplan, wohin das alles führen sollte. Aber er musste sie schmecken und spüren, sonst würde er durchdrehen. Da war kein Raum für Gedanken, was angemessen war und welches Tempo den anerkannten sozialen Konventionen entsprach. Jede Zelle seines Körpers brannte für sie, musste sie näher haben, riechen, schmecken, fühlen. Rey hatte ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben und er fuhr über ihre Schulter zu ihrer rechten Brust. Ihre perfekte Rundung lag fest in seiner Handfläche und es war geradezu _tragisch_ , dass der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides so züchtig kurz unter ihren Schlüsselbeinen endete. Rey lehnte sich in seine Berührung, aber er ließ seine Hand tiefer gleiten, bis er ihr nacktes Knie erreicht hatte. Ihr Atem stockte und er spürte, wie sie unter seinen Händen steif wurde. Ben wollte gerade seinen Kopf heben, den er aktuell in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben hatte, als sie fest in seine Haare griff und ihn kräftiger zu sich zog.

 _Mit dem größten Vergnügen_.

Seine Finger bahnten sich langsam den Weg entlang ihres inneren Oberschenkels und Rey Atmung wurde ungleichmäßig. Seine Mundwinkel bogen sich in ein Lächeln und er biss sanft in ihr Ohrläppchen. Sie hatten noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen und offenbar sah sie genauso wenige eine Notwendigkeit dazu wie er. Er war noch Zentimeter von ihrem Geschlecht entfernt, als er bereits spürte, wie feucht sie war. In sein langsames Ausatmen mischte sich ein leises Stöhnen. Sie wirkte auf ihn wie eine Droge, sein Fokus nur auf ihr und ihr allein. Seine Finger glitten höher und – _fuck_ – ihr Slip war praktisch getränkt. So sehr ihn das antörnte, so entfachte es auch einen kleinen Funken, der sich immer mehr in sein Bewusstsein drängte. Er saß noch keine fünf Minuten mit ihr auf dieser Bank und sie war bereits so unfassbar erregt – wohl aber hatte sie den ganzen Abend mit dieser Witzfigur verbracht. Was, wenn sie _ihn_ wollte?

Er hatte inne gehalten und atmete schwer gegen ihre Schläfe, während sie beide Hände über seine Brust gleiten ließ.

_„Ben!“_

Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und verletzlich – und sie hatte _seinen_ Namen gesagt. Es besänftigte seine plötzliche Eifersucht etwas.

„Rey, ist das für mich?“ Seine Worte an ihrem Ohr klangen angestrengt, als würde er sich mühsam zusammennehmen. „Bist Du für mich so feucht? Nur für mich?“

Rey erschauderte über seinen besitzergreifenden Ton, über das dunkle Vibrieren seiner Stimme. Vielleicht hätte sie erschrocken sein sollen über die Entwicklung der letzten Minuten. Vielleicht den letzten Resten Vernunft folgen, und das hier stoppen. Es war, als stände sie unter einem Zauber – oder Fluch? Sie würde alles tun, damit er weitermachte. Die Wahrheit zu sagen war da das Geringste.

„Nur für dich, Ben. Ich denke pausenlos nur an dich. An deinen Duft, wie du wohl schmeckst, deine Hände.“ Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus, da war keine Chance, sie in sich zu behalten. „Du fühlst dich so gut an, so gut … ich brauche …brauche dich.“

Bens Mund war wieder auf dem Ihren und aus seiner Kehle kam ein Geräusch, das verdammt stark an ein Schnurren erinnerte. Als seien Finger energisch ihren nassen Slip über ihre Klitoris rieben, schnappte sie nach Luft und biss ihn aus Versehen leicht. Er ließ sich davon nicht stören und zog mit seinem Zeige und Mittelfinger feste Striche zwischen ihren Lippen. Der nasse Stoff produzierte eine starke Reibung und Rey krallte sich hilflos in seine Schulter. Die Präzision und Kraft seiner Bewegungen waren kein Vergleich zu dem ziellosen Gefummel ihrer bisherigen Partner. Dieser Mann hatte eine Mission und das hier war allem Anschein nach nicht nur Mittel zum Zweck für ihn.

Ben umschloss ihren Hinterkopf mit seiner linken Hand und drücke ihr Gesicht sanft gegen seine Brust. Sie war so vollkommen umhüllt von seinem Duft, abgeschirmt von der Außenwelt und wimmerte und stöhnte in seinen Körper. So erregt er auch war – sie befanden sich immer noch in einem für jeden frei zugänglichen Hinterhof und dieser Umstand war sowohl ihm als auch seinem zuckenden Schwanz schmerzhaft bewusst. Ben richtete notdürftig seine Erektion durch seine Jeans hindurch neu aus, um sich dann wieder ganz Rey zu widmen. Gepriesen sei die Erfindung von Kleidern und Röcken, er beneidete sie glühend!

Ohne Umschweife fanden seine Finger wieder ihren Weg in ihre Mitte und er zog das störende Stück Stoff zur Seite, um endlich ungehindert ihre Hitze und Nässe spüren zu können. Rey machte wieder die wundervollsten Geräusche, gedämpft in sein Hemd und er schloss einen Moment seine Augen. Mit seinen Fingern verfolgte er einen steten Rhythmus zwischen der leichten Verdickung am Beginn ihres Geschlechts und dem verführerischen Eingang zu ihrer Pussy, glitschig und geschwollen und für ihn ab heute gleichbedeutend mit dem Paradies. Er würde ihr jeden Grund geben, niemand anderen als ihn zu wollen. Er war nahezu besessen von dem Gedanken, ihr zu dem besten Orgasmus ihres Lebens zu verhelfen. Es sollte für sie nur noch ihn geben und ihn allein.

Beim nächsten Stoß glitt er bis zum zweiten Fingerknöchel mit beiden Fingern in sie und Rey stöhnte so laut, dass er ihr Gesicht fester gegen sich presste. Ihr Unterleib schnellte nach vorne und sie spiegelte seine Stöße mit schierer Verzweiflung. Als er seine Finger ihn ihr beugte, um über diese _eine_ , weichere, Stelle zu reiben, spürte er den Beginn eines Flatterns und Kontrahierens um seine Finger. Ben zwang seinen Körper weiter nach unten, damit er die Stelle an ihrem Hals lecken und daran saugen konnte. Etwas dort zog ihn magisch an, ihr Duft schien dort besonders stark und süß zu sein. Sie krallte ihre Finger so stark in seine Schulter, dass es grenzwertig schmerzhaft war. Ihre Laute mäandrierten zwischen leisem Stöhnen und regelrechtem Schluchzen, alles Zeichen, wie sie immer weiter die Kontrolle verlor. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, das ihm jemals so ein Hochgefühl gegeben hatte. Seine Finger fuhren härter in sie, darauf bedacht, konstant in diesen kleinen, schwammigen Bereich zu stoßen und seinen Daumen dabei immer wieder ihre Klitoris finden zu lassen. Ihre Hüften schnappten plötzlich nach vorne und er fühlte den Druck ihrer Beckenmuskeln um seine Finger, während aus ihrem Mund ein zusammenhangloser Wortsalat aus „ _Ben- oh Gott – ja -fuck – Ben_ “ kam. Er behielt seine Bewegungen bei, wenn auch sanfter, um sie durch die letzten Wellen ihres Orgasmus zu begleiten. Flüssigkeit tropfte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie gerade leicht gesquirtet hatte. Es erfüllte ihn mit so viel machohaften Stolz, dass er es am liebsten laut von den Dächern gerufen hätte. Ben hielt sie weiter eng an sich gepresst und atmete in ihre Haare. Seine Finger zog er indes zurück und massierte ihre Oberschenkel, unwillig diesen intimen Bereich zu verlassen. Ab hier würde sie entscheiden, wie es weiterging.

Rey verharrte eine lange Zeit in ihrer Position, während ihr Bewusstsein langsam wieder in der Realität ankam. Noch konnte sie alle Konsequenzen ausblenden – zumindest musste sie noch nicht _reagieren_.

Denn wie zum Teufel sollte sie reagieren – nach dem unglaublichsten Orgasmus ihres Lebens, den ihr – _shit_ – der _Chef ihres Chefs ihres Chefs_ beschert hatte.

Ohne dass sie ihn wirklich kannte.

Auf einer Bank in einem schäbigen Hinterhof.

Sie hatte ihm mehr als enthusiastisch erlaubt, sie zu berühren. Nein – nicht nur zu berühren. Gott – sie schreckte selbst in Gedanken vor der einzig korrekten Bezeichnung dafür zurück. Er hatte sie, verdammt noch mal, mit den Fingern gefickt und sie war mehr als einverstanden gewesen. Irgendwie erschien ihr die Tatsache, dass er es ihr es auf diese Art besorgt hatte, besonders intim. Er hatte gehört wie sie in Ekstase kam, hatte sie dabei gesehen und während er noch perfekt gekleidet dasaß, war sie über seinen Fingern gekommen. Sie fühlte sie extrem verletzlich und wollte ihren Kopf am liebsten nie wieder heben müssen. Dann drängte sich ein weiterer, hässlicher, Gedanke nach vorne.

Ben indes war momentan vollkommen damit einverstanden, Rey zu halten und in ihr Haar zu atmen. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm zwar zu, dass er vermutlich bald am eigenen Leib überprüfen konnte, ob es so etwas wie einen Samenstau tatsächlich gab, aber er wollte diesen Moment nicht zerstören. Allerdings dämmerte ihm langsam, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Rey schien sich immer weiter in ihm zu vergraben.

„Rey …? Alles in Ordnung?“

Sie reagierte nicht, sondern machte sich noch kleiner.

„Was ist los?“

„Oh … … ich …was musst du jetzt denken?“ Sie klang durchweg beschämt und schockiert.

Ben war einfach nur verblüfft. Er konnte eigentlich nur daran denken, dass er mehr von ihr spüren wollte – bevorzugt zu Hause in seinem Bett. Und auch wenn er eine Ahnung hatte, dass sie nicht darauf hinaus wollte, konnte es vielleicht nicht schaden, die angespannte Stimmung etwas zu lockern. „ _Uhm_ … dass diese Bank für dich ziemlich unbequem sein muss – so gestaucht wie du sitzt?“

Gedämpft durch sein Hemd und seine Brustmuskeln kam ein Ton, der Bände über Reys überbordendes Schambewusstsein sprach. Auch wenn er keine Idee hatte, _warum_.

„Das … muss aussehen, als …. als … würde ich das zu meinem Vorteil nutzen wollen … beruflich.“

Bens Augen wurden groß. Oh Gott – wohin waren ihre Gedanken nur gewandert. _Das_ gab seiner überreizten Erektion den nötigen Dämpfer.

„Rey, nein, sto…“

„ **BEN**?“

Hux Stimme polderte durch den Hof und Ben fluchte. Sein Timing war wie immer _großartig_.

„Steckst du hier irgendwo?“ Seine Schritte näherten sich und Rey rutschte panisch ans andere Ende der Bank.

Alles was Ben tun konnte, war hilflos dabei zuzusehen. So abstrus ihr Gedankengang auch war – es könnte tatsächlich ein schlechtes Licht auf sie werfen und er wollte vor ihr sicher keine Diskussion mit Hux über die Angemessenheit seines Verhaltens Angestellten gegenüber führen. Das war der Grund, warum er sich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit dazu zwang, nicht seine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken. Sie nicht wieder in den Arm zu nehmen, auch wenn alles in ihm dagegen protestierte.

Hux bog um einen halbverdorrten Strauch und seine Augen verengten sich augenblicklich. „Hier bist du also. Wir suchen dich schon eine Weile - wir wollen gehen.“ Sein Blick wanderte argwöhnisch zu Rey und wieder zu Ben zurück.

Ben unterdrückte den Drang, seinen Freund anzublaffen. „Armitage, ich komme gleich. Ich würde gerne mit Rey … Esposito mein Gespräch beenden.“

Rey sprang auf ihre Füße. Da es in diesem Hof kein Loch gab, in welches sie sich stürzen konnte, zog sie die Flucht nach vorne vor. „Alles in Ordnung! Ich habe ohnehin nichts mehr …hinzuzufügen. Meine Freunde warten sicher schon auf mich!“

Und damit stürzte sie zur Hintertür und so schnell wie möglich weg aus dieser Situation.

„Ben?“ Hux lauerte förmlich auf eine Reaktion von ihm und Ben verspürte ein starkes Bedürfnis, den Rothaarigen zu würgen. Mit einem gepressten Atemzug zwang er sich, wieder seine Fassung zu erlangen. Morgen war Sonntag. Er hatte einen ganzen beschissenen Tag lang Zeit sich zu überlegen, wie er _das_ wieder glatt bügeln wollte.


	6. Worst Case Szenarien

Paul Patine nahm kommentarlos seinen Café au lait mit dem obligatorischen Croissant von seinem Dienstboten entgegen. Auf seinem Tisch ruhte bereits seine Zeitungsauswahl –Frankfurter Allgemeine, Handelsblatt, Le Temps, Wall Street Journal, Les Échos … und eine irritierend große Menge an Klatschblättern. Er seufzte bitter. Dieser Wust an grellbunten Heftchen war von seiner Vertrauten Sloane Rae angeschleppt worden. Als wäre es ihm _wichtig_ , in welchem dieser Bilderbücher sie die Hetzjagd _wirklich_ begannen. Sobald die Saat ausgebracht war, würde sie sich hoffentlich ohnehin von alleine verbreiten.

Er tauchte das Croissant in seine Tasse und wartete gedankenverloren, bis sich das Gebäck leicht vollgesaugt hatte. Seit einiger Zeit pflegte er auch diese Gewohnheit wieder. Wenn man so alt wie er war, nicht die abwegigste Idee. Aber noch nicht _so_ alt, um zu vergessen, welche Schmach Ben Solo über ihn gebracht hatte. Es hatte ein paar Jahre gedauert, um sich aus seinem Schockzustand wieder hochzurappeln, neue Kontakte aufzubauen oder alte wiederzubeleben.

Jetzt gab es nichts, was seinen Rachefeldzug stoppen konnte. Er nahm sein Smartphone vom Kaminsims, durchsuchte seine Kontakte und wählte die entsprechende Nummer. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis am anderen Ende ein leicht kratziges „Oui?“ zu hören war. Neun Uhr morgens an einem Sonntag war offenbar nicht ihre Zeit.

„Ma jolie – es wird Zeit, dass du deine Schulden bezahlst ….“

***

Dieser Sonntag war die Hölle gewesen. Es war unglaublich, wie viele Worst-Case-Szenarien gedanklich in 24 Stunden passten. Rey wusste natürlich, dass 99% davon völlig übertrieben waren, aber dennoch!

Er hätte durchaus Grund, sie für eine Schlampe zu halten. Das würde ihn zwar ebenfalls zu einer männlichen Version davon machen, aber gewöhnlich störte das Männer nicht so sehr, oder? Vielleicht dachte jetzt – nachdem er nüchtern war – tatsächlich, sie wolle sich hochschlafen?

Wobei _er_ den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Möglicherweise war das also kein Thema für ihn und er war stattdessen verärgert darüber, dass nur _sie_ ihren Spaß bekommen hatte? Könnte er einen Grund finden, ihr deshalb zu kündigen? Gestörtes Vertrauensverhältnis oder etwas in der Art? Wobei sie sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, dass er zu so etwas in der Lage war. Sie fand ihn inzwischen nicht nur durch und durch attraktiv, sondern auch … _interessant_. Freundlich. Sie wollte mehr über ihn erfahren. Wann genau war das passiert?

Was sie zu einem weiteren Worst-Case-Szenario führte. Er hatte an diesem Abend nur Lust ( _Haha_ ) auf eine schnelle Nummer gehabt und wollte nichts darüber hinaus von ihr. Nein – das wäre kein _weiteres_ Worst-Case-Szenario.

Es wäre **_das_** Worst-Case-Szenario.

***

Als Ben am diesen Morgen durch die noch leere Passage lief stellte er enttäuscht fest, dass _UPPERclass_ nach wie vor geschlossen war. Ein persönliches Gespräch ohne die neugierigen Augen ihrer Kollegen wäre ja auch _zu einfach_ gewesen. Er verdrehte ironisch seine Augen. Also galt es, kreativ zu werden – nicht gerade seine Stärke. Irgendwie musste er den _Vorfall_ am Wochenende ins rechte Bild setzten. Armitage mochte Recht haben, dass ein Verhältnis mit einer Angestellten ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn und die Firma warf. Also würde er es richtig machen – er wollte ohnehin keine flüchtige Affäre. Davon hatte er früher weiß Gott genug gehabt.

Er musste einen Weg finden, dass sie mit ihm aus ging. Am besten mehr als nur einmal. Gerne könnte der Abend dann bei ihm enden – oder bei ihr. Solange es nur nicht eine klapprige Holzbank war. Ihr für ihn _völlig abwegiger_ Gedankengang, dass er glauben könnte, sie wollte ihn ausnutzen, hatte allerdings eine andere Idee in seinem Hirn generiert. Was, wenn sie dachte, dass _er_ seine Position ausnutzen wollte? Was, wenn er seine Position bereits an diesem Abend missbraucht _hatte_? Himmel – er konnte sich ja nicht mal selbst erklären, warum er dermaßen impulsiv agiert hatte.

 _Ja_ , er fühlte sich extrem zu ihr hingezogen. _Ja_ , sie war für ihn das hübscheste und begehrenswerteste Geschöpf, was ihm je begegnet war. Aber das alles war kein Grund, aus heiterem Himmel und so gut wie wortlos Sex mit ihr zu haben. Oder wie auch immer er _ihre Interaktion_ nennen wollte. Was war nur mit ihm los, verdammt noch mal? Sobald er ihr gegenüberstand, brannten einfach sämtliche Sicherungen bei ihm durch. 

Seufzend betrat er sein Büro und schloss mit Nachdruck die Türe. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, ihr eine Email zu schreiben, aber verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Sie war schließlich kein Geschäftskontakt für ihn. So etwas wie eine Blumenlieferung in den Shop war andererseits wieder etwas zu viel des Guten, am Ende würde sie sich unbehaglich fühlen. Ihre Privatadresse ließ sich zwar ermitteln, aber streng genommen war das gegen die Datenschutzbestimmungen und er käme sich wie ein Stalker vor. Ben holte seinen alten Kaligraphiefüller aus der Schublade. Gesegnet seien die altmodischen Methoden – und die endlosen Strafarbeiten, die er in Jugendzeiten unter den Augen seines Onkels abarbeiten musste.

***

Rey wollte gerade für ihre Mittagspause den Laden verlassen, als ihr eine adrett gestylte Blondine entgegen kam. Sie war tatsächlich auf dem Weg zu _ihr_ gewesen und überreichte ihr einen blanken Umschlag – _von der Geschäftsleitung_ , wie sie sagte. Rey versuchte, ihn mit einem Pokerface entgegen zu nehmen und stürmte dann schnellst möglichst in die _CANTINA_ am Ende der Passage. Sie zwang sich dazu, erst ihr geliebtes Karotten-Feta-Panini und ein großes Glas Wasser zu bestellen, bevor sie mit zitternden Fingern den Umschlag öffnete.

Darin war ein cremefarbenes Blatt aus schwerem Papier. In der oberen rechten Ecke prangte tatsächlich ein personalisiertes Wasserzeichen in Form zweier verschlungener Buchstaben. **_B_** und **_S_**. Nicht, dass sie wirklich überrascht war, von wem dieser Brief kam. Diese _anbetungswürde,_ klassische Art der Kontaktaufnahme in einer geradezu verstörend eleganten Schrift passte zu ihm.

_Rey,_

_ich möchte dich bitte, mich heute Abend zum Essen zu begleiten. Mir ist bewusst, dass es sehr kurzfristig ist, aber ich muss dringend mit dir über das letzte Wochenende reden. Ich werde auf dich um 20 Uhr am Haupteingang warten und hoffe inständig, dass du erscheinst._

_Ben_

Rey knetete ihre Hände. Sie war aufgeschmissen. War sie aufgeschmissen? Sie war aufgeschmissen! Allein schon, weil sie ihn unbedingt sehen wollte. Aber was, wenn er ihr nur auf schonende Art beibringen wollte, dass alles ein alkoholbedingter Ausrutscher war? Allerdings wäre das wohl mit die aufwändigste Art in der Menschheitsgeschichte, jemanden abzuservieren. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass sie ihn verklagte? Wie auch immer – es war jedenfalls keine Option, _nicht_ zu erscheinen.

***

Rey war pünktlich. Überpünktlich, um genau zu sein. Wäre sie auch nur eine Minute länger zu Hause geblieben, wäre sie vermutlich Amok gelaufen. Oder hätte alles Rose erzählt. Nach dem Ende ihrer Schicht war sie schnellst möglichst nach Hause gefahren, hatte sich geduscht und zurecht gemacht. Letztendlich hatte sie sich für ein dunkelblaues, tailliertes Cocktailkleid entschieden, dessen samtenes Oberteil einen züchtigen Rundhalsausschnitt hatte und dafür ihren Rücken frei gab. Der Rock aus fließendem, leicht glänzendem Material war in breite Falten gelegt und mit einem Gürtel vom Samtstoff abgesetzt. Sie wollte nicht übertreiben, aber neben Ben Solo in seinen Maßanzügen oder Designerjeans war es leicht, sich underdressed zu fühlen. Und heute Abend brauchte sie Selbstvertrauen. Punkt.

Natürlich roch sie ihn wieder, _bevor_ er überhaupt vor dem Haupteingang erschien. Anscheinend hatte er bis jetzt durchgearbeitet. Es verwunderte sie lediglich, wie viel Zeit verging zwischen den ersten Spuren seines Duftes in der Luft und dem Moment, als er _wirklich_ vor ihr stand.

Ihr Herz tat einen kleinen Satz, als er sie breit anlächelte. Rey war überzeugt gewesen, dass ihr Treffen mit einer unangenehmen Stimmung beginnen und sich vermutlich den restlichen Abend kaum bessern würde.

Aus irgendeinem Grund waren diese Bedenken und ihre Verlegenheit in diesem Moment hinweggefegt. Dankenswerter Weise verlief ihre Begegnung genauso, wie sie sich den Beginn eines romantischen Abends vorstellte. Insbesondere ohne Verweise auf schlüpfrige, vorherige Treffen.

„Wollen wir zu Fuß gehen?“ Er musterte kurz ihre halbhohen Pumps. „Es ist nicht weit – nur ein paar Querstraßen.“

Rey atmete erleichtert aus. In einem der zahlreichen Restaurants im First-Order-Komplex hätte sie sich zu sehr beobachtet gefühlt. Sie begannen ihren kurzen Spaziergang durch die belebte Altstadt und entlang beleuchteter Schaufenster wortlos, nur von Zeit zu Zeit trafen sich ihre Blicke und blieben für einen Moment und mit einem leichten Lächeln aneinander haften. Als sie von der breiten Passage in eine Seitenstraße abbiegen mussten, dirigierte sie Ben mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken um die Ecke. Für den Rest des kurzen Weges beließ er seine Hand, wo sie war. Was wie ein kleiner elektrischer Schlag entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule begann, setzte sich in warmes Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut fort. Es war verrückt, wie wohl sie sich fühlte, wie weich ihre Knie wurden. Hätte sie die Wahl, sie würde sich mit diesem Gefühl der absoluten Zufriedenheit niederlegen und die Augen schließen. Alle Sinne nur auf diesen Zustand ausrichten und nichts weiter. Was für ein bizarrer Gedanke – vielleicht war sie wirklich überarbeitet und brauchte mehr Ruhepausen!

Ihr Ziel war ein pittoreskes italienisches Ristorante mit überschaubarer Platzzahl. Die cremefarbenen Servietten und Tischdecken versprachen ein eher gehobenes Lokal, ohne _zu_ elitär zu wirken. Rey war augenblicklich beruhigt – sie hatte gefürchtet, dass er sie in eines dieser In-Restaurants schleppen würde, in denen sie zwangsläufig unangenehm auffallen _musste_.

Gleich zu Beginn kam Ben kurz ins Stocken. Sollte er Rey fragen, ob sie ein Glas Wein trinken wollte? Das war eine absolut normale Frage bei einer Essenseinladung. Allerdings erinnerte es ihn an den vergangenen Samstag, an dem er eindeutig zu viele Drinks hatte. Möglicherweise startete er damit eine Gedankenkette, die einem harmonischen Abend nicht zuträglich war. Nach einer inneren Debatte fragte er dann doch, den Blick fest in die Karte gerichtet. Zu seiner Erleichterung antworte Rey einfach mit einem dankbaren: „Gott – _ja_ … bitte!“ Sie war ganz offensichtlich genauso nervös wie er.

Ab da verlief ihr Gespräch … _flüssig,_ in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes. Kleinere Pausen waren nicht unangenehm und die Art, mit der sie sich durch die Konversation bewegten, überraschend unterhaltsam. Rey hatte Charme, Witz und kein Bedürfnis, ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Außerdem einen _erstaunlich_ großen Appetit. Nach einem gemischten Vorspeisenteller, Tagliatelle al pasticcio als Primi Piatti für beide, als zweiten Gang Saltimbocca alla romana für Rey und Costolette di agnello al pistacchio für Ben war sie tatsächlich gerade damit beschäftigt, eine Portion Tiramisu zu verspeisen. Er fragte sich fasziniert, wie das alles in diese zierliche Person hinein passte. Und weil sie inzwischen schon lange saßen und er einen großen Anteil dazu beigetragen hatte, dass sie inzwischen bei der zweiten Flasche Wein angekommen waren, verließ diese Frage schneller seinen Mund, als ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand stoppen konnte. 

Rey hielt kurz inne und schluckte den Bissen Tiramisu herunter, während bei Ben sämtliche inneren Sirenen angingen. Einer Frau zu sagen, sie esse viel! Hatte er völlig den Verstand verloren? Entweder sprang sie ihm gleich an die Kehle oder … oh Gott … es war schon so lange her, dass er in _diesen_ Kreisen unterwegs war. Von den ganzen Stars und Sternchen, die Snoke um sich geschart hatte und auf Events offen oder subtil für seine Produkte und das Ansehen der Kette warben, hatten sich nicht wenige direkt nach einem Essen auf die Toilette verdrückt. _Wenn_ sie denn etwas gegessen hatten. Bazine hatte es bevorzugt, an ihr 16/8-Stunden-Essintervall zu erinnern und an einem Zitronenwasser zu nippen. Rey war so schmal – der Gedanke, dass sie sich selbst schaden könnte, war beängstigend.

Rey löffelt, ahnungslos über seinen inneren Tumult, langsam weiter und dachte über eine Antwort nach. „Es ist eine … _ungünstige_? … Angewohnheit von mir, dass ich oft tagsüber nichts oder kaum etwas esse. Ich bin es so von früher gewohnt. Aber _wenn_ etwas Leckeres vor mir steht – und das hier ist extrem gut! – dann lasse ich auch nichts übrig. Vielleicht stamme ich direkt von diesen archaischen Sippen ab, die nur alle paar Tage ein ganzes Gnu verspeist haben. Oder … was sonst so herumsprang.“

Ben atmete langsam aus. Er war so dankbar, dass sie seine Frage nicht als Beleidigung aufgefasst hatte und lediglich seltsame Essgewohnheiten zu pflegen schien. Irgendwie musste er langsam die Kurve bekommen, warum sie heute Abend hier saßen. Bevorzugt, ohne dass er sie vorher verärgerte.

„Dann wäre es vielleicht eine gute Idee, wenn du häufiger mit mir abends zum Essen gehen würdest!“ So – jetzt war es heraus und er musste abwarten, ob sie der Bemerkung mit einem Witz ausweichen würde. Nie war die Zeit langsamer verstrichen.

Rey sah überrascht auf in Bens ernstes Gesicht. Er wirkte etwas zu angespannt für ihr gerade noch lockeres Gespräch. Sie hatte erwartet, dass irgendwann der unangenehme Moment kommen würde, wenn er über ihr _letztes Treffen_ reden wollte. Nicht aber, dass er ein _Weiteres_ ausmachen wollte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug aus Wald und Sommerregen und Süße.

„Die Idee klingt gut.“

Nicht sehr eloquent, aber Rey war schon glücklich, überhaupt einen sinnvollen Satz bilden zu können. Ben nahm mit einem halben Lächeln ihre Hand in Seine. Wie gerne würde er sie jetzt küssen. War das schon wieder zu impulsiv? Auf jeden Fall eher unangemessen in diesem Restaurant. Er hatte in ihrer Gegenwart eine Tendenz dazu, _unangemessen_ zu reagieren. Er lachte leise in sich hinein – das war jetzt auch schon egal. Über den Zeitpunkt, Förmlichkeiten auszutauschen, waren sie lange hinaus.

Mit zwei Schritten stand er neben ihrem Stuhl, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Mit Rücksicht auf ihre Umgebung etwas _weniger_ leidenschaftlich als zwei Tage zuvor. Nach einer Sekunde des Schocks entspannte sich Rey und ihre Lippen antworteten seinen sanften Bewegungen. Diesem, im Gegensatz zu seinem Gemütszustand, geradezu züchtigen Kuss. Ihr Duft, die Wärme ihrer Haut und wie sie ihn bei jedem Wort, jeder Berührung, jedem Blick perfekt zu spiegeln schien, war überwältigend. Sie waren so exakt auf derselben Wellenlänge, dass es beängstigend war. Es kostete all seine Willenskraft, um den Kuss zu brechen und sie stattdessen in sich aufzunehmen. Ihre rotgeküssten Lippen, die geröteten Wangen und ihre weitgewordenen Pupillen. Ihr Anblick war verführerisch aber _ihr Duft_ das wirklich atemberaubende. Karamellisierten Äpfeln mit der ätherischen Note des Kardamoms fluteten seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit und ließen ihn tief einatmen. Er starrte auf ihre Nasenflügel, die sich ebenfalls hoben und ihre tiefen Atemzüge verrieten.

„Wir … wir sollten gehen. Ich zahle jetzt!“

Rey blinzelte ihn an, als würde sie langsam erwachen. „Ist damit alles gesagt, was du so dringend besprechen wolltest? Kein Gespräch über angemessenes Verhalten zwischen Chef und Angestellten?“ Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe und studierte ihn, musste genau wissen, was da zwischen ihnen war. Für einen Moment wirkte er überrascht, dann aber antwortete er gefasst.

„Ich dachte, dass hätte ich deutlich genug gemacht. Ich will kein Chef-Angestellten Verhältnis, kein Machtungleichgewicht. Ich will … nur dich.“

Rey ließ einen zittrigen Atemzug entweichen. Es machte sie schwindlig, in welcher Geschwindigkeit sich _dieses Etwas_ zwischen ihnen entwickelte. „Ich will dich auch.“ Sie hatte es so leise geflüstert, dass sie nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er es gehört hatte. Aber er zog scharf die Luft ein und das war Antwort genug.

„Dann lass uns dem eine Chance geben.“

Zehn quälend lange Minuten später hatten sie gezahlt und Ben zog sie an der Hand nach draußen.

„In der Tiefgarage steht mein Auto, ich bringe dich na … „

Weiter kam er nicht.

„ _Kylian, Mon loup –_ so gut dich hier zu treffen! _“_

Ben wirbelte herum und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Fassungslosigkeit streckte er seine Schultern durch und Rey kam es so vor, als würde er vor ihren Augen auf mysteriöse Weise seine Masse verdoppeln und sie effektiv vor der Person vor ihm abschirmen. Zudem schob er sie etwas weiter nach hinten und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie darüber verärgert war oder es als beschützende Geste verstehen sollte.

Seine Stimme war zu einem kalten Zischen geworden. „Bazine – was machst du hier?“

„Kylian, sei nicht so schroff zu mir.“ Sie hatte eine Hand besitzergreifend auf seine Brust gelegt und blinzelte durch ihre langen, falschen Wimpern. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir unsere Unstimmigkeiten bereinigen könnten. Klare Verhältnisse schaffen.“ Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

Rey war … _rasend_ vor Wut. Wie konnte diese Frau es wagen, einfach so dazwischen zu platzen, sich so wichtig zu machen. Da war auch ein kleiner Stich Eifersucht über dieses perfekte Wesen vor ihr. Groß, schlank und mit endlosen Beinen , die von der engen, schwarzen Lederleggin und der körperbetonten, schwarz-weiß gemusterten Tunika, aufs eindrucksvollste unterstrichen wurden. Die 12 Zentimeter-Absätze an den goldenen Pumps halfen vermutlich auch. Ihre hohen Wangenknochen waren mit Rouge betont und ihre kirschroten Lippen in ein amüsiertes Grinsen gezogen. _Natürlich_ glänzten ihre Haare wie flüssige Seide und ergossen sich unnatürlich voluminös bis zur Mitte ihren Schulterblätter. Sie war ohne Zweifel unglaublich attraktiv. Und ohne Zweifel wanderten ihre Augen berechnend von Ben zu Rey.

Bens Hand schoss zu ihrem Handgelenk und er zog ihre Finger mit mühsam kontrolliertem Gesicht von sich weg.

„Zwischen uns gibt es rein gar nichts zu klären. Du hast damals perfekt klargemacht, auf wessen Seite du stehst! Was ist los, Bazine – buchen dich seine Kontakte nicht mehr?“

Bazine hauchte theatralisch ihren Atem aus. „Ach Kylian – ich dachte, wir könnten uns wie Erwachsene unterhalten. Aber wenn Du kein Interesse daran hast … .“

Etwas am Rand von Rey Sichtfeld bewegte sich schnell und sie lenkte ihren Blick dorthin – auf die andere Straßenseite. Jemand verstaute etwas in einer Tasche und lief zügig weiter. Auch Bens Aufmerksamkeit war darauf gezogen worden und er donnerte ein aufgebrachtes: „Was zum Teufel, Bazine!“

Wortlos ließ er sie stehen und zog Rey an sich, während er sie eilig vom Restaurant weg und in Richtung der Fußgängerzone dirigierte. Sein Griff war an der Grenze zu schmerzhaft und er hatte sie mehr _in_ als _an_ seine Seite gepresst. Wenn Rey nach oben schaute, waren lediglich seine angespannten Kiefermuskeln in ihrem Blickfeld, während er seine Zähne fest aufeinander presste. Er überragte sie als feste, dunkle Masse und hatte gleichzeitig seinen Arm eng um sie geschlungen. Während er voran stürmte, rempelte er in nicht wenige Menschengruppen und scheuchte Passanten aus dem Weg. Seine gemurmelten Entschuldigungen trugen wenig dazu bei, die Flüche gegen sie abzumildern.

Rey hätte sich vermutlich losreisen sollen. Doch sie war nicht nur von seiner Körpermasse umhüllt, sondern auch von seinem Duft. Die Wahrheit war, er hätte sie in die dunkelste Gasse ziehen können, und sie wäre ihm freudig gefolgt. Er roch nach zu Hause und dem Versprechen, dass er sie beschützen würde. Warum dass in einer belebten Straße nötig war und er Selbige durchpflügte, als würde er sich auf einem Schlachtfeld befinden, entzog sich ihr allerdings. _Möglicherweise_ – raunten ihr die letzten Reste ihres rationalen Denkvermögens zu – war sein Verhalten auch völlig überzog und ergab keinen Sinn. Aber das war egal, denn sein fester Griff auf ihrer Haut, der süße Duft mit den überlagernden Noten von Wald und Leder machten sie überraschend _einverstanden_ damit.

Um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können, musste Rey nahezu _joggen._ Erst ein frustriertes Schnauben von ihr brachte ihn zum Halten. „Rey – entschuldige bitte. Wie gedankenlos von mir.“ Er sah sie erst hilflos an und scannte dann fahrig die Umgebung.

Rey war _verwirrt._ In erster Line von sich selbst. Sie sollte ihm sagen, dass sie nichts mit dem zu tun haben wollte, was da gerade vor sich ging. Was immer es auch zu klären gab mit dieser Frau, war nicht ihr Problem. Außerdem wollte sie nicht nach einem Date – denn das war es, oder? – im Laufschritt fortgeschleift werden. Sie war leicht verärgert. Aber eben auch nicht mehr.

Gerade erst hatten sie ausgesprochen, dass sie dasselbe im Sinn hatten. Rey wollte mit ihm zusammen sein und sehen, wohin es sie führen würde. Sie fühlte sich wohl mit ihm wie noch mit niemanden zuvor und alles ihn ihr sträubte sich dagegen, das einfach gehen zu lassen.

„Ok, was genau geht hier vor sich?“

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich versuche alle deine Fragen zu beantworten. Nur bitte – lass uns erst zurück zur Tiefgarage gehen.“

Rey stimmte mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit zu. Er schuldete ihr mehr als nur eine Erklärung, aber was waren schon zehn weitere Minuten.


	7. Die Bedeutung hinter den Dingen

Ben öffnete ihr die Tür seines schwarzen Sportwagens und wirkte dabei noch etwas blasser, als sonst. Er aktivierte die Zündung und seine Finger flogen über einen Touchscreen. Als sich die Scheiben daraufhin verdunkelten, entspannte er sich minimal und drehte sich zu Rey.

Sie saß mit verschränkten Armen in ihrem Sitz. „Also – vielleicht beginnst du damit, wer diese Frau gerade war?“

„Bazin Netal. Wir waren vor fünf Jahren einige Zeit zusammen. Ich habe damals nicht die besten Entscheidungen getroffen, muss ich ergänzen. Sie war eines von den Gesichtern, die Snoke benutzte, um sein Image aufzubessern. Ich dachte, sie wäre einfach ein Model wie alle anderen, das auf Aufträge von ihm und seiner Familie spekuliert. Snokes Verwandtschaft hat mehr als nur _einen_ Fuß in Frankreichs Modeindustrie. Aber er hatte offenbar nicht nur den Werbedeal mit ihr klar gemacht. Sie hat mich für ihn ausspioniert und in seinem Sinne beeinflusst.“

Er rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sitz auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

„Wir haben damals Snoke mit einem Strafverfahren gedroht und ich ging davon aus, dass Bazine auf unserer Seite ist. Mit „ _wir“_ meine ich Hux, Phasma und mich. Aber sie wollte ihre Beziehungen zu den großen Designhäusern nicht gefährden und hat auf Snoke gesetzt. Ich dachte damals … „ er schaute auf seine Hände und hielt kurz inne.

„Egal – das war es im wesentlich. Sehr stark gekürzt.“ Er fuhr sich seufzend durch seine schwarze Mähne. „Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass wir bis morgen früh hier sitzen würden, wenn ich alle Details erzählen soll. Was ich tue, wenn möchtest!“

Den letzten Satz hatte er hastig hinterher gesetzt und saß sie jetzt aus großen Augen an.

Reys Ärger war ohnehin schon zerronnen und spätestens jetzt war nichts mehr davon übrig. „Ok“, sagte sie sanft.

„Warum _Kylian_?“

Ben machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und _winselte_. „Snoke hatte den seltsamen Tick, Namensbedeutungen eine große Wichtigkeit zuzuschreiben. Es war eine Art … uh … _Kosename_ für mich.“

Reys Augenbrauen schossen gefühlt bis zum Haaransatz. „Kosename?“

„Das kommt uns hier eigenartig vor, aber Franzosen belegen gerne alles und jeden damit. Die Bedienung im Lokal, der Chef den Angestellten und umgekehrt, den Schwager eines Freundes – egal. Ernsthaft, mit Kylian bin ich noch gut weggekommen. Armitage wurde von ihm „Mon petit renard“ genannt.“

„Entschuldige, aber mein nicht vorhandenes Französisch ist eingerostet …“

„Das heißt: _Mein kleiner Fuchs_.“

Rey prustet ein Lachen heraus.

„Und was bedeutet dann Kylian?“

„Das ist die französische Form von Cillian und bedeutet so viel wie _“der Kämpfer_ ” oder “ _der Krieger_ ”. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er es wegen dieser Bedeutung gewählt hat – die andere ist nämlich …“ - er grinste süffisant – „der Mönch!“

„Ich neige dazu etwas … impulsiv zu sein. Heute weiß ich, dass nicht Weniges, was mich damals an die Decke hat gehen lassen, von Snoke initiiert war. Vielleicht hat er meine Ausbrüche genossen – besonders, weil er mich hinterher zurechtweisen konnte. Und ich war mit mir beschäftigt und habe seine krummen Geschäfte lange nicht bemerkt.“

„Bleibt noch die Frage, was Bazine mit dir klären wollte?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung – ehrlich. Meiner Meinung nach gibt es da rein gar nichts mehr zu klären. Ich habe sie vor über vier Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen und keine Idee, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt auftaucht. Und ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie zufällig vor dem Il Gargano stand. Das passt einfach alles nicht zusammen.“

Ben saß mit hängenden Schultern neben ihr und Rey konnte keine Falschheit erkennen, keine Lüge. Da war nur der unbedingte Wunsch in ihr, ihn zu beruhigen. Er wirkte frustriert und sie wollte ihm dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit zurückgeben, dass sie noch vor wenigen Minuten so stark erfüllt hatte. Zögernd streckte sie ihre Hand aus und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare, strich leicht über seinen Nacken. Wie auf Kommando entspannte sich Ben neben ihr und summte leicht. „Du bist nicht verärgert? Du hättest allen Grund dazu. Das hatte ich für unsere erste Verabredung nicht im Sinn.“

Rey massierte ihn jetzt beherzter und lächelte, als er seine Armee über dem Lenkrad verschränkte und den Kopf mit einem tiefen Seufzen dagegen fallen ließ. Nach einer Minute riss er sich zusammen und drehte sich einmal mehr zu ihr. „Du bist unglaublich. Ich weiß nicht, warum du tust, was du tust. Statt mir eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen und mich zur Hölle zu schicken. Ich mache es wieder gut, ich verspreche es.“

Was er nicht sagte war, wie unerwartet ihn ihr Verhalten traf. Wie _vertraut_ sie mit ihm war. Er hatte nicht etwa vergessen, was er mit ihr vor ein paar Tagen gemacht hatte. Aber das hier hatte eine ganz andere Qualität. Wie sie in ihrem Sitz kniete und durch ihre Berührungen seine Anspannung schmelzen ließ, war für ihn ein ganz neues Level von Intimität.

Er kaute auf seiner Wange. Himmel, würde er sie gerne mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen. Aber es war spät und der Vorfall mit Bazine war zu eigenartig gewesen.

„Darf ich dich nach Hause fahren?“

Rey nickte und er nutzte den Moment, um sie wieder zu küssen. Er musste mit allen Mitteln sicherstellen, dass zwischen ihnen keine unangenehme Befangenheit zurück blieb. Im Moment schien ein Kuss dafür bei Weitem am Geeignetsten. Einigen Minuten und zwei sorgfältig zerstörte Frisuren später startete er schweren Herzens den Motor.

Viel zu schnell für Reys Geschmack waren sie vor dem Gebäude angekommen, dessen oberstes Stockwerk sie mit ihren Freunden bewohnte. Ihren vermutlich noch sehr _wachen_ Freunden. Ein Treffen zwischen Ben, einer vor Neugier Funken sprühenden Rose und einem reserviert bis abwehrenden Finn schien gerade … mehr als ungünstig!

Ben schnallte sich ab und löste gerade Reys Gurt, als ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel landete. Rey saugte hastig die Luft ein _– diese_ Muskeln waren also genauso hart, wie seine Brustmuskeln. Ein Detail, was ihr Körper mit großem Interesse zur Kenntnis nahm und einen neuen Schwall Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen produzierte.

Ben sah sie an und seine dunklen Augen schienen sie zu verschlucken. Sie meinte eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, Neugier und Begehren zu sehen. _Zu riechen?_

„Ähm …ich wohne mit Freunden zusammen … und … sie sind etwas _speziell_ und können _anstrengend_ sein. Ich würde dich lieber an einem anderen Tag vorstellen.“ Dann hielt sie kurz mit leicht panischem Blick inne. Zum einen wurde ihr gerade bewusst, dass sie die Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel unablässig geöffnet und geschlossen hatte in einer Art bizarren Massage. _Wie ein verdammtes Kätzchen!_ Und dann war sie vielleicht gerade völlig über das Ziel hinausgeschossen.

Ben studierte sie aber immer noch mit dieser Mischung aus Neugierde und Hunger, nur dass er inzwischen auch noch amüsiert aussah.

„Wenn … wenn du das überhaupt willst, natürlich.“ Gott – Eloquenz war heute keine ihrer Stärken.

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte weiter nach oben und er beugte sich zu ihr, um leise direkt in ihr Ohr zu sprechen. „Ich möchte das unbedingt, aber heute Abend ist dafür vielleicht wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Dafür hingegen …“

Mit einem überraschten Quicken hatte er Rey auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Die Mittelkonsole und Schaltung drückten unangenehm in ihre Waden und das war wirklich der _einzige_ Grund, warum sie sich neu arrangierte und sich rittlings über ihn kniete. Es hatte rein _gar nichts_ damit zu tun, dass sie fast drohte wahnsinnig zu werden, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich ein gewisses Maß an Reibung zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Und das Lenkrad, was gegen ihren Po drückte, wenn sie zaghaft ihr Becken gegen ihn stieß, störte außerdem _kaum_. Vernachlässigbar, wirklich.

Sie hatte ihre Hände in seine Haare gekrallt und war sich nicht sicher, wer den Kuss initiiert hatte, der momentan ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit in Beschlag nahm. Vermutlich beide. Seine riesigen Hände spannten sich über ihre Hüften und dirigierten sie in einen flüssigen Rhythmus , während er etwas im Sitz nach vorne rutschte und dann blind nach der Sitzverstellung tastete, um die Lehne abzusenken.

Rey spürte seine harte Erektion nur zu deutlich und zentrierte sich darüber, um mit einem Seufzen darüber zu reiben. Aus Bens Kehle kam ein verzweifelter Laut und er schien augenblicklich beschlossen zu haben, sie zu verschlingen. Zumindest wenn sie danach ging, mit welcher Dringlichkeit er an ihrer Zungen und ihren Lippen saugte. Um Atem ringend richtete sie sich auf und starrte auf Ben Solo herab. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten und waren durch halb gesenkte Lider auf sie fokussiert, während seine Lippen vom Küssen geschwollen waren. Ohne Zweifel genau wie die Ihren. Sie wollte _das hier_ unbedingt _, ihn_ unbedingt, mit überwältigender Heftigkeit.

Die letzten Reste ihres logischen Denkvermögens raunten ihr zu, dass ihr Verhalten komplett ungewöhnlich für sie war. Und dennoch – alles fühlte sich so _richtig_ an. Ben lag schweigend unter ihr, während sie ihre Hände auf seiner Brust abgestützt hatte. Sie konnte sehen, dass er abwartete – nur gelegentlich seine Finger fester gegen ihren Hüftknochen presste oder sein Becken wie aus eigenen Antrieb leicht gegen sie stieß. Rey schluckte trocken – ihre Kehle war im Gegensatz zu ihrer Vagina die reinste Wüste. Vermutlich war ihre Stimme auch deshalb ein heißeres Flüstern. „Was machst du nur mit mir? Was geschieht zwischen uns? Ich … ich bin eigentlich nicht so … impulsiv.“

Ben blinzelte und brach seine selbstauferlegte Bewegungslosigkeit. „Ich hoffe du glaubst mir wenn ich dir sage, dass das für mich auch nicht gerade an der Tagesordnung ist. Ganz im Gegenteil!“

Was konnte er ihr noch sagen? Dass ihn ihr Geruch dermaßen überwältigte und ihm sagte, dass es für sie beide kein „ _zu schnell“_ gab? Kein „ _Vielleicht“_ und _„Möglicherweise“_ und es erst recht keine einmalige Geschichte für ihn war? Er wollte schließlich nicht wie ein Freak wirken. Also setzte er auf die wenigen Dinge, die er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte.

„Ich weiß nur, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will und sich noch niemals etwas so durch und durch stimmig angefühlt hat. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu forsch bin – wenn es um dich geht, kann ich mich kaum zurückhalten. _Allerdings_ …möchte ich ergänzen, dass momentan _du_ auf _mir_ sitzt.“

Rey schnaubte kurz, aber ließ sich ansonsten von seiner kleinen Stichelei nicht ablenken. Es gab wichtigere Aussagen als den letzten Satz. Zum Beispiel, dass sich diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen _durch und durch stimmig_ anfühlte. Alles fühlte sich so _richtig an_ –das war vorhin _ihr_ Gedanke gewesen.

Rey beugte sich nach vorne und fing seine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss ein. Dann lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen seine und schloss die Augen. Sie war noch nie gut gewesen, anderen zu vertrauen. Wenn sie die folgenden Worte herausbekommen wollte, dann musste sie zumindest vermeiden, ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Mir geht es genauso!“

Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihren Hinterkopf und er dirigierte ihren Mund wieder auf den Seinen. Als er kleine Bisse über ihren Hals verteilte, knurrte er leise.

„Ich hätte dich zu mir nach Hause nehmen sollen.“

„Fahr mich das nächste Mal zu dir nach Hause!“

Er antwortete mit einem kräftigen Stoß zwischen ihre Beine und warf anschließend seinen Kopf zurück, um dieses Mal in klarer Frustration aufzustöhnen.

„Gott – entweder wir verabschieden uns jetzt, oder ich nehme dich hier und jetzt auf diesem Autositz und unter der Straßenlaterne“. Sein Gesicht war ein Beispiel an Agonie und Gram.

Rey biss sich auf ihre Lippe. Heute Abend bedauerte sie zum ersten Mal, nicht alleine zu wohnen. „Wann …“.

„Morgen!“ Einen Atemzug später seufzte Ben schwer. „Verdammt – ich habe morgen Abend dieses Geschäftsessen. Hast Du am Mittwoch Zeit?“

Rey nickte langsam.

„Ich hole dich wieder am Eingang ab. Bis wann arbeitest du?“

„Bis 19 Uhr …aber … komm in die Bar, in der wir uns am Wochenende getroffen haben.“

Rey war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, ihn – _schon wieder_ – für jeden sichtbar vor dem First-Order-Komplex zu treffen.

Ben nickte verständnisvoll und es dauerte auch lediglich weitere 15 Minuten, bis sie bereit zum Aussteigen war. Mit klopfendem Herzen und geröteten Wangen trat sie den Weg in ihre Wohnung an.

***

_Teilgebiete der Verhaltensbiologie_

_Unter dem Begriff "Verhalten“ versteht man in der Biologie die Gesamtheit aller beobachtbaren Zustände und Veränderungen bei Tieren und Menschen als Antwort auf innere und äußere Reize. Dazu gehören Bewegungen, Körperhaltungen, Lautäußerungen und Duftabgabe._

_Die Verhaltensbiologie unterscheidet Angeborenes Verhalten und Erworbenes Verhalten. Zu ihren Teilgebieten gehören unter anderem auch die Neuroethologie; sie untersucht Phänomene wie spontanes Instinktverhalten und angeborene Auslösemechanismen, aber auch Rezeption, Fortleitung und Verarbeitung von Lichtsinneseindrücken._

_Achtung: beachte die Erläuterungen im Praxisteil über die **Unterschiede angeborener Auslösemechanismen** zwischen der **Normalbevölkerung** und Trägern des **Alpha/Omega-Gens**. **Der Schutzinstinkt** gegenüber dem Partner wird z.B. wesentlich früher ausgelöst, als in der Vergleichsgruppe ohne Alpha/Omega-Gen. _

_~~~~~~~~_

Rey schob Rose Studienskripte zur Seite, um Platz für das Frühstück zu schaffen. Sie genoss wie jeden Dienstag ihren entspannten Morgen. In der Regel hatte sie dann die Zwischenschicht, die erst um 10:30 Uhr startete und teilte dieses Schicksal in den meisten Wochen mit Finn. Es war eine schöne Gewohnheit geworden, gemeinsam in Ruhe zu frühstücken und den Tag zu beginnen. 

Finn zerkleinerte gerade ein paar Weintrauben für sein Müsli, während Rey den Kaffee zubereitete.

„Und Sunshine … erzählst du mir, mit wem du gestern so lange aus warst? Hast du doch Mika angerufen? Er hat Poe wohl einige Male auf dich angesprochen.“

„Uh … nein! Nein – nicht Mika. Gib mir noch etwas Zeit ja? Ich muss erst herausfinden, wie ernst es zwischen uns ist. _Bevor_ ich ihn von Euch auseinander nehmen lasse!“

_Und bevor ich zugebe, dass ich mich mit meinem Chef verabrede. Den du nicht leiden kannst._

Finn musterte sie lange und grinste. Weitere Fragen ersparte er ihr aber – wohl, weil er sich in die Tageszeitung vertiefte. Er stieß ein gedehntes W-o-w aus und kaute geräuschvoll auf seinem Nussmüsli.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Solo ein Arsch ist!“

Rey goss den Kaffee auf ihre Hand statt in die Tasse und fluchte laut. Sie fühlte förmlich, wie sie kreidebleich wurde. Hatte sie sich verraten? Hatten ihre Freunde aus dem Fenster beobachtet, als er ihr gestern Abend einen letzten Kuss gab? Oder hatte sie ihre Gedanken vorhin in geistiger Umnachtung laut ausgesprochen?

Finn nahm sich seine Kaffeetasse und drehte die aufgeschlagene Seite zu Rey. Gut, dass sie saß. Zu sehen war ein Foto von einem ärgerlichen Ben und Bazine, die vor ihm stand. Das Foto musste gestern Abend geschossen worden sein. Allerdings gab es noch ein weiteres Bild. Es zeigte Bazine tränenüberströmt und mit verschmierter Mascara, die sich an ihren Oberarm fasste, auf dem einige blaue Flecken prangten. Der Text war reißerisch und die Überschrift sagte alles. „Kaufhaus Magnat Ben Solo bedroht Exfreundin“

„Du weißt überhaupt nicht, ob das stimmt!“

Finn sah sie an, als wäre sie geisteskrank geworden. „Ausgerechnet _du_ unterstellst einer Frau, dass sie lügt? Rey – ich bitte dich. Solo ist genau der Typ der meint, dass er alles bekommt, was er will.“

Rey hatte keine Idee, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Vielleicht, dass sie ziemlich sicher zu dem Zeitpunkt mit ihm zusammen war? Fraglos würde sie Sie für ihn aussagen oder vor dem Reporter vorstellig werden. Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm sprechen.


	8. Hexenjagd

Es zeigte sich, dass „ _mit ihm sprechen_ “ schwieriger war, als angenommen. Sie hatte seine private Telefonnummer nicht. Blieben zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens: über den außen liegenden Büroeingang an der Nordfassade direkt bis in den Olymp auffahren und dort bei einem Mitarbeiter um eine Audienz bitten. Alleine dieser Gedanke machte Rey nervös. Was mochten die Leute dort über sie denken? Was, wenn er keine Zeit hatte und sie abgewiesen würde? Also entschied sie sich für die zweite Variante und wählte die offizielle Büronummer der New-Order-GmbH und Co.KG. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, begrüßte sie eine routiniert klingende Empfangsdame mit der Bitte um den genauen Grund ihres Anrufes und welche Abteilung sie zu sprechen wünsche. Shit.

„Ähm – ich müsste Be … Herrn Solo direkt sprechen … in einer privaten Angelegenheit.“

Ein etwas lauterer Atemzug am anderen Ende der Leitung verriet die Anspannung der Dame.

„Herr Solo ist momentan beschäftigt. Eine offizielle Stellungnahme zu dem Zeitungsartikel von heute wird es in Kürze geben.“ Und mit dieser knappen Antwort beendete ihr Gegenüber den Anruf, bevor Rey einen weiteren Ton herausbringen konnte. Doppelt _Shit_.

Sie war ganz offenbar für eine Reporterin oder etwas in der Art gehalten worden. Kein Wunder – man konnte davon ausgehen, dass Freunde oder Familie seine private Nummer besaßen. Also gut, er war beschäftigt und das Kind war ohnehin schon in den Brunnen gefallen. Sie konnte auch bis morgen warten – was blieb ihr anderes übrig.

***

Ben wanderte in seinem Büro auf und ab, während Hux gegen seine Bürotür lehnte und Phasma die Position vor seinem Schreibtisch bezogen hatte. Sie waren heute kurz nach ihm in den Gebäudekomplex gestürmt und hatten ihn in seinem Büro aufgesucht. Ein Segen, dass er das örtliche Käseblatt nicht in seinem Apartment abonniert hatte, sondern nur – gezwungenermaßen – auf der Arbeit las. Es reichte schon, dass es ihm die Stimmung verhagelte, als ihm Armitage den Packen Papier auf den Tisch warf. Natürlich hatte er den beiden sofort erklärt, dass an der Sache kein Körnchen Wahrheit war. Da sie nicht nur Ben, sondern auch Bazin kannten, musste sie Ben nicht lange von seiner Unschuld überzeugen. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, wie unschön die Situation war. Zusätzlich zu Bazines tränenreicher Geschichte über ihn als verschmähten und deshalb aggressiven Ex-Liebhaber hatte das Blatt noch einen alten Geschäftsfreund von Snoke ausgegraben, der zitiert wurde mit „Ben Solo legte schon vor fünf Jahren ein extrem gewalttätiges Verhalten an den Tag.“

Ben erinnerte sich durchaus. Einer von Snokes persönlichen Kontakten an der Frankfurter Börse hatte süffisant bemerkt, dass sie _Gott-sei-Dank_ zugunsten von Safeguard die Anteile an FiberTech abgestoßen hatten. Beides waren Zusammenschlüsse von Firmen, die Arbeitskleidung in Sri Lanka bzw. Bangladesch herstellten. In fünf Fabriken von FiberTech waren schwere Brände mit etlichen Toden ausgebrochen und die Produktion lag am Boden. Was natürlich dazu führte, dass der Aktienwert von Safeguard als direkter Konkurrent durch die Decke ging. Gideon Hask schwadronierte geradezu euphorisch darüber, wie leicht Fabriken doch in die Luft flogen und es wirklich keinen _besseren_ Zeitpunkt hätte geben können.

Das hatte bei Ben ein sehr schales Gefühl hinterlassen und er hatte Hask lediglich _gebeten_ , den Mund zu halten. _Möglicherweise_ hatte er ihn dabei am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. _Vielleicht_ ließ er seine Füße auch in der Luft baumeln, als er mit gefletschten Zähnen knurrte, Hask solle sich seine Begeisterung über dieses Unglück in den Hintern schieben.

 _Fuck!_ Bens Faust krachte in den massiven Eicheschrank und er fluchte gleich noch einmal. Hartholz – in der Tat.

Gwen las zum dritten Mal den Artikel, während ihn Hux einfach nur beobachtete und ausdampfen lies.

„Was ich nicht verstehe“, meldete sich Phasma schließlich zu Wort, „warum jetzt? Warum taucht dieses Schlampe jetzt auf und wieso schießt sich die örtliche Presse auf dich ein?“.

„Also gut Ben – du warst nicht mit Bazine im Il Gargano. Aber auch nicht alleine, oder?“

Ben atmete langsam aus und drehte sich zu Armitage um. Es gab einen Grund, warum er ihn damals gebeten hatte, sein Geschäftsführer zu sein. Der Mann war nicht dumm. „Nein, ich pflege gelegentlich ein _Privatleben_ , von dem ich dir nichts erzähle.“ Er betonte dabei besonders „Privatleben“ und hoffte, dass Hux den Hinweis verstehen würde.

Was er auch tat. Nur war es ihm natürlich egal.

„Wer?“

„Das geht dich nichts an!“

„Himmel – Ben! Wenn es jemanden gibt, der deine Version des Vorfalls bestätigen kann, dann solltest du jetzt auch mit dem Namen um die Ecke kommen.“

„Ich ziehe sie da nicht mit hinein! Du weißt, wie die Presse sein kann!“

„Wer weiß – vielleicht genießt sie sogar die Aufmerksamkeit. Schenk ihr was Schönes, lass sie bei Gucci oder sonst wo auf deine Rechnung einkaufen. Wenn irgendwer diese Nachrichten aufgreift und weiter spinnt, kann es unangenehm werden.“

Ben malte mit den Zähnen und würgte den Rothaarigen mit seinen Blicken. Er wusste, dass Armitage nur sein Bestes wollte. Aber Reys Privatsphäre gegen Geld zu gefährden und ihre Person am Ende noch auseinandernehmen zu lassen, ging mehr als nur einen Schritt zu weit.

Gwen legte den Kopf schief und bedachte Hux mit einem Grinsen. „Armie-Schätzchen, ich denke nicht, dass Ben seinen Hals für eine kleine Affäre riskieren würde.“

„Sag ich doch! Also spuck den Namen aus Solo. Du hast doch einen Namen, oder? Vielleicht auch eine Nummer?“

Bens Gesichtsausdruck verdiente inzwischen das Prädikat „mörderisch“.

Plötzlich schnellten seine Augen zu seiner grinsten Kollegin. „No. Fucking. Way!“

Phasma zog ihre Augenbraue in ihrer für sie so typischen Art und Weise nach oben und warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu.

„Ich denke, Benny-Boy hat Gefühle für seine mysteriöse Begleitung.“

Armitage ließ sich mit einem Grunzen in einen Stuhl am kleinen Besprechungstisch fallen. „Auch noch DAS … und jetzt?“

„Jetzt warten wir ab und hoffen, dass Gras über die Sache wächst.“

Ben Solo war nicht so erfolgreich geworden, weil er auf _Hoffnungen_ setzte. Aber in diesem Moment schien es ihm das Einzige zu sein, was Sinn machte.

***

Die Zeit verstrich im Zeitlupentempo. Rey quälte sich mit Gedanken, wie es ihm wohl gehen mochte. Und dann erst das Gespräch beim Abendessen mit Finn und Rose. Beide hatten eine Schwäche für Klatsch und Tratsch. Bisher empfand sie das als eine unterhaltsame Marotte. Aber nun schrie Rey innerlich, als die Beiden sich über den üblen Charakter ihres Chefs austauschten. Gegen Abend hatten die sozialen Medien den Fall aufgegriffen und die Sensationslust kochte dort über. Sobald sie mit Ben geredet hatte, würde sie alles aufklären! War er wirklich so eingebunden, dass er keine Zeit hatte, mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen? Es musste ihm doch klar sein, dass ihm ihre Aussage dazu helfen würde. Rey verabschiedete sich schon früh an diesem Abend aus der Wohnküche, um in eine schlaflose Nacht zu starten.

***

Am nächsten Tag gab es auf der Arbeit nur _ein_ Thema. Ein Thema, dass Rey ganz sicher nicht mehr hören konnte. Es half natürlich auch nicht, dass sie sich im medientechnischen Sommerloch befanden und sie wünschte sich plötzlich nichts sehnlicher herbei, als einen politischen Skandal oder ein Sportgroßereignis. _Irgendetwas_ , was die Aufmerksamkeit von Ben ablenken würde. Wenigstens war es ungewöhnlich ruhig im Laden. Das wiederum hatte vermutlich nichts mit dem Tratsch-Thema Nummer eins zu tun, sondern eher mit den 30 Grad Außentemperatur und dem Reiz von Freibädern, Grillfeiern und Biergärten.

Sie standen sich nun schon seit einer Stunde ohne Kunden zu dritt die Beine in den Bauch. Amylin Holdo tauchte aus ihrem kleinen Büro auf und rief ihre Mitarbeiter zu sich. Sie bot an, dass zwei von ihnen früher gehen konnten und Rey war nie schneller dabei gewesen, dieses Angebot dankbar in Anspruch zu nehmen. Es waren noch 1,5 Stunden bis zu ihrem Treffen mit Ben. Sie _könnte_ nach Hause gehen und duschen. Doch je eher sie mit ihm reden konnte, desto besser. Ihre Anrufe heute Morgen waren wieder abgewiegelt worden, aber inzwischen war sie bereit, es mit diesem Drachen von Empfangsdame persönlich aufzunehmen. Nicht, dass Rey sie _wirklich_ für unfreundlich hielt – sie beschützte Ben schließlich nur. Aber es war an der Zeit, dass sie endlich zu ihm vordrang und wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich durch die Bürolobby kämpfen musste, dann sei es so!

15 Minuten später stand sie vor dem Empfangstresen und blinzelte auf die zierliche Gestalt vor sich. Rey konnte nicht sagen, ob die Dame vor ihr 50 oder 100 Jahre alt war. Vielleicht auch, weil ihre Brillengläser eine derart absurde Dicke aufwiesen, dass sie ihre Augen um gefühlte 200 Prozent vergrößerten. Alles in Allem erinnerte sie Rey eher an eine Schildkröte, die sie aus unglaublich großen und wissenden Augen musterte. Frau Kanata hörte sich ihr Anliegen an, nur um dann in einem sanften, aber bestimmten Ton zu antworten, dass das, was sie suche, „ _vor ihr läge, und nicht hinter ihr._ “

Rey blinzelte langsam. Hatte die Frau etwas geraucht?

Von der Seite schaltete sich plötzlich eine männliche Stimme ein. Derjenige hatte offenbar ihren Austausch mitbekommen. Rey erkannte in ihm Armitage Hux, den Geschäftsführer von New-Order.

„Maz, du verwirrst unsere Besucher!“ Dann drehte er sich zu ihr und Rey konnte sehen, wie er versuchte, ihre Person einzuordnen. Schließlich glitt ein Leuchten über seine Gesichtszüge. „Sie sind die Angestellte von Upperclass – der Vorfall letzte Woche!“

Rey nickte nur und wollte gerade ansetzten, ihn nach dem Verbleib von Ben zu fragen. Hux kam ihr zuvor.

„Was unsere gute Maz in ihrer so eigenen Art sagen wollte ist: **_Ben_ **ist nicht hier – er ist schon vor über einer Stunde gegangen. Keine Ahnung wohin.“

Rey nickte wieder und heftete ihre Augen auf den Ausgang vor sich. Sie wollte sich höfflich verabschieden, aber Hux hatte einen intensiven Blick auf sie gerichtet und es dämmerte ihr, dass er ihre Unterhaltung noch nicht für beendet hielt.

„So, nachdem wir ja hier alle offenbar per „du“ sind – gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du mit Ben am Wochenende im Il Gargano warst?“

Reys Herz schlug bis zur Brust. War es ein Fehler, wenn sie ihm davon erzählte? Warum hatte ihn Ben nicht eingeweiht? **_Ben_**. Ah – er hatte ihre Reaktion auf die Nennung seines Vornamens getestet und sie war natürlich nicht im Mindesten irritiert gewesen. Sie kämpfte hart dagegen an, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Aber sie wollte sowieso die Wahrheit bekannt geben und wie es aussah, wusste Hux ohnehin Bescheid.

„Ja, war ich.“

„Dear Lord, dieser Bastard. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er gerade steckt, aber wenn du ihn findest – und _irgendetwas_ sagt mir, dass dazu in der Lage bist – dann richte ihm aus, dass ich ihn umbringen werde. Langsam!“

Er presste ärgerlich seine Lippen aufeinander. Während seines empörten Ausbruchs war sein britischer Akzent deutlicher zu hören gewesen. Es amüsierte Rey einerseits leicht, andererseits war sie zunehmend angepisst von der ganzen Situation. Seit zwei Tagen versuchte sie Ben zu erreichen, die Gerüchte schienen schlimmer und schlimmer zu werden und Bens Geschäftsführer erzählte ihr jetzt auch noch, er würde Ben – hoffentlich lediglich im übertragenen Sinne – umbringen wollen. Aus dem einzigen Grund, weil er mit _ihr_ zusammen war.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid befreundet?“ Wenn er sie duzte, dann konnte _sie_ das schließlich auch!

„Oh _Darling_ – bitte erinnere ihn daran!“

Sie stutzte. Die Unterhaltung konnte an diesem Punkt getrost beendet werden. Aber sie würde sich nicht alles bieten lassen.

„Sehr gerne – _Mon petit renard_!“

Hux erinnerte stark an einen Fisch, der nach Luft schnappte. Im Hintergrund hörte sie ein helles Lachen. Als sie zum Ausgang stürmte, sah sie gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ihm Gwen Phasma auf den Rücken klopfte, während sie von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt wurde.

***

Er hatte „raus“ gemusst, nachdenken, ohne den Atem von Hux in seinem Nacken. Was lag näher, als die Bar, in der er Rey treffen wollte, schon früher aufzusuchen? Der Whiskey hier war _ok_ und er musste sich gut überlegen, was er ihr sagen wollte. Das Problem war, dass sein Kopf und sein Herz (und vielleicht auch sein Schwanz) unterschiedliche Dinge im Sinn hatten. Es wäre definitiv das Beste, wenn sie sich in der nächsten Zeit nicht sehen würden. Ben wollte sie unbedingt aus seinen Problemen heraushalten. Irgendwann würde das Interesse an den Gerüchten über ihn wieder ersterben und _dann_ stände er sofort an ihrer Schwelle. Doch bis dem so war, sollten sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Person ziehen.

Verdammt. Er hasste diese Idee. Abgrundtief. Aus diesem Grund hatte er mehr als nur einen Whiskey intus, aber das Brennen davon in seinem Hals und die Wärme in seinem Bauch konnten nichts gegen die Kälte in seinem Herzen ausrichten _. Fuck_.

***

Rey drückte ihre Ledertasche gegen sich, als sie im Laufschritt in Richtung Mos-Eisley stürmte. Sie war aufgebracht und verwirrt und sie sehnte sich nach ihm. Diese verdammten Hormone – wie konnte sie sich nach nur drei Begegnungen so verlieben? Denn die Schmetterlingsschwärme, die in ihrem Bauch Runde um Runde drehten, sobald sie auch nur an Ben Solo dachte, waren kaum anders zu erklären.

Sie hatte es ja versucht.

Anfangs dachte sie, ihre Gefühle seien nur darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie so lange sexuell auf dem Trockenen gesessen hatte. Was sie, seit sie Ben getroffen hatte, _wortwörtlich_ nicht mehr tat! Erregungsschleim sei Dank. Außerdem sah er verdammt gut aus, nicht wahr? Was er tat, ohne Zweifel.

Aber sie hatte den zarten Verdacht, dass ihn andere weibliche Wesen zwar für attraktiv hielten, aber nicht gleich für den sexiest-Man-alive. Rey war, wenn es um Ben ging, definitiv _voreingenommen._ In bestmöglichsten Fall. Wegen all dieser verwirrenden Gefühle und Gedanken nahm sie auch nicht war, dass ihr jemand folgte.

Sie betrat die Bar und sein überwältigender Duft erfüllte den Raum. Um diese Zeit waren erst wenige Gäste anwesend und es war nicht schwer, die nach vorne gekrümmte Gestalt am Tresen als Ben Solo zu identifizieren. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht erreicht, als er sich zu ihr drehte und mit einer Mischung aus Begehren und Traurigkeit ansah. Es verwirrte sie noch mehr. Ihre Augen wanderten über ihn und nahmen die kleinen Details in sich auf, die ihr erzählten, in welcher Verfassung sich Ben befand. Sein Sakko hing über dem Barstuhl, seine Hemdärmel zur Hälfte hochgekrempelt und die obersten zwei Knöpfe von dem verknautschten Kleidungsstück geöffnet. Seine Haare fielen ihm wirr in die Stirn und seine Augen waren leicht glasig.

Es dauerte genau eine Sekunde für Rey, um zu entscheiden, dass er ihren Trost brauchte. Dass sie sich nicht etwa abgestoßen fühlte von seinem Zustand. Er brauchte sie und sie war da. Das war alles.

Eine weitere Sekunde später stand sie vor ihm und legte ihm die Hand an die Wange. Er lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in ihre Hand und atmete erleichtert aus. Es war, als würden die Anspannung und der Stress von ihm abfallen. Als könne er endlich wieder klar denken. Nun, _fast_ klar. Er drückte sich auf seine Füße und schwankte leicht, aber zog Rey dennoch augenblicklich ein eine fast erdrückende Umarmung. Als sie sich in seinen Armen wandt, erkannte er seinen Fehler und lockerte seinen Griff, während er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte.

„Entschuldige."

„Für was?"

Ben grunzte ein halbes Lachen heraus. „Ich muss riechen, wie ein verunglückter Schnapslaster."

Rey biss sich auf ihre Lippe und unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Ich kann in der Tat den Alkohol an dir wahrnehmen. Aber für mich riechst du in erster Linie unglaublich gut."

Rey scholt sich innerlich über ihren Fauxpas, doch Ben reagierte nicht darauf. Entweder hatte er nicht richtig zugehört, oder es kam nicht bei ihm an, wie eigenartig ihre Bemerkung gerade gewesen war.

„Hmmmm". Bens Lippen waren von ihrer Stirn zu ihrem Hals gewandert und er verteilte dort zärtliche Küsse, während er hörbar die Luft einsog. „Du riechst auch so unglaublich gut. Habe ich dir das schon gesagt? Orangenblüte und karamellisierter Apfel. Oh, und Kardamom. _So_ süß und gleichzeitig würzig und frisch." Er brabbelte vor sich hin und seine Hände strichen an ihrem Körper auf und ab. Reys Augen wurden groß. Es war nicht so sehr der Umstand, dass er in einer öffentlichen Bar begonnen hatte, mit ihr _herumzumachen_. Oder dass sie schon wieder so unglaublich feucht wurde. Vielmehr war es die Beschreibung ihres Duftes durch Ben. Sie hatte noch niemals gehört, wie jemanden so konkret den Körpergeruch einer anderen Person benannte. Höchstens ein „ich mag seinen/ ihren Geruch". Häufiger ein „derjenige stinkt." Nein – so ein Verhalten kannte sie nur von sich selbst.

„Außerdem wollte ich dir sagen, dass wir uns besser eine Weile nicht mehr sehen. Nur, bis sich die Gerüchte beruhigt haben. Ich will dich da nicht mit hineinziehen.“

Rey drückte sich entrüstet von ihm weg. „Das ist eine Schnapsidee!“

Er lachte dunkel, als hätte sie einen besonders guten Witz gemacht. „Whiskey, genau genommen. Jetzt, da du hier bist, finde ich die Idee auch nicht mehr besonders überzeugend.“

Rey fischte ihr Mobiltelefon aus ihrer Tasche um die Nummer des örtlichen Taxidienstes zu wählen. „Deine Adresse?“

Ihr Ton ließ keine Verhandlung zu und Ben grinste. „Nur, wenn du mich begleitest!“

Rey rollte mit den Augen. „Du brauchst eine Dusche und mindestens eine Kanne Kaffee. Und – übrigens – Hux lässt dir ausrichten, er bringt dich um.“

Ben kichert leise und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern, woraufhin Rey fast in die Knie ging. Als sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, hob sie ihren Blick vom Boden, um sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang zu konzentrieren. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie den kleinen, professionellen Camcorder in der Hand des Mannes sah. Halb hinter seinem Bein, aber so deutlich, als würde ein roter Leuchtpfeil über ihm blinken.

Rey verengte ihre Augen. Diese verdammten Mistkerle! Auf keinen Fall würde sie es erlauben, dass sie Ben in seinem Zustand vor eine Kamera zerrten.

Ergo zerrte Rey ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in den Hinterhof und schob ihn, leise murrend und protestierend, um die Ecke auf „ihre“ Bank.

In Lichtgeschwindigkeit war sie wieder an die Hintertür getreten und funkelte den gerade hindurch kommenden Reporter – oder was auch immer er war – an.

„Stopp – keinen Schritt weiter!“

Er sah irritiert auf sie herab, bevor er in ein ironisches Lächeln wechselte. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Ich werden Herrn Solo nur ein paar Fragen stellen.“

Rey drückte den Camcorder kraftvoll nach unten und bleckte ihre Zähne. Ihr sonst so starker … was auch immer … Ben ... war momentan außer Gefecht gesetzt und sie würde mit Zähnen und Klauen dafür kämpfen, das ihm dieser Mistkerl keinen Zentimeter näher kam.

„Wow-wow! Schon mal was von Medienfreiheit gehört?“

„Schon mal gehört, dass eine Gaststätte Privatgrund ist? Du brauchst eine Einwilligung des Eigentümers und Moe ist nicht hier!“

Gott – hoffentlich hatte dieser Typ nicht vorab telefonisch dessen Zustimmung eingeholt. Sie warf ihr spärliches Wissen in den Ring und _hoffte_ einfach, dass Moe tatsächlich nichts davon wusste. Es schien zu wirken. Der Mann vor ihr verzog verärgert sein Gesicht.

„Wie du willst – ihr könnt nicht ewig hier bleiben.“ Und damit verschwand er. Ziemlich sicher vor den Eingang der Bar.

Ben hatte seinen Kopf vorsichtig um die Ecke gestreckt und beobachtete völlig verdattert, wie seine perfekte (und perfekt nüchterne), kleine Rey einen eineinhalb-Kopf größeren Mann in die Flucht schlug – mit gebleckten Zähnen, geballten Fäusten und blutrünstigen Blick. Sein leise geflüstertes „ _Fuck_ “ lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zurück. Sie hatte noch nie so sexy ausgehen. Und _das_ wollte etwas heißen.

Ihre Schultern sackten nach unten und plötzlich hatte sie jegliche einschüchternde Wirkung verloren. Ben verfluchte jetzt _sich_ , dass er sie in so eine Situation gebracht hatte.

„Er hat Recht, wir müssen irgendwann die Bar verlassen. Möglichst, bevor noch mehr von seiner Sorte auftauchen.“

Die frische Luft und der Adrenalinschub hatten Ben ausreichend nüchtern werden lassen. Jetzt holte er sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche.

„Armie – kannst du uns bei Moes abholen? Idealerweise direkt vor dem Eingang? Ja, ich weiß, dass das ein verkehrsberuhigter Bereich ist. Ja …. Jaaaaa. Wie … Wie auch immer. Natürlich hast du was bei mir gut, schreib es auf die Liste. Ich dich auch!“

„Hux holt uns ab.“

Ben streckte seine Hand aus und Rey verschränkte, ohne lange nachzudenken, ihre Finger mit den Seinen.

„Ben, ich habe kein Problem damit bekannt zu geben, dass ich am Samstag vor und nach dem Vorfall mit dir zusammen war.“

Er strich gedankenverloren mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Nach einer langen Weile seufzte er. „Ich fürchte, es ist völlig egal, was Du sagst oder nicht sagst.“ Vom mir wird gerade ein hässliches Bild gezeichnet und die Leute werden immer eine Erklärung finden, warum meine Version der Dinge falsch ist. Wenn Menschen an etwas Bestimmtes glauben wollen gibt wenig, was daran etwas ändern könnte.“

„Lass es mich wenigstens versuchen.“

Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Je weniger wir dazu sagen, desto schneller wird das Interesse nachlassen. Glaub mir.“

Rey war nicht wirklich zufrieden damit, aber er mochte mehr Erfahrung mit dem Medienrummel haben, als sie.

Es vergingen weitere zehn Minuten, in denen Rey Bens Frisur in Form brachte und die Falten aus seinem Hemd glatt strich, bevor ein Brummen von Bens Telefon die Ankunft von Hux ankündigte.

„Bereit? Du könntest noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Auf der … Toilette … zum Beispiel. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mir folgen werden und dich dann in Ruhe lassen.“

Rey verzog ihren Mund in klarem Unwillen. „Wir sind zusammen in diesem Schlamassel. Und wenn sie ein Foto von mir wollen, dann würden sie es sowieso früher oder später bekommen. Los jetzt!“

Sie zog sanft an seiner Hand in Richtung der Tür und fing gerade noch Bens bewunderten Blick auf.

***

Hux hatte erst eine Weile vor sich hin geflucht, war aber dankenswerterweise dazu übergegangen, finster geradeaus zu starren. Er hielt den Wagen am Rande des Innenstadtkernes vor einem modernen Gebäude, das in eine ansonsten historische Häuserzeile eingefügt war. Dann drehte er sich zu seinen nicht ganz freiwilligen Fahrgästen um und adressierte Ben zum ersten Mal direkt.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie eure Liaison nicht auch noch ausschlachten. Rey – du willst nicht zufällig kündigen?“

„Hux, zwing mich nicht dazu, wirklich gewalttätig zu werden!“

„Ja ja, schon gut. Die Frage muss wenigstens erlaubt sein. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr beide jetzt schön brav in deiner Wohnung bleibt – und möglichst nicht direkt an den Fenstern oder auf der Dachterrasse! _Ich_ , mein liebster Freund, werde hingegen zurück ins Büro fahren und eine Krisensitzung mit der Rechts- und Marketingabteildung einberufen.“

Ben nickte und gab sich jede Mühe, reumütig auszusehen. „Ich danke dir, Armie. Wirklich!“

„Nahhh.“ Hux winkte abwehrend mit der Hand – halb, um sie zum Aussteigen zu bewegen, halb um das Thema zu beenden. Ein _dankbarer_ Ben Solo war fast noch beängstigender, als eine Horde sensationsgeiler Medienfuzzies.


	9. Davor und Danach

Rey hatte an ihre „WG-Gruppe“ die Info geschickt, dass sie heute Nacht bei einem Freund übernachten würde und dann schnell ihr Telefon ausgeschaltet. Es war völlig ausgeschlossen auf dieser schönen weiten Welt, dass sie ihre Freunde _nicht_ mit Nachrichten bombardieren würden, beim wem sie zu schlafen gedachte. Doch erstens wollte sie diese Bombe nicht am Telefon platzen lassen und zweitens machte sie dieser Gedanke schon nervös genug.

In Bens luxuriösem Apartment hing sein Duft schwer und verführerisch in der Luft und Reys Herzschlag hatte definitiv Geschwindigkeit aufgenommen. Gott, sie schafften es ja nicht einmal die Finger von einander zu lassen, wenn sie sich in einer Bar oder im Hinterhof besagter Bar befanden. Rey hatte keine Illusionen darüber, wie dann eine Nacht in seiner Wohnung enden würde. Dafür ploppten vor ihrem inneren Auge jede Menge hilfreicher Vorschläge auf, wie _genau_ sie ihren Aufenthalt ausgestalten könnte. Oder auch nicht so hilfreiche, wenn man bedachte, wie verdammt unangenehm sich ihr durchgeweichter Slip zwischen ihren Beinen anfühlte.

Ben war in der Dusche verschwunden und _dieser_ draus folgende Gedankengang war ebenso wenig hilfreich. Ob es sehr eigenartig wirken würde, wenn sie ebenfalls duschen wollte? Was aber immer noch nichts an der nassen „Slip-Situation“ änderte. Rey fand, dass es dafür ein eigenes Wort geben sollte.

Mit einem nicht so leisen Stöhnen zwang sie sich dazu eine Beschäftigung zu suchen. Er wirkte deutlich nüchternen, aber ein Kaffee konnte nicht schaden. Wenn sie die Riforma bedienen konnte, dann würde ihr ein normaler Kaffeevollautomat wohl nichts entgegensetzten können.

Ben lehnte zwischenzeitlich den Kopf gegen die kühle Glaswand in seiner Dusche und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er seine Erektion durch reine Willenskraft und reichlich kaltes Wasser verschwinden lassen konnte, oder ob er sich ernsthaft einen herunterholen musste, während _sie_ dort draußen auf ihn wartete. Wäre sie nicht zum ersten Mal hier, dann würde er vielleicht einfach in voller Pracht in den Wohnbereich laufen und die Gunst der Stunde nutzen. Aber es reichten schon die Umstände aus, wie sie in seiner Wohnung gelandet waren, um dem Abend eine ausgesprochen _spezielle_ Atmosphäre zu verpassen. Er musste das weiß Gott nicht noch auf die Spitze treiben. Die Erinnerung an die Vorkommnisse in den letzten Tagen bewirkte dann dankenswerterweise auch, dass er wieder in seine Hose zu passte. _Haltung bewahren, Solo!_ Er griff sich wieder seine schwarze Jeans und lies sein zerknittertes und leicht nach Alkohol riechendes Hemd im Wäschebehälter verschwinden. Von gestern Abend lag noch das schwarze Henley-Shirt über der Badewanne, was er sich überstreifte.

Gut. Er wollte mit ihr reden – erklären, was die letzten zwei Tage los gewesen war mit den pausenlosen Anrufen der Presse und besorgter Investoren. Außerdem etwas kochen – er wagte es nicht, einen Lieferservice an seiner Haustüre zu empfangen. Sich entschuldigen für ihre Unannehmlichkeiten. Das waren in etwa seine Pläne.

Bis er die Badezimmertüre öffnete.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor der Küchenarbeitsfläche und schaltete gerade seine Kaffeemaschine ein. Hinter ihr flutete die Abendsonne durch das große Panoramafenster und ihre Silhouette leuchtete golden auf. Der Anblick von ihr, wie sie in seiner Wohnung stand und sich ihr süßer Duft mit seinem mischte, brachte seine Haut zum prickeln. Seinen eigenen Körpergeruch nahm er normalerweise kaum war – aber sobald er sich mit dem Ihren verband, sah die Sache anders aus. Vielleicht, weil etwas Neues dabei entstand.

Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung, auf sie zuzugehen. Es war nur einfach die einzig logische Konsequenz. Näher sein. Leder und Wald und Apfel und Kardamom vermengen.

Rey erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen und ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, aber sein Duft und seine Atemzüge hinter ihr verrieten ihn jetzt deutlich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihre Knie jeden Moment unter ihr nachgeben. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie die Floskel, dass jemand „weiche Knie bekommt“ für eine Übertreibung gehalten. Sie war bekehrt.

Er musste noch einige Schritte entfernt sein und doch kam es ihr so vor, als lägen sie bereits in den Armen des anderen, würde sie bereits seine Körperwärme deutlich spüren. Das hier war unausweichlich. Schon immer gewesen. Jede Zelle in ihrem Körper schien zu vibrieren.

_Ja, er! Mehr davon. Nur er!_

Natürlich war da diese Stimme der Vernunft. Dass es _normal_ wäre, sich jetzt umzudrehen. Etwas zu sagen. Oder zumindest, dem Anderen bedeutungsvoll in die Augen zu schauen. Rey stützte sich stattdessen auf der Fläche vor ihr ab, denn kraftlos auf den Boden zu gleiten war ja nun auch keine Option. Ihr nächster Atemzug verließ sie mit einem hellen, bedürftigen Laut und hinter ihr atmete Ben scharf ein.

Sein Begehren diktierte seine Handlungen – es war bizarr faszinierend. Fast als könne er sich selbst dabei zusehen. Die Art, wie sie sich nach vorne abstützte und ihren Kopf zur Seite legte, ihr leises Wimmern … entfesselte etwas. Er schloss den letzten Meter zwischen ihnen und griff mit beiden Händen sanft ihre Oberarme. Gemächlich fuhren seine Hände herab, um ihre Hüften zu finden und mit mehr Druck an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Seine Lippen und Nasen fanden sofort die Partie an ihrem Hals, an der ihr Puls und Duft besonders deutlich wahrnehmbar waren. Ben saugte und leckte dort unnachgiebig. Morgen würde man seine Male an ihr deutlich sehen. „ _Gut_ “, schnurrte etwas in ihm bei diesem Gedanken.

Ein weiterer kleiner Schritt, und er konnte sein Becken gegen ihren Po und unteren Rücken drücken. Seine längst wiederbelebte Erektion wurde unangenehm entlang seines Oberschenkels von seiner Hose eingeklemmt. Zu gerne würde er sie mit einem Handgriff befreien, aber dafür müsste er seine Hände von Rey nehmen. Ewas, wozu er gerade nicht bereit war. Lieber litt er noch eine kurze Weile. Vielleicht auch nur eine _sehr_ kurze Weile.

Er schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille, um sie noch enger an sich zu ziehen. Im Moment gab es kein „zu eng“. Jeder Millimeter Distanz war zu viel, jedes Stück Stoff unerträglich. Die Finger seiner zweiten Hand griffen fest in ihre Mähne am Hinterkopf und neigten ihn weiter zur Seite, um ihm einen noch besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Rey wimmerte wieder und ihr Puls galoppierte unter seinen Lippen. Die Hand, die ihre Taille gehalten hatte, wanderte etwas höher und seine Fingerspitzen fuhren entlang der Schwellung ihrer Brust. Und sie hielt still – perfekt still, bis auf ein gelegentliches Zittern, was durch ihren Körper lief. 

Sein Hochgefühl war nur durch sie zu erklären, den Alkohol spürte er längst nicht mehr. Er stand unter ihrem Zauber. Ihre Haut, ihr Duft und ihr Geschmack formten diesen Bann, dem er sich gerne bis zu seinem Ende hin unterwarf. Diese naturgegebene Anziehung zwischen ihnen war schon so oft hochgekocht – immer in ungünstigen Momenten. Doch dieses Mal konnte er die Situation kontrollieren. Kein schäbiger Hinterhof, keine Gefahr der Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses. Sie befanden sich in _seiner_ Wohnung! 

Als dieser Gedanke vollständig eingesickert war, wirbelte er Rey herum und zog sie zu sich in einen Kuss. Die erste Berührung war sanft und zart und die Summe der Empfindungen blendete alles andere aus. Da war weiche Haut unter seinen Lippen, seinen Händen und ihr Duft, der sich in Wirbeln mit Seinem mischte. Da waren leise Atemzüge und wenn sich ab und an ihre Münder trennten, gerade noch wahrnehmbare Geräusche wie einzelne Tropfen, bevor ein Sommerregen losbricht. Aber er brauchte mehr. Im nächsten Moment saugte er an ihren Lippen und umschlang ihre Zunge mit seiner. Er musste sie schmecken und sich wenigstens kurz in ihr verlieren, damit er sich für die folgenden – notwendigen - 60 Sekunden losreisen konnte. Einen überraschten Schrei später hatte er seinen Arm in ihre Kniekehlen manövriert und sie hochgehoben, um mit schnellen Schritten das Schlafzimmer anzusteuern. Rey verteilte Küsse entlang seines Kiefers und er musste sich zusammennehmen, um sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. Je früher er sein Bett erreichten, umso besser. Bevorzugt ohne blaue Flecken an den Schienbeinen, aber er nahm auch dieses Risiko mit Freude in Kauf.

Mit etwas zu viel Schwung taumelte er gegen die Seite seines Bettrahmens und fiel mit Rey auf die Matratze. Unterwegs musste sie ihre Schuhe abgestriffen haben und seine Hände streichelten langsam von ihren Waden bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel. Reys Seufzen klang eher wie ein Summen. Ben wurde kühner und griff in ihre Kniekehlen, um ihre Beine nach oben und auseinander zu drücken. Sie war geschmeidig in seinen Händen, sinnlich und gefügig und ihm stockte kurz der Atem. Es war ihm in der Vergangenheit gesagt worden, dass er manchmal „zu viel – zu intensiv“ war, aber Reys Körpersprache und Laute gaben ihm unmissverständlich ein grünes Licht nach dem Anderen.

Jede Berührung, jede Geste entlockte ihr eine Reaktion und sie schien völlig gewillt, sich davon leiten und treiben zu lassen. Ben küsste sich entlang ihres rechten Oberschenkels und dankte dem Universum einmal mehr, dass sie anscheinend Röcke bevorzugte. Er verharrte kurz vor ihrem Schritt, während seine linke Hand zarte Kreise in ihren zweiten Schenkel massierten. Er hatte eine Theorie, die bestätigte werden wollte. Als er mit offenem Mund einen Kuss direkt über ihrer Pussy – und eben nicht auf dem anderen Oberschenkel - platzierte, keuchte sie überrascht. Bens selbstgefälliges Grinsen zuckte nur kurz über sein Gesicht als er realisierte, wie durchnässt ihr Slip bereits war. Stattdessen fluchte er jetzt leise – er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, er könne alleine davon kommen. Ben setzte sich nach hinten auf seine Fersen und ließ seine Hände an Ort und Stelle verharren. Dafür heftete er seinen Blick fest auf sie, um sich dieses Bild einzuprägen. Sie lag so reizvoll und einladend vor ihm, mit leicht geschwollenen Lippen, geröteten Wangen und ihren geweiteten Augen.

Das hier war der Moment, der das „Davor“ von dem „Danach“ trennte. Auf den er mit einem Lächeln – wenn auch einem schamlosen - zurücksehen würde.

Er nahm sich dafür seine Zeit, auch wenn sie sich ungeduldig vor ihm hin- und her wandte. Ein Griff in seine Hose milderte seine Misere etwas, als er seine Erektion nach oben zog und damit aus ihrem unnatürlichen Winkel entlang seines Hosenbeines befreite. Rey beobachtete ihn und ihre Lippen teilten sich stumm, während ihre ganze Wahrnehmung auf ihn reduziert schien.

Schließlich befand er, dass es genug war und er tauchte nach vorne in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihr zierlicher Körper unter seinem war so weich und warm und Rey empfing ihn augenblicklich. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, als hätten sie das schon 100 Mal geprobt und er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen, um sie mit seinem Gewicht nicht zu zerquetschen und dennoch die Hände frei zu haben.

Seine Finger öffneten geschickt die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und wanderten dabei über ihre Brust bis zum Nabel. Während seine Daumen und Zeigefinger geschäftig waren, nutzte er seine andere Hand, um sich weit über ihren Körper zu spannen. Die Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen schien zu glühen. Nachdem er ihre Bluse geöffnet hatte, verlor er keine Zeit, sie Rey über die Schultern zu streifen. Sein nächstes Ziel war der Reißverschluss ihres Rockes und es wäre natürlich _einfacher_ , sie kurz in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen. Er hatte aber so rein gar nichts dagegen, seine Hand notgedrungen fest gegen ihren Po zu pressen, während er den Verschluss öffnete.

Rey fühlte sich umfassend überwältigt. Ihr Fokus lag ausschließlich auf Ben und jede Berührung, jeder Blick zementierte weiter ihre Ergebenheit. Als er im Begriff war, ihren Rock auszuziehen – _und Himmel, wollte sie dieses lästige Stück Stoff loswerden_ – versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, um es ihm leichter zu machen.

Ben gab ihrem Brustbein einen sanften aber bestimmten Stoß, der sie wieder zurück auf die Matratze katapultierte.

„Du bleibst hübsch auf deinem Rücken!“

Sein dunkler Bariton schien die Teilchen zwischen ihnen vibrieren zu lassen – oder vielleicht vibrierte Rey selbst vor Erwartung. Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie von ihm hörte, seit er im Bad verschwunden war und sie warfen Rey definitiv aus der Bahn. Es war nicht nur sein Duft und _\- Gott, sein Geschmack!_ – auch seine Stimme hatte diese mysteriöse Wirkung auf sie. Der Klang halte in ihr weiter und zusammen mit den anderen Sinneneindrucken gab er etwas in ihr frei. Etwas, dass schon immer da gewesen war und nur darauf gewartet hatte, sich zu entfalten. Ihr Körper verstand etwas, dem ihr Geist noch nicht folgen konnte. Vielleicht war auch die Bedeutung seiner Worte nicht der alleinige Grund dafür.

Sie schaffte es jedenfalls lediglich, zu nicken und erntete dafür ein freches Grinsen von ihm. Bei jedem anderen würde sie das zur Weißglut bringen – würde sie mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen jeden kämpfen, der die Kontrolle an sich reißen wollte. Aber nicht so bei ihm. Ihr Wunsch nach Autonomie musste in den letzten Minuten in Flammen aufgegangen sein, dass würde zumindest erklären, warum sich ihre Haut so heiß anfühlte, wo immer er sie auch berührte. Er war inzwischen erfolgreich gewesen und warf ihren Rock schwungvoll über seine Schulter, bevor er sie an der Hüfte zu sich zog und ihren Atem mit einem eindeutig teuflischen Blick zum Stocken brachte. Er hob ihr Becken hoch, als würde sie nichts wiegen und küsste sie ausgiebig durch ihren Slip. Nicht, ohne ihr dabei immer wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Rey legte ihre Beine reflexartig über seine Schultern und verschränkte ihre Unterschenkel. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie mit zarten 24 Jahren einen Herzinfarkt erleiden würde – es war leider unvermeidlich, aber es war es wert. Als seine Lippen unvermittelt über ihrer Klitoris andockten, verschluckte sie sich und in dieser Konsequenz auch ein Stöhnen, was sich gerade aus ihrer Kehle freikämpfte und endete mit einem überraschten Gurgelgeräusch.

Ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Oralsex verdienten bestenfalls das Prädikat „geht gerade so als Vorspiel“. Obwohl Ben bisher nur einige enthusiastische Küsse über dem Stoff ihres Slips verteilt hatte war Rey klar, dass _das hier_ eine andere Kategorie war. Ach was, dass hier war ein anderes _Universum_. Und _fuck_ , wollte sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut. Und _fuck_ war ihr egal, dass sie nicht frisch geduscht war oder er noch vollständig begleitet und sie im Gegensatz dazu _hoffentlich_ gleich vollständig nackt. Wenn ihr Hirn wieder Kapazitäten zum logischen Denken zur Verfügung stellte, würde sie ihr bisheriges Weltbild mit Freude über den Haufen werfen. Später.

„Ben, bitte … Herrgott komm endlich zur Sache…“

Er lachte leise und dieses Vibrieren setzte sich durch ihren Körper hindurch fort. Anschließend küsste er sie einfach unbeeindruckt weiter und hielt sie eisern in ihrer hilflosen Position. Seine Zunge leckte in langen Strichen an der Grenze von Stoff und Haut und Rey wusste nicht mehr, ob sie wimmerte oder stöhnte. Genug war genug. Sie zog ihre verschränkten Beine fester zusammen und drückte seinen Kopf effektiv nach vorne. Über sich hörte sie ein gedämpftes „ _hmpf_ “, aber das erzielte endlich eine Reaktion. 

Ben setzte sie sachte auf der Matratze ab und krabbelte nach oben, um auf allen vieren über ihr zu verharren. Er schüttelte leicht tadelnd seinen Kopf und heftete sie mit seinem Blick auf dem Bett fest. _Shit_ – er würde jetzt nicht aufhören, nicht wahr? _Nicht wahr_?

Der nächste Ton, der Rey verlies war definitiv ein Wimmern, gefolgt von einem Schwall aus „ _Bitte, Ben, bitte_ “ und „ _ich brauche mehr, bittebittebitte_.“

Das einzige, was sich an ihm veränderte, waren seine Augen. Irgendwie wurden sie _noch_ dunkler, _noch_ glühender. Dann schnalzte er leicht missbilligend mit der Zunge, und starrte weiter auf sie herab.

Rey blinzelte in sein Gesicht und ihre Lippen formten ein lautloses „ _oh_ “, als sie plötzlich wusste, was er hören wollte.

„Bitte Ben, ich bin dein, nur dein. Ich gehöre nur dir. Bitte …“.

Und _endlich_ – das wirkte und mit einem Ruck zog er ihr den BH über die Arme und noch während ihr Kopf wieder nach unten auf das Laken sackte, hatte ihr Slip bereits ihre Knöchel erreicht um dann dem Kleidungshaufen auf dem Boden Gesellschaft zu leisten. So gerne sie auch wenigstens sein Shirt ausgezogen hatte – sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn wieder nach oben zu ziehen, als er wieder in Blitzgeschwindigkeit zwischen ihre Beine getaucht war. Seine großartigen Lippen veränderten sich perfekt zwischen „fest“, wenn er sie unnachgiebig küsste und begann kleine Hautstreifen dazwischen zu saugen, und „geschmeidig“, wenn er zarte Küsse einstreute. Letzteres vermutlich nur um sie zu foltern und weiter anzuheizen. Gott – als ob sie das noch nötig hätte.

„Fuck, Rey … deine hübsche Pussy läuft über.“

Seine schmutzigen Worte setzten ein weiteres Stöhnen von ihr frei und sie hatte eine verdammt gute Idee, was er dagegen tun könnte. Im Stillen pries sie seinen eigenen Lösungsweg, denn sie war bereits nicht mehr in der Lage, zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden. Sie spürte, wie sich seine, _für einen Mann unverschämt üppigen_ , Lippen um ihren Eingang schlossen und er saugte mit einer Zielstrebigkeit die klar stellte, dass er _verdammt noch mal_ wusste, was er tat. Er zog seine Zunge immer wieder mit Druck durch ihr Geschlecht und widmete sich dann hingebungsvoll ihrer Klitoris in einem Wechsel zwischen kräftigem Saugen und zirkelnden Zungenstrichen. Wenn sie wirklich so aus dieser Welt abtreten musste, dann kam nur der Himmel als nachfolgender Ort in Frage, so viel war sicher. Rey wand sich in süßer, fast schmerzhafter, Erregung und drückte sich fester gegen sein Gesicht, sie war machtlos dagegen. Gott, was machte er nur mit ihr. Sie war niemals so hemmungslos gewesen, wäre noch vor zwei Wochen alleine bei dem Gedanken über ihr jetziges Verhalten vor Scham im Erdboden versunken.

Sein Mund wanderte wieder tiefer und sie _schluchzte_ , als er mit seiner Zunge fest in sie leckte. Rey war sich nur vage darüber bewusst, dass sie irgendwelche Wörter und Lobpreisungen von sich gab. Es war die einzig logische Erklärung, dass sie von ihr kamen, da er mittlerweile mit absoluter Entschlossenheit wieder an ihrer Klitoris saugte und leckte.

Das nächste Stöhnen entlockte er ihr, als er Mittel- und Zeigefinger in sie stieß und - _verdammt_ -kontrahierte sie sich augenblicklich hart um diese Invasion. Sie war nie laut beim Sex. _Eigentlich_. Warum auch, sie war kein Pornostar.

Der nächste heißere Ton, der die Stille zerriss, belehrte sie auch hier eines Besseren. Ben _fucking_ Solo (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) dirigierte ihren Körper mit einer Schnelligkeit und Sicherheit zum Orgasmus, als hätte er sie studiert. Seine Finger fanden immer wieder und immer schneller den Punkt in ihr, der sie zum Singen brachte und er drückte ihren linken Oberschenkel inzwischen mit erheblicher Kraft in die Matratze, um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Seine Hand unterbrach keine Sekunde ihren Rhythmus, aber er selbst tauchte wieder aus den Tiefen auf und kroch über ihren Körper nach oben. Alles war wie im Nebel, aber seine Augen – seine unglaublich besitzergreifenden Augen - fixierten sie und Rey sah sie als Einziges gestochen scharf.

„Komm, Rey … komm für mich!“

Es war keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl und ihr Körper gehorchte umgehend. Ihr Körper kontrahierte jeden Muskel und ihre Wahrnehmung trübte sich weiter ein – bis auf seine Augen. Seine Augen drangen nach wie vor durch diesen Zustand von Glück, Trance, Farbe und Geruch. Sie badete in Sommerregen und Wald, Leder und Geißblatt. Und es war so gut und so richtig und _fast_ alles, was sie jemals vermisst hatte. Ben rieb sie sanft weiter durch die letzten Wellen ihres Orgasmus.

Sie war zu einem seufzenden, knochenlosen Bündel unter seinen Händen geworden und schaute ihn bewundernd durch halbgesenkte Lider an. Bens Mundwinkel bogen sich nur leicht nach oben, aber seine Augen strahlten sie so warm und zärtlich an und plötzlich brannten _ihre_ Augen und sie blinzelte schnell. Da war zu viel Feuchtigkeit und sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr hattes ein schönes Weihnachtsfest!


	10. Und die Ewigkeit dazwischen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handlung? Ja doch... Gibt es bald wieder ;-)

_Sie war zu einem seufzenden, knochenlosen Bündel unter seinen Händen geworden und schaute ihn bewundernd durch halbgesenkte Lider an. Bens Mundwinkel bogen sich nur leicht nach oben, aber seine Augen strahlten sie so warm und zärtlich an und plötzlich brannten ihre Augen und sie blinzelte schnell. Da war zu viel Feuchtigkeit und sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum._

_~~~~~~~~_

Er beugte sich nach vorne und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss, bevor er sich wieder aufsetzte, um sein Oberteil über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Oh. Gott.

Das war ein Anblick, den sie in ihre Erinnerung brennen wollte. Es sah so aus, als hätte er jeden einzelnen Muskel trainiert und ausgebildet, ohne dass es _zu viel_ oder _unnatürlich_ war. Sie hatte ja schon eine ganz gute Vorstellung gehabt was sich unter diesen Stoffschichten befinden mochte von den wenigen Gelegenheiten, wo sich ihre Hand dort wiederfand. Aber das … übertraf ganz klar ihre Erwartungen. Wobei die letzten Minuten auch ganz klar ihre Erwartungen übertroffen hatten. Ben kniete zwischen ihren Beinen und Reys Körper fühlte sich zwar noch ausgelaugt an, aber nichts konnte sie jetzt von ihm fern halten. Sie setzte sich auf und hielt sich mit einer Hand an seiner Hüfte fest, während sie die andere über seine Brust wandern lies. Ihre Lippen schmeckten, leckten und küssten einen Pfad quer über seinen Oberkörper, während ihre Finger höher strichen, entlang seines Halses, in seinen Haaransatz und wieder zurück. Ben schien eine Weile völlig damit zufrieden zu sein, wie sie seinen Körper erkundete und mit den Lippen kartographierte. Die Hand an seiner Hüfte fand ihren Weg zur Vorderseite seiner Hose und Rey war definitiv erfreut, seine harte Erektion durch den Stoff der Hose hindurch zu ertasten. Sie hörte sein leises Stöhnen und er zog sich zurück, _weiter noch_ , und stand vom Bett auf.

Ben zwar aus zwei Gründen auf seine Füße gekommen und _Himmel,_ war es schwierig, sich von ihr wegzubewegen. Aber zum einen war es so einfacher, aus seiner Jeans zu schlüpfen und seine engen Boxershorts gleich mit loszuwerden.

Zum anderen … musste er _theoretisch_ dankbar sein, dass er noch Kleidung am Körper trug. Nun ja, zumindest bis gerade eben. Ohne diese Unterbrechung hätte sein Hirn vermutlich bereits jegliche Denkleistung eingestellt und seinem Schwanz das Kommando überlassen. So sehr es ihn richtig gehend schmerzte, es war keine Option, sich direkt in Rey zu versenken. Und _fuck_ , er wollte sich gerade wirklich mit keinem anderen Gedanken auseinandersetzten, als ihrer warmen, feuchten Pussy. Aber sie war zu kostbar, zu wichtig und _ernsthaft_ – sie hätten _dieses_ Gespräch wirklich vorher führen sollen. 

Mit ein paar festen Schritten zwang er sich zu der kleinen Kommode am Kopfende und fischte ein Kondom aus der Schublade. Nicht, ohne nochmals das Haltbarkeitsdatum zu checken, denn er hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, ob er sie überhaupt noch verwenden konnte. Als er das Verfallsdatum auf einige Monate in der Zukunft datiert sah, entwich ihm ein erleichterter Seufzer.

Auch wenn … _verdammt_. Er hatte niemals etwas gegen diese Art der Verhütung gehabt und vermutlich war er auch nur deshalb noch „clean“, wenn er seine Vergangenheit bedachte. Aber der Gedanke _jetzt_ , mit _Rey_ … er musste über sich selbst winseln, wie chauvinistisch sich seine Abneigung dagegen anfühlte.

„Ben, was machst du da?“

Er drehte sich schnell zu ihr und sah die Verwunderung klar in ihr Gesicht geschrieben. Dann fiel ihr Blick tiefer und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ben konnte fühlen, wie seine Ohren rot wurden und sich männlicher Stolz in ihm breit machte. Wenigstens konnte sie seine Gedanken nicht lesen - _und_ seine Ohren nicht sehen.

„Ich denke, ich hole besser das hier.“ Er hielt das Kondom eingeklemmt zwischen seinen Fingern nach oben und näherte sich ihr wieder, während Rey ihn weiter irritiert beäugte. Ben beugte sich nach vorne und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne zurück, als Reys Gesicht sich unwillig – fast angewidert verzog. Sie hob ihre Augen zu ihm und kaute auf ihrer Lippe, während Ben trocken schluckte. Vielleicht hatte er ihr Verhalten hier falsch interpretiert? Vielleicht wollte sie doch nicht … wollte ihn nicht mehr?

„Alles ok? Willst Du stoppen? Wir … wir müssen nicht … nicht jetzt … oder nie …“. Gott, er war ein elender Lügner. Aber _sie_ musste natürlich gar nichts und _er_ … würde sich eben notfalls im Bad einsperren.

Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie sah jetzt tatsächlich _noch_ verwirrter aus.

„Was? Nein – also doch! Ich will dich unbedingt … und … es ist ok, wenn du ein Kondom verwenden willst. Ich meine … sie sind … _praktisch_.“ Ihre Wangen passten jetzt perfekt zu seinen Ohren, sie knetete das Betttuch in ihren Händen und hatte ihren Blick abgewendet.

„Rey? Was ist los?“

„Es ist nur … es fühlt sich so … _verkehrt_ an. _Aber_versteh_mich_nicht_falsch_. Es ist absolut … _ah_ …verantwortungsbewusst!“ Sie nickte mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm. Dann fand sie wieder ihr Selbstbewusstsein und strahlte ihn mit ihren haselnussfarbenen Augen an, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, sie könne damit bis in seine Seele sehe. „Aber ich nehme die Pille. Und bei meinem letzten Check war ich sauber … also … nach einem kleinen Unfall vor einem Jahren habe ich alle möglichen Test machen lassen … und seit dem war da niemand … und falls du willst …“.

Oh. Wow.

_Oh! Wow!_

War ihr bewusst, dass sie ihm gerade die Tür zum Paradies aufhielt? Und das irrwitzige daran war, dass er das bei keiner anderen Frau vorher überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Niemals in Erwägung hatte ziehen wollen.

Ben räusperte sich, da er gerade seiner Stimme nicht traute. „Ich bin auch auf die gängigen Sachen getestet. Und wenn wir „das hier“ weglassen können – Gott, Rey … ich wollte noch niemals etwas so sehr.“

Mit jeder anderen Frau hätte er diese eigenartige Diskussion natürlich gar nicht erst gehabt, doch _wenn_ , dann hätten sie die Stimmung damit wohl zuverlässig gekillt.

Aber vor ihm saß _Rey_ und sie strahlte ihn an mit Lippen und Augen und Grübchen und sie duftete so einladend, dass es überirdisch war. Ihre Hand zog ihn am Hinterkopf zu sich und sie küsste ihn so weich. Gleichzeitig drängte sie sich an ihn und seufzte in den Kuss und _wie könnte_ er etwas anderes tun als sich zu ihr zu beugen und mit ihr aufs Bett zu fallen?

 _Oh_ – und zum ersten Mal Haut auf Haut, ihr kleiner, warmer Körper unter seinem, ganz wie es sein sollte. Wenn es nach ihm ging, dann würde sie sein Bett nie mehr verlassen. Ben schlang seinen Unterarm um ihre Taille und zog sie ein Stück höher aufs Bett und Rey schlang ihre Beine wieder um seine Hüften. Nur dass dieses Mal keine Barrieren in Form von Stoff zwischen ihnen waren. Ihre Pussy drückte sich dabei gegen die Unterseite seiner Erektion und sie keuchten beide unvermittelt. Das kleine Biest wiederholte natürlich sofort ihre Bewegung und ließ ihre glitschigen Lippen über seine volle Länge gleiten.

„Ah … Rey … du bist nicht wirklich geduldig, nicht wahr?“

„Fuck „geduldig“ – ich will dich in mir fühlen, seit ich deinen Duft das erste Mal wahrgenommen habe!“

Ihre Stimme klang wild und bei ihrem nächsten Kuss entlang seiner Kehle spürte er deutlich ihre Zähne. Er atmete scharf ein und schlang seine Finger mit leichtem Druck um ihren Hals, um sie unter sich zu halten und ihren Anblick in sich aufnehmen zu können. Unter ihm lag ein ungezähmtes Wesen mit flammendem Blick und sie schien zu vibrieren, zu warten, sich mühsam zu kontrollieren. Nun – an letzterem hatte er kein Interesse. Sie fachte zweifellos seine besitzergreifende Ader weiter an. Da die Zeiten, in denen man die Frau seiner Träume über seine Schulter warf und in der nächsten Höhle verschwand vorbei waren (und er liebte unbestreitbar ein gewisses Maß an Luxus), war das Mindeste was er zu tun gedachte, sie sorgfältig für alle anderen Männer auf diesem Planeten zu verderben.

Und er wollte, dass sie die Kontrolle abgab – an ihn. Er atmete schwer und stieß die Luft geräuschvoll durch seine Nase aus, während er den Griff um ihren Hals leicht erhöhte.

„Still jetzt!“

Sie hörte augenblicklich auf, sich zu winden und starrte ihn an, als wäre er ihr Universum – was verrückt war, denn _sie_ war doch das Herzstück von einfach _allem_ für ihn.

Mit trockener Kehle fasste er mit seiner rechten Hand in ihre Kniekehle und zog ihr Bein weiter nach oben. So geschmeidig, wie eine Katze, dachte er bei sich.

Ben rieb seine Erektion entlang ihrer jetzt so hübsch exponierten Lippen, die von seinen vorherigen Bemühungen noch pink und geschwollen glänzten. Sie war so feucht und bereit und kippte ihm ihr Becken entgegen, so dass sich beim nächsten Stoß der Kopf seines Schwanzes fester gegen ihren Eingang drückte, bevor er entlang ihres Geschlechts rutschte. Er bezweifelte, dass er sie noch bereiter für sich machen konnte und er liebte es, die Zügel in der Hand zu haben. Aber dennoch – er musste ein letztes Mal sein Hirn einschalten, denn er wollte um nichts auf der Welt ihr Vertrauen, ihr Wohlergehen, gefährden.

„Rey, du stoppst mich, wenn dir irgendetwas unangenehm ist!“

Rey nickte, aber das reichte ihm nicht.

„Sag es – ich will es hören!“

„Ich … ich stoppe dich, wenn mir etwas unangenehm ist.“

Sie schaute ihn trotzig an und er war sich sicher, dass sie noch etwas anfügen wollte.

„Ich wünschte nur, du würdest endlich _anfangen_!“

Er lachte leise. Ungeduldig und unersättlich. Nicht, dass er sich noch lange zurückhalten konnte, aber er genoss vielleicht etwas zu sehr, wie sie ihn mit Blicken und Bewegungen anbettelte.

„Was soll ich _anfangen_ , mein Schatz?“ Seine Stimme war noch etwas tiefer geworden und er rieb seinen Schwanz gezielt über ihre Klitoris.

Ihr Atem kam stoßweise und ihr Kopf war nach hinten gefallen was ihm die Gelegenheit gab, mit seinem Daumen kräftig entlang ihres Halses zu streifen, während er ihn unverändert fest umschlossen hielt.

„Du … _fuck_ … weißt genau, was ich will.“

„Hmmm … „

„Verdammt! Stoß endlich mit deinem Schwanz in mich. Besorg es mir so heftig, dass ich die Sterne sehe. Komm so hart in mir, dass ich verdammt noch mal überlaufe und dein Laken danach _ruiniert_ ist.“

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du _so_ ein dreckiges Mundwerk hast!“

„Ben, ich schwöre … wenn du nicht sofort anfängst …“.

Er wollte sich selbst mindestens so gerne erlösen wie sie. Rey konnte den Satz nicht vollenden, denn er entließ ihren Hals aus seinem Griff, um sich selbst in sie zu dirigieren. Sie triefte förmlich und es war einfach, in sie zu gleiten. Aber sie war auch heiß und umschloss ihn so fest und perfekt, dass er die Augen schließen musste, sobald er sich die ersten paar Zentimeter in sie geschoben hatte. Sie keuchte leise in seine Schulter und Ben öffnete wieder seien Augen. Er stützte sich minimal auf und küsste sie, ihre perfekten Lippen, die irgendwie selbst wie Apfel und Karamell zu schmecken schienen.

Rey seufzte in seinen Kuss. Sie konnte nie genug davon bekommen. Das Gefühl, wie er entlang ihrer Zunge leckte und daran saugte, lenkte zuverlässig all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und seinen Duft, seinen Geschmack. Sie würde ihn in sich aufnehmen können. Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie daran gezweifelt, hatte sich so voll und gedehnt gefühlt, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Aber nur ein Kuss später und sie spürte, wie sie weich wurde um ihn und ihr Körper sich anpasste, ihn willkommen hieß. Er drückte sich weiter in sie und glitt tiefer … und tiefer … und tiefer. Das war ungetrübte, glitzernde, überwältigende Euphorie. _Das_ war das Gefühl, was sie immer vermisst hatte. Er füllte sie bis auf den letzten Millimeter aus und ihr war, als würde sie ihn erkennen auf einer körperlichen und seelischen Ebene, die sie im Moment nicht begreifen konnte.

Gott, und _dann_ begann er sich langsam zu bewegen und sie wusste, dass sie niemals wieder ein anderer Mann befrieden konnte. Seine anfangs zaghaften Stöße wurden schnell rhythmisch und bestimmt und sie spürte ihn deutlich entlang ihrer vorderen Wand gleiten – und so verdammt _lange_ daran entlang gleiten. Ihr Kopf sackte wieder nach hinten und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie dieses Feuerwerk mit geschlossenen Augen genießen oder ihm dabei zusehen wollte. Seine Haare hingen ihm ins erhitzte Gesicht und seine Wangen waren gerötet. Dieser Anblick, wie er sich über ihr bewegte und die Muskeln unter seiner Haut arbeiteten, zusammen mit den gerumpelten Tönen tief aus seiner Kehle, gossen weiter Öl in ihr Feuer. Sie war noch nie durch den reinen Akt an sich gekommen ( und deshalb höchst selten) und hatte bisher bezweifelt, ob das überhaupt möglich war. Aber das hier … _das hier_ könnte vielleicht ihre Meinung dazu ändern.

Ben festigte seinen vorher gelockerten Griff in ihrer Kniekehle und drückte ihr Bein wieder etwas stärker nach oben. Ihr Becken kippte darauf hin noch mehr und … und… Rey stöhnte. Da war dieser Punkt und er traf ihn zielsicher, immer und immer wieder. Sie wollte ihm signalisieren, dass er bloß nicht aufhören sollte, doch was aus ihrem Mund kam, qualifizierte sich nicht mehr als Sprache. Aber er verstand auch so und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen, als er seine Hüfte immer härter gegen sie sie schnappen lies. Und gesegnet sei er, denn er hatte offenbar kein Interesse daran herauszufinden, ob sie ausschließlich davon kommen würde. Nein, er angelte sich ein Kissen, und schob es ihr unter ihr Becken um seine Hand frei zu haben, während er sich mit der Zweiten nach wie vor abstützte. Und dann waren seine magischen Finger exakt dort, wo er Stromstöße durch ihren Körper schicken konnte. Rey öffnete ihre Lippen in einem stummen Schrei. Sie war nur noch Empfindung – vielleicht hatte sie ihren Körper verlassen.

Ben küsste entlang ihres Ohres und sein heißer Atem dort ließ sie zittern. Er murmelte einige Liebkosungen und sie liebte, wie angestrengt er dabei klang, dass er überhaupt noch Worte formen konnte. Sie selbst versuchte es erst gar nicht mehr.

„Mache ich das richtig Rey?“ Ein Flüstern nur und sie wußte, dass gleich alle Wahrnehmungen über ihr zusammenschlagen würden.

„Fick ich dich so richtig in die Matratze? Siehst du schon Sterne?“

Alles, was sie tun konnte, war sich in seine Schulter zu krallen. Ihr Orgasmus war ohnehin bereits rapide herangerollt, aber diese Worte waren der letzte Funke, der sie explodieren ließ. Und ja, sie sah Sterne. Oder Lichtblitze. Oder das unkontrollierte Feuern ihrer Neuronen. Ihre Muskeln kontrahierten sich und sie spürte ihn noch deutlicher in sich. Beim nächsten Stoß kam er ins Stottern und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen sie, noch härter, noch tiefer. Sie – oder er – hatte eine Kettenreaktion in Gang gesetzt und als sein Schwanz zuckte und pulsierte, wusch noch etwas anderes über sie als diese tiefgehende, allumfassende Befriedigung.

Etwas in ihr machte „Klick“. Da war zum einen ein Hoch wie sie es noch nicht gekannt hatte, aber noch _nachvollziehen_ konnte nach dieser unglaublichen Erfahrung. Zum anderen aber war da dieses Gefühl absoluter Verbundenheit bis hin zum Schlagen ihrer Herzen im Takt. Ihr Körper fühlte sich warm an und prickelte mit Zufriedenheit und das überstrahlte alles, was sie je empfunden hatte.

Das war nicht nur dieser trügerische Hormonrausch, der sich nach dem Sex manchmal einstellte. In dem sich ihr verletzliches Ich daran klammerte, dass „der Andere“ vielleicht doch einen Versuch wert war.

Nein, das hier war beängstigend _klar und deutlich._ Sie fühlte sich geborgen und geliebt und roch nicht nur Geißblatt und Sommerregen und Leder und Wald, sondern _schmeckte_ es auf ihrer Zunge. Sie sah Ben über sich mit einem Ausdruck von Schock und Überraschung auf sie herab schauen. Sie sah ihn _gleichzeitig_ mit Lachfalten um die Augen und Kinder mit schwarzen, welligen Haaren und Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Und _fuck_ – bis gerade eben hatte sie noch nicht einmal Kinder _gewollt_.

Sie starrten sich beide eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an.

Schließlich warf sich Ben nach vorne in einen stürmischen Kuss und die Zeit schien abermals still zu stehen. Rey hatte keine Worte für das, was gerade passiert war und sie füllte ihren Kuss mit Ergebenheit, Zärtlichkeit und Hoffnung. Sie meinte, von ihm Ähnliches zu empfangen. Irgendwann mussten sie stoppen – nach Atem ringen.

„Das war …“. Sie schaute ihn mit weiten Augen an und er ließ offen, ob er von dem Kuss oder dem Sex oder das, was danach passierte, sprach. Denn es war klar, dass er _irgendwie_ alles meinte.

„Ja, das war es!“

Rey wusste, dass etwas in ihr erwacht war. Etwas, das schon immer da war – nur vor ihr verborgen und schlafend. Das nur auf diesen Funken gewartet hatte. Auf ihn. Ihre Haut prickelte immer noch in dieser angenehmen, warmen Art. Das war einer von diesen extrem seltenen aber so kostbaren Momenten, in denen man mit sich selbst und dem Universum im Einklang war. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte. Als ihr dies durch den Kopf ging, glitt ihr Blick liebevoll über Ben. Er sah jünger aus, offener. Voll Wunder und Bewunderung.

„Ich kann dich schmecken!“

Rey blinzelte und wartete. Bens Stimme war kratzig und er hatte die Worte hastig ausgestoßen. So als könnte oder wollte er sie nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.

„Und … ich kann dich riechen. Ich kann dich schon riechen, wenn ich das Gebäude betrete oder aus dem Aufzug komme. Und ich weiß, wie es dir _geht_!“

Er sah jetzt etwas ängstlich aus und sie verstand nicht, warum. Er _roch_ ängstlich.

Ihre Finger fanden aus eigenem Antrieb heraus ihren Weg in seine Haare und fuhren über seine Brauen und zurück in seinen Nacken. Er entspannte sich.

„Außerdem nehme ich keine Drogen und ich wäre wirklich dankbar, wenn du mir versichern könntest, dass du mich nicht für einen Freak hältst.“

 _Ah_.

„Wenn du ein Freak bist, bin ich auch einer. Ich kann auf die Minute sagen, wann du NEW ORDER betrittst und seit ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe, ist mein Körper ständig bereit für dich, solange du in meiner Nähe bist. Wenn das nicht _strange_ ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.“

„Du also auch … ich hatte meine Vermutungen … aber … .“

Er seufzte und Rey konnte die Erleichterung, die von ihm ausging, körperlich spüren.

„Du bist nicht alleine damit!“

„Du auch nicht mehr Rey – wir gehören zusammen. Und ich kümmere mich um die Dinge, die zu mir gehören! Ich bleibe so lange an deiner Seite, wie du mich lässt.“

Und einfach so hatte er ihre größte Furcht ausgesprochen. Das sie aus diesem Traum aufwachen würde der aus ihm und ihren Freunden bestand und einem Zuhause. Wieder allein war, unter dem Daumen von Plutt. Eine Aussätzige, mit der niemand etwas zu tun haben wollte – weil sie abnorm war und die Anderen das irgendwie spürten. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und ihre Augen wurden schon wieder so verräterisch feucht. Der Moment war perfekt.

Und dann rumpelte ein außerordentlich lautes Magenknurren durch den Raum. _Ihr_ Magenknurren.

Bens Augenbrauen schossen bis zu seinem Haaransatz. „Hat sich da drin ein Monster versteckt?“ Er schnaubte ein Lachen heraus, als ein weiteres, minimal leiseres, Knurren zu hören war.

„Na komm, ich kann uns Spagetti alla carbonara kochen.“

„Du kannst kochen?“

„ _Das_ bekomme ich gerade noch hin. Aber mir scheint, dass ich meine Fertigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet ausbauen sollte … sonst frisst du am Ende noch _mich_ auf!“

Rey seufzte glücklich. Er war perfekt. Er roch so gut und erst der Sex … . Aber vor allem wollten sie beide mehr als nur ein Abenteuer _und_ er konnte KOCHEN! Essen war definitiv ihre nicht so geheime Leidenschaft – neben dem herumschrauben an diversen Geräten und … _ihm_. Er stand ganz oben auf ihrer Liste.

Ben hatte sich von ihr gehievt und sie vermisste augenblicklich dieses _substanzielle_ Gewicht in ihr. Sie seufzte leicht und er verzog belustigt seine unverschämt üppigen Lippen. „Gib mir ein paar Minuten, Kleines!“

„Ich gebe dir ungefähr _eine_ Stunde. Bis dahin sollten wir gegessen haben!“

„Du bist also wirklich ein Monster … ein verdammt unersättliches.“

Rey nahm dankbar die Kleenex-Box entgegen, die er ihr hinstreckte und grinste.

„Möglich – aber ich bin _dein_ Monster!“


	11. Blitzlicht-Gewitter

Der Donnerstag startete genauso außergewöhnlich, wie der vorherige Tag geendet hatte. Aufzuwachen in der Umarmung eines anderen war – _neu_. Rey war entweder aus einem fremden Bett geflohen, sobald es sozial akzeptabel war oder hatte sich zumindest an die Bettkante gerollt. Letzteres nicht einmal absichtlich. Sie hatte nur einfach einen leichten Schlaf, vielleicht ein Relikt aus ihrer Zeit bei Plutt. Immer auf der Hut sein, nie ganz abschalten, das war damals ein extrem nützliches Verhalten. Eng nebeneinander zu schlafen konnte sie schlicht und einfach nichts abgewinnen. Wenn sie Sex gehabt hatte, war das schön und gut (und häufig noch nicht einmal das) – aber das reichte dann auch bitteschön.

Diese Nacht aber füllte sie mit einer Wärme, die nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass Bens Körpertemperatur gefühlt zehn Grad über der Ihren lag. Oder das er, auf der Seite liegend, einen Arm und ein Bein über sie geschlungen hatte und in einer Umarmung hielt, wie ein lebensgroßes Kuscheltier. Sie _war_ einige Mal aufgewacht! Natürlich! Teilweise durch leise Schnarchgeräusche von ihm, teilweise durch Bewegungen oder wenn er sie fester gegen seine Brust zog. _Das_ war keine Überraschung. Nur löste es in ihr nicht den Wunsch aus, das Weite zu suchen. Sie kuschelte sich stattdessen erneut in seine Seite und genoss, wie sein Atem über ihre Haut streifte. Genoss, wie der stetige Rhythmus seines Herzschlages sie wieder in den Schlaf lullte. Eingehüllt in seinen Duft wie in eine beschützende Decke. Sie wusste, dass sie inzwischen nach ihm roch – und das war auch wirklich nicht überraschend, wenn sie ihre Aktivitäten _vor_ und _nach_ dem Essen bedachte. Und … _danach_. Kein Wunder, dass er wie ausgeknockt neben ihr lag. Dass er aber Nuancen ausdünstete, die von ihr stammten, war erstaunlich. 

Nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück rief Ben ein Taxi, um sie beide auf die Arbeit zu fahren. Sie war eine der Ersten im Geschäft und das war auch vernünftiger so, als die Gerüchteküche sofort wieder anzuheizen. Eine umso bessere Entscheidung, da sie Ben sorgfältig und ausführlich zum Abschied vor dem Gebäude küsste.

Sie verweilten unangemessen lange – beide noch nicht bereit, sich zu lösen und der unangenehmen Realität ins Auge zu sehen.

„Ich rufe dich heute Abend an.“

„Lass mich wissen, wenn ich dir helfen kann. Mein Angebot steht.“

Ben seufzte und sah auf ihre verschränkten Finger. „Mal sehen, zu welchen Empfehlungen mein Team bei ihrem gestrigen Meeting gekommen ist. Vermutlich noch zu gar keinen, sonst hätten sie sicher angerufen.“

Dann trennten sie sich widerwillig und Rey steuerte das _UPPER_ class an, während Ben sich auf den Weg in die Büroetage machte.

***

Hux war bereits in seinem Büro und telefonierte gestenreich. Er trug wie immer einen makellosen Anzug, war glatt rasiert und ordentlich frisiert. Die dunklen Augenringe verrieten hingegen, dass er wenig Schlaf abbekommen hatte. Gwen fläzte wenig damenhaft in einem deutlich desolateren Zustand auf dem dick gepolsterten Sofa. In der arbeitsreichen Anfangszeit von NEW-ORDER war es ab und zu vorgekommen, dass einer von ihnen drauf eingenickt war. Sie hörte deshalb sehr schnell auf, Armie wegen seiner Möbelauswahl aufzuziehen. Als Ben zu den beiden stieß, hatte sie sich gerade eine Flasche Whiskey von der Minibar dahinter geangelt und kippte sich einen großzügigen Schluck in ihren Milchkaffee. Das war eigentlich nicht ihre Art, aber drastische Zeiten erforderten drastische Maßnahmen.

Armitage beendete fluchend seinen Anruf und warf Phasma einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Wäre Wasser um diese Zeit nicht besser?“

„Im Wasser ficken die Fische!“

Armie nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand, griff sich hinter ihr ein Glas und schenkte sich selbst zwei Finger breit davon ein.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns.“

Ben beäugte die Szene vor ihm und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sich seine beiden Mitstreiter beunruhigend untypisch verhielten. Er setzte sich neben Gwen und sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an. Armitage und Gwen entschieden derweilen in einem stummen Blickduell, wer die frohe Kunde überbringen musste.

War an Gwens Hals, unter dem Blusenkragen, ein dunkler Schatten? Ben kniff seine Augen zusammen und studierte eingehend ihre Erscheinung, als sich Hux neben ihm laut räusperte und ihn mit einem mißbilligenden Blick aus seiner Analyse riß.

Schließlich seufzte sein Geschäftsführer und platzierte den seitlich stehenden Fußhocker gegenüber von Ben.

„Wir haben uns gestern nicht mehr gemeldet, weil die Rechtsabteilung noch prüft, gegen welche Berichte und Behauptungen wir rechtlich vorgehen können. Die örtliche Zeitung und fünf Modeblogs haben schon mal eine Abmahnung wegen Rufschädigung bekommen, aber noch ist nichts aus dem Netz genommen. Dann gibt es noch eine ganze Reihe von Beiträgen in den sozialen Medien, welche die Berichte in so einer Art kommentiert haben, dass wir vermutlich nichts dagegen tun können. Wenn sie vage genug formuliert sind … .“

Ben knetete seine Nasenwurzel. Das war alles unerfreulich, aber zu bewältigen.

„Allerdings … gestern erreicht uns die Vorwarnung, dass die Eröffnung des Louboutin Stores verschoben wird. Sie wollen nicht mit der schlechten Publicity in Verbindung gebracht werden.“

Ben war mit einem Grollen auf gesprungen und tigerte jetzt angespannt durch den Raum.

„Und …das war gerade unsere Hauptbank. Sie wollen die Kreditbedingungen für die Heizungsmodernisierung neu verhandeln. „

„Wir hatten doch schon die Finanzierungszusage!“

„Geplatzt.“

Ben stand schwer atmend mitten im Raum und spannte abwechselnd seine Fäuste an. Seine Freunde musterten ihn besorgt. Vielleicht bangte Armitage auch mehr um seine Büroeinrichtung. Gwen kam seufzend auf die Füße und drückte ihm kommentarlos ebenfalls ein Glas Whiskey in die Hand.

„Franzis Griss vom Marketing rät uns zu einer Pressekonferenz. Er meint, es könne kaum schlimmer werden.“

Ben leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht.“

In diesem Moment streckte besagter Franzis den Kopf zu Hux‘s Türe herein. Kurz zögerte er, als er seine drei Vorgesetzten im Büro versammelt sah. Er hatte gehofft, Hux die neueste Entwicklung kundzutun und ihm dann „den Rest“ überlassen zu können. In seinen Händen hielt er die aktuelle Ausgabe der Corouscanter Abendzeitung und präsentierte bedächtig die Rückseite in ihre Richtung. _Die_ Seite, die für Klatsch und Tratsch bekannt war, in der Regel null Prozent wichtige Informationen enthielt und genau deshalb von Allen zuerst gelesen wurde. Wobei in diesem Fall das Bild dem spärlichen Textteil den Rang ablief. Es zeigte Rey und Ben, die eilig die Bar Moes Eisley verließen.

Bens Glas landete mit einem hellen Klirren an Armitages Wand.

***

Markus Nehls war sauer. Sauer und _genervt_. Sein Foto mit Ben Solo und der unbekannten Frau war zwar nicht schlecht und trug gestern sicherlich seinen Teil zur guten Auflage an einem Donnerstag bei. Allerdings hasste er es, dass er im Text quasi zugeben musste, dass über ihre Identität nichts Näheres bekannt war. Er hatte bereits alle alten Quellen und das Fotoarchiv zum Stichwort „Solo“ und „New Oder / First Order“ durchpflügt, ohne etwas über sie in Erfahrung bringen zu können. Was nicht wirklich überraschend war wenn man bedachte, wie zurückgezogen Solo in den letzten Jahren lebte und diese junge Frau vermutlich eher eine neue Eroberung war.

Es gehörte zu seinem Job im Blick zu haben, was die Öffentlichkeit aktuell interessierte. Als vor ein paar Tagen die kleine Regionalzeitung – die nicht wirklich eine Konkurrenz darstellte - den ersten Artikel über diese so wunderschön schlüpfrige Geschichte mit Solos Ex-Liebhaberin gedruckt hatte war ihm sofort klar, dass das Potential hatte und er auf den Zug aufspringen würde. Leider war Bazine Netal sofort wieder in der Versenkung verschwunden und er konnte keine weiteren, möglichst saftigen, Details in Erfahrung bringen. Also war er dem jungen Geschäftsmann einige Tage gefolgt und sein Riecher für interessante Geschichten hatte sich mal wieder bewahrheitet.

An _einem_ Wochenende die Ex bedroht und ein paar Tage später gleich mit _der Nächsten_ abgelichtet werden – da konnte man etwas daraus machen. Aber das _ihn_ dieses kleine Ding so widerspenstig davon abgehalten hatte, von Solo in seinem desolatem Zustand ein Bild zu schießen, kratzte an seinem beruflichen Selbstverständnis. _Verdammt_ – so ein Foto war fast wie ein Schuldeingeständnis. Zumindest konnte man es so deuten, wenn man entsprechend suggestive Worte wählte. Das wäre Gold wert gewesen, aber als Solo die Bar verlies, wirkte er wieder deutlich gefasster und nüchterner. Für die morgige Wochenendausgabe wollte er unbedingt an seine Story vom Donnerstag anknüpfen. Wer wusste schon, was die Menschen bis nächste Woche bewegte. Nein – er musste bei solchen Sachen schnell sein, bevor die nächste Schlagzeile (eines Kollegen) das allgemeine Interesse davon abzog.

In seine dunklen Gedanken hinein meldete sich Anne vom Servicetelefon. Jemand sei für ihn in der Leitung. Jemand, der Angaben zu Solos mysteriöser Begleitung machen konnte. Markus Augen leuchteten auf – der Tag war vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht, wie voreilig angenommen.

***

Ben brauchte etwa eine weitere Stunde, um sich mit dem Unausweichlichen anzufreunden. Also gut – dann würde er eben in einer Pressekonferenz die Gerüchte dementieren und möglichst unanfechtbare Aussagen machen.

 _Dass er keine Ahnung hatte, warum ihm Frau Netal solche Dinge unterstellte. Das er an fraglichem Abend nie alleine mit ihr war und sie weder vorher noch danach getroffen hatte. Das er ihr …_ wie er den folgenden Teil herauswürgen sollte ohne zynisch zu lachen war ihm rätselhaft … _für die Zukunft nur das Beste wünsche und empfehlen würde, mehr alkoholfreie Getränke zu konsumieren._

Letzteres zielte zwar glasklar darauf ab, dass sie offenbar nicht nüchtern gewesen sein konnte, wenn sie solche Dinge von sich gab. Dieser Satz würde aber vor Gericht als „wohlmeinender Ratschlag für einen gesunden Lebensstil“ durchgehen. Oh – seine Rechtsabteilung hatte wirklich Humor, dass musste er ihnen lassen.

Aber er hatte es sich verbeten, dass jemand verlangte, Rey mit hineinzuziehen. Genug war genug! Griss würde die entsprechende Einladung auf der Webseite formulieren und die Presse und einige Mode- und Livestyle-Blogger für Montag in den Konferenzraum „einladen“. Elende Blutsauger! Als ob es irgendeinem dieser Typen um Frauenrechte ging, wie es nach außen so schön dargestellt wurde. Nein – sie würden sicherlich am liebsten Reys Recht auf Privatsphäre mit Füßen treten und sie auseinander nehmen wenn es ihnen auch nur ermöglichte, noch einen weiteren Beitrag darüber schreiben zu können.

Und ihn wollten sie natürlich sowieso fertig machen, schließlich war er derjenige mit Macht, Geld und Ansehen. Dinge, die den Neid in anderen weckten – ohne dass sie ihn kannten. Ohne dass sie auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung von seinem Leben hatten. Die ihn automatisch zum „Bad Guy“ abstempelten, denn in der öffentlichen Meinung stand die Einteilung der Welt in Schwarz und Weiß anscheinend hoch im Kurs. Und wenn sich der „normale Mann“ für gut hielt, mussten alle Vorgesetzten und Firmeninhaber wohl automatisch des Teufels sein.

Er hätte natürlich vor fünf Jahren einen anderen Weg gehen können. Dann wäre Snoke einfach in den Knast gewandert und er hätte sich selbst etwas völlig anderes aufgebaut. Nur – es war so _einfach_ gewesen und er konnte der Verführung der Macht nicht widerstehen. Die Kontrolle über dieses Imperium lag direkt unter seinen Fingerspitzen und er musste nur die Hand schließen. Und was hätte es schon geändert, welche Wunden geheilt? War dadurch ein Schaden entstanden? Machte es ihn zu einem besseren oder einem schlechteren Menschen?

Ben konnte es nicht fassen, dass sein Leben überhaupt spannend genug war und ihm plötzlich so viel ungeliebte Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwurde. Wobei ihm klar war, dass er lediglich die Leinwand bot, um diese Geschichten zu spinnen und die Sensationslust zu befriedigen.

Mit diesen Gedanken und Dingen war er noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigt, bis ihn eine Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag traf.

Reys hübsches Gesicht war auf diesem Foto deutlich zu sehen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie jemand erkannte und ihre Identität preisgab. _Gott_ – dieser Tag hatte doch so gut begonnen. Er stürmte aus seinem Büro und rannte um ein Haar Armitage über den Haufen, der mit gesenktem Kopf durch Nachrichten auf seinem Datenpad flippte.

„Bloody hell - meine Güte Solo!“

„Sorry Armie, ich muss runter in den Geschäftsbereich!“

Als sich die Aufzugtüre schloss hörte er gerade noch, wie Maz Kanata jemandem zurief, dass der Sicherheitsdienst einen Vorfall im _UPPER_ class meldete und um Unterstützung aus der Rechtsabteilung bat. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

***

Rey stand mit Amilyn vor dem eleganten Kassenbereich. Ihre Chefin redete auf zwei Reporter vor ihr ein und ein finster dreinblickender Mitarbeiter vom Sicherheitsdienst verwies diese gerade des Ladens. Der Eine tat allerdings, als würde er ihn nicht hören und bombardierte Rey stattdessen unaufhörlich mit Frage. Rey selbst hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und war eindeutig überrollt worden von der Situation.

Ben stürmte in den Laden, als würde er in ein Gefecht ziehen und genauso fühlte es sich auch an. Er musste sie um jeden Preis beschützen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und alles was er sah war seine blasse Rey und die beiden Männer vor ihr, einer davon mit erhobener Kamera. Der Blonde hatte annähernd seine Größe, war aber bei weitem nicht so durchtrainiert – nicht, dass dies irgendetwas für Ben geändert hätte. Der braunhaarige Typ mit der Kamera flog mit selbiger als erstes über den Tresen. Ben beugte sich zähnefletschend über ihn und umspannte seine Kehle mit einer Hand, während er drohend zischte, dass er seine _Scheißkamera_ nehmen und schleunigst verschwinden sollte! Der Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst sprang in Bens Richtung, bemerkte aber rechtzeitig, dass der wutschnaubende Koloss vor ihm _sein_ Chef war, der gerade einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen hatte. Er besann sich schnell eines Besseren und tauchte hinter den Tresen, um den Reporter unsanft auf die Füße zu helfen und am Genick zum Ausgang zu schieben. Der Blonde fluchte laut, aber brachte sich rückwärtsstolpernd ebenfalls in Sicherheit, während er eilig sein Mobiltelefon in seine Innentasche gleiten ließ. Ben spuckte buchstäblich Gift und Galle und hätte sich nicht Amilyn Holdo an seinem Arm festgekrallt, wäre der zweite Reporter im hohen Bogen aus dem Laden geflogen. Und das nicht nur metaphorisch.

In der Sekunde, in der die Beiden aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden, wirbelte er zu Rey herum und katapultierte sie in seine Brust. Seine Arme schlossen sich so fest um ihren Rücken, als wollte er sich um sie falten und komplett umschließen. Am liebsten hätte er auch genau das getan.

„Verdammt Rey, es tut mir so leid.“

Durch sie lief ein leichtes Zittern und sie war momentan davon überwältigt, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge zu bringen.

Zuerst: Himmel – Ben roch so gut nach Geborgenheit und Schutz, alles war gut. Und z _um Teufel,_ war es gerade sexy gewesen, als er wie eine Naturgewalt in diesen Laden und über die beiden Männer hereingebrochen war.

Dann: Stopp, irgendetwas wichtiges war gerade passiert.

Ach ja – das Foto, was ihr der Reporter unter die Nase gehalten hatte und seine Suggestivfragen über ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Chef. Eine Beziehung mit möglicherweise nicht _ganz_ _ausgewogenen_ Machtverhältnissen? Jetzt wusste also jeder davon – ohne _wirklich_ etwas zu wissen. Sie stöhnte leise in Bens Brust. Warum war das alles nur so kompliziert? Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich einfach kündigen.

„Amylin, ich bringe Rey jetzt nach Hause. Schreib den Dienstplan um. Sie bekommt bezahlten Urlaub, bis wir … _das hier_ … geklärt haben.“

Rey löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und setzte zu einem Protest an. Sie wollte nicht klein bei geben und sich von anderen ihr Leben diktieren lassen. Als würde Ben ihren Gedanken lesen, schüttelte er fast unmerklich den Kopf und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Dieser Blick – sein Blick – hypnotisierte sie jedes Mal geradezu und sie schluckte ihre Widerworte herunter. Sie konnte ihm den Adrenalinschub, der ihn noch erfüllte, direkt ansehen. Seine verengten Pupillen entspannten sich wieder und seine schnelle Atmung beruhigte sich allmählich. In seinem Geruch kamen wieder mehr Anteile von Sommerregen auf warmer Erde und dem vollen Duft von Geißblatt durch, während die Spitzen von Leder und Harz abebbten.

Seine Stimme war noch einen Tick tiefer als gewöhnlich, als er sie ansprach. “Hol deine Sachen, ich fahre dich nach Hause.“

Rey wusste, dass sie mit ihm weder diskutieren brauchte, noch dass sie es wollte. Dass sie _das_ nicht aus ihrem seelischen Gleichgewicht brachte schob sie auf die Tatsache, dass sie von den vorherigen Ereignissen bereits fundamental aus der Bahn geworfen worden war. Mehr ging einfach nicht.

Die Fahrt nach Hause verbrachten sie schweigend, aber wann immer Ben seine Hand nicht für die Schaltung benötigte, fand er ihre Finger oder Knie. Er zog in eine Lücke direkt vor dem Gebäude und schaffte es irgendwie, vor ihr auszusteigen und das Auto zu umrunden, um ihr die Türe zu öffnen. Stand sie wirklich so neben sich?

„Ich bringe dich nach oben. Dann muss leider wieder zurück – vermutlich“… er verzog sein Gesicht in eine Grimasse …“ist im Büro jetzt der Teufel los.“

„Du meinst Hux?“

Ben lachte leise. „Nein, Hux kultiviert zwar seinen angepissten Gesichtsausdruck, aber er ist auf unserer Seite. Ich schätze, bis ich zurückkomme liegt die Strafanzeige wegen Körperverletzung schon auf meinem Tisch.“

„Oh Ben!“ Rey legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und er schloss kurz seine Augen.

„Die sollen sich nicht so anstellen – schließlich habe ihnen nur gegeben, was sie wollen.“

Rey wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten konnte. Also konzentrierte sie sich auf die unmittelbar bevorstehende Aufgabe. „Ich weiß nicht, wie meine Freunde heute arbeiten. Wenn Rose nicht in der Uni ist oder Finn seinen freien Tag hat … sie empfangen dich vermutlich nicht mit offenen Armen. Ich konnte noch nicht wirklich mit ihnen über uns sprechen.“

„Ich werde es überleben. Ich bin nur froh, dass du jetzt nicht alleine bist. Kann ich … heute Abend könnte ich dich abholen. Ich … ich möchte jetzt nicht wirklich von dir getrennt sein.“

Rey stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und zog in ihn in einen Kuss. Das zwischen ihnen war so einfach, so mühelos. Warum konnte nicht der Rest ebenso sein? „Ich möchte auch nicht ohne dich sein. Ruf mich an, sobald du mich abholen kannst.“

Dann atmete sie tief durch, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn ins Treppenhaus.

***

Kaum hatte sie die Haustüre geöffnet, hörte sie schon Finns Stimme. Als er realisierte, dass nicht etwa Rose vorzeitig nach Hause gekommen war, sondern _sie_ zögernd im Flur stand, stürmte er sofort zu ihr. Die Besorgnis in seinen Gesichtszügen verwandelte sich allerdings augenblicklich in Ärger, als er Ben neben ihr stehen sah.

„Rey! Was hat das alles zu bedeuten!“ Er ignorierte ihren Chef absichtlich und Rey war fast dankbar dafür, fühlte sie doch, wie Bens Geduldsfaden sekündlich dünner wurde. Sie drehte sich schnell zu ihm und schob sich effektiv zwischen die beiden Männer.

Dann gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend!“

Sie wusste, dass er nicht glücklich darüber war, aber verschwand dennoch zügig mit Finn in ihrer Wohnung. Eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen diesen Beiden war das Letzte, was sie brauchen konnte.

„Wir müssen reden.“

„Da hast du verdammt recht!“

Finn ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen auf den Stuhl am Esstisch fallen und Rey tat es ihm seufzend gleich. Nach einem prüfenden Blick schaltete er seinen Laptop zwischen ihnen ein und drehte den Monitor zu ihr. Sie sah sich selbst neben Ben in der Online-Ausgabe der Coruscanter Abendzeitung.

„Poe hat mir geschrieben und den Link geschickt. Ist wohl gerade Thema Nummer eins.“

„Ich weiß, Finn. Es gab gerade einen Vorfall im Geschäft … zwei Reporter … wollten von mir ein Kommentar dazu … und Fotos. Ben hat sie vertrieben. Morgen gibt es vermutlich den nächsten Bericht, der in diese Kerbe schlägt.“

Finn grunzte bitter. „Immerhin nennst du ihn beim Vornamen, wenn du dich schon von deinem Chef flachlegen und benutzen lässt.“

„Finn! Wie kannst du es wagen!“

„Wie _ich_ es wagen kann? Rey – ausgerechnet _du_ solltest wissen, wie leicht es jemanden mit Macht fällt, andere zu manipulieren und seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Dass du jemanden wie _ihm_ erlaubst, dich auch nur anzufassen, übersteigt meinen Horizont. Hat er dir etwa erzählt, dass diese Frau lügt, ja? Ist das nicht _praktisch_ für ihn, dass bisher alle Klagen wegen Körperverletzung gegen ihn abgeschmettert wurden?“ Finns Stimme tropfte mit Sarkasmus.

Reys Mund wurde trocken. Denn _ja_ , sie wusste nur zu gut, was er meinte. Er spielte auf Plutt an und darauf, wie häufig Frauen oder Schwule … oder Schwarze oder Poe oder Rose oder Paige …diskriminiert wurden. Ihnen das Wort im Mund umgedreht wurde. Wenn sie sich über einen anzüglichen Witz beschwerte, war sie _hysterisch_. Wegen eines Griffes an den Hintern in einer Bar sollte sie nicht gleich so _empfindlich_ sein und Finns guter Modegeschmack sei ja quasi _naturgegeben_. Und wie _praktisch_ , ihn in ihrer WG zu haben – wo er doch dort sicherlich für Ordnung und ein behagliches Wohngefühl sorgte. Unbedeutende Kleinigkeiten wechselten sich mit drastischen Übergriffen ab und wenn sie sich darüber beschwerten, wurde das mit den unterschiedlichsten Ausreden einfach abgetan. Ja, sie _verstand_ ihn.

Und trotzdem lag er falsch.

„Du hast Recht Finn – gerade _ich_ weiß, wie schnell man in eine Schublade gesteckt wird. Und ich weiß auch, dass du weder Ben Solo kennst noch eine Ahnung hast, was wirklich am letzten Samstag geschehen ist.“

Finn blinzelte und wirkte deutlich unsicherer, als noch vor zwei Minuten.

„Und ich weiß das deshalb so genau, weil ich an diesem Abend mit Ben zusammen war. _Bevor_ Bazine aufgetaucht ist und n _achdem_ sie – völlig unversehrt – wieder abgezogen ist. Ich habe Ben angeboten, dass ich für ihn aussage, aber das akzeptiert er nicht. Finn – er versucht mich seit Anfang an aus der Geschichte heraus zu halten.“

Sie sah ihn flehentlich an und aus Finns Augen wich langsam die Kälte.

„Wie sicher kannst du dir sein? Du kennst ihn doch kaum?“ Finn Stimme klang zweifelnd, aber sie wusste, das Eis war gebrochen.

„Es klingt verrückt, aber ich weiß es einfach. Ich war mir noch nie so sicher, Finn.“

„Hm … heute Abend holt er dich ab? Ich würde sagen, er schuldet mir und den anderen ein paar Antworten!“

Rey verdrehte die Augen. „Ich brauche nicht eure Erlaubnis, wenn ich jemanden treffe – ihr seid die schlimmsten Helikopter-Mitbewohner, die man sich vorstellen kann.“

„In der Tat, Sunshine. Und dafür, dass er sich hier nicht erst mit seinem kompletten Lebenslauf vorgestellt hat, wird er bluten müssen – sorry.“

Er schenkte ihr ein halbes Grinsen und Rey wusste, sie würden die Kurve bekommen. Ben musste sich vermutlich nur einem halben Dutzend inquisitorischer Fragen stellen aber sie hatte noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, Finn bis dahin gnädig zu stimmen.


	12. Unbequeme und befreiende Enthüllungen

Bens Tag, nachdem er Rey nach Hause gebracht hatte, verlief wie zu erwarten: _Beschissen_.

Es gab kein besseres Wort dafür. Ein völlig aus der Haut gefahrener Hux wollte von ihm wissen, warum zum Henker er es nicht der Security überlassen hatte, die Reporter des Ladens zu verweisen. Gwen wirkte ebenfalls angefressen, tat aber ihr Bestes, um Armitage zu beruhigen. Dann folgten einige Anrufe vom Anwalt der Coruscanter Medienzentrale und Gespräche mit _seinem_ Anwalt.

Außerdem ein bissiges Wortgefecht via Telefon mit dem blonden Reporter – Markus Nehls – selbst. Dieser hatte die Nerven, sich für das Bildmaterial zu _bedanken_ und ließ fallen, dass sie einen Artikel für die Onlineausgabe vorbereiteten. Die einstweilige Verfügung gegen die Nutzung der Bilder sei ja noch nicht „durch“ und die Öffentlichkeit habe schließlich ein Recht auf Information. Bei dieser Bemerkung hatte Ben laut herausgelacht und sein Telefon in Hux Richtung geworfen, der es geistesgegenwärtig gefangen hatte. Die Anfragen für die Teilnahme an der Pressekonferenz gingen zwischenzeitlich durch die Decke.

 _Her-vor-ragend_.

Sie würden den ganzen Zirkus immerhin nicht vor halblehren Stuhlreihen aufführen.

Stunden später hatte er sich für eine Viertelstunde auf die Außenterrasse des Sky-Restaurants verdrückt. Der Wind wehte relativ kräftig, sobald man den Schutz der eigens dafür installierten Glasscheiben verließ. Von hier oben hatte man einen sagenhaften Blick über die Stadt und das grüne Band des Stadtparks in der Ferne. Der Horizont spannte sie weit über ihn und das Gewimmel tausender von Menschen darunter schien so harmlos. Schon interessant – sie alle hatten doch eigentlich ähnliche Ziele. Ein sicheres Leben in der Gemeinschaft anderer, möglichst komfortabel, Anerkennung für _irgendetwas_... sei es die Arbeit oder das eigene Aussehen oder selbstgestrickte Schals.

Und genug Geld,um das zu realisieren.

War er wirklich keiner von ihnen? Stand er hier alleine und dort "die Anderen"? 

Die, welche nur an der Fassade interessiert waren. Nicht genug bekommen konnten von Fotos und Geschichten über ihn und über die Welt, in der er lebte. Ganz egal, ob diese Geschichten der Wahrheit entsprachen, oder nicht. Dachten sie wirklich er g _enoss_ es, wenn er sich bei Events die Beine in den Bauch stand und belanglosen Smalltalk überschminkter Sternchen ertrug?

Aber es gab Grenzen. Das Privatleben eines Menschen auseinander zu nehmen, nur weil „öffentliches Interesse“ daran vorgeheuchelt wurde. Man mochte ihn für manche Entscheidungen kritisieren oder verbal herausfordern. Aber niemand hatte ein Recht, ihn oder die Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, öffentlich fertig zu machen, um die eigenen Sensationslust zu befriedigen. Um dann zum nächsten Opfer weiter zu ziehen. Von Anheizern getrieben die laut kundtaten, dass auf unser Rechtssystem ja kein Verlass sei und es somit an ihnen lag, Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen. Aber warum glaubten alle, diese selbsternannten „Richter“ handelten automatisch objektiver? Seien nicht ebenso gekauft oder moralisch zweifelhaft, nur weil sie keiner Organisation zuzuordnen waren? Immer nur „Denken“ in Schubladen und Hierarchien. Er war es leid. 

Am Nachmittag fand er sich endlich alleine in seinem Büro wieder und konnte kurz durchzuatmen. Reys Textnachricht war eine willkommene Unterbrechung und seine Mundwinkel zuckten wie aus eigenem Antrieb nach oben, als er ihren Namen auf seinem Display aufleuchten sah.

  * _[ Ben, es wäre gut, wenn du später Zeit hast und kurz mit in die Wohnung kommst. Ich konnte meine Freunde von deiner Unschuld überzeugen, aber es würde unser Leben einfacher machen, wenn sie dich kennen lernen könnten. Rey] -_



So wenig er Lust hatte, ausgerechnet diesen Abend mit fremden Leuten zu verbringen, so sehr ließ ihn ihre Wortwahl doch lächeln. Er würde alles für sie tun. Ob sie es bewusst so formuliert hatte? Unser Leben … es implizierte so einiges. Unser _gemeinsames_ Leben. Unser _weiteres_ Leben. Zur Hölle, dafür würde er sich heute auch weiteren kritischen Augen stellen.

***

Diese Entscheidung begann er sorgfältig zu bereuen, sobald ihn Rey in die Wohnung gebeten hatte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich für einen süßen und viel zu kurzen Moment, bevor Rey den Kuss wieder beendete. Vermutlich dem Umstand geschuldet, dass acht misstrauische Augenpaare durch die geöffnete Küchentüre hindurch auf sie gerichtet waren.

Er weigerte sich noch, sie aus seiner Umarmung zu entlassen. „Ich dachte, du lebst mit zwei Mitbewohnern zusammen?“

„Uh … ja. Es ist nur …“.

„Es ist nur so, dass wir eine _große_ , _glückliche_ Familie sind und aufeinander aufpassen. Jeder von uns hier ist bereit, unwürdige Verehrer von Rey zum Teufel zu jagen.“ Der Mann neben Finn, der gerade gesprochen hatte, stellte sich als Poe vor und blitzte ihn mit einem Raubtierlächeln an. Ben hob irritiert eine Augenbraue und musterte die vier Personen vor sich. Finn betrachtete ihn unterkühlt und die Kleine dunkelhaarige mit unverhohlener Neugier. Neben ihr beäugte ihn eine weitere junge Frau, die ihm bekannt vorkam. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er sie erkannte. Er hatte sie mit Rey im Laden gesehen – sie war eine Kollegin von ihr.

Rey löste die angespannte Stimmung etwas auf, indem sie ihre Freunde vorstellte und Ben an der Hand zum Tisch zog. Je früher er das hier hinter sich gebracht hatte, umso früher konnte er mit Rey verschwinden. Ben seufzte ergeben und setzte sich mittig gegenüber - er kam sich vor, wie auf der Anklagebank.

„Also? Irgendwelche Fragen?“

„Wie ernst ist deine Beziehung mit Rey?“

Bens Augenbrauen schossen bis zu seiner Haarlinie. Damit hatte er nicht gerade als erste Frage gerechnet. Es versöhnte ihn etwas, dass diese Leute mehr an Reys Glück interessiert waren, als an dem mittleren Skandal um ihn.

„So ernst, wie es nur sein kann!“

Rey atmete neben ihm zittrig aus und er drückte ihre Hand, die in seiner lag.

Das brachte ihm ein langes Schnauben von Finn ein. „Und wie soll das zwischen euch weiter gehen?“

„Wie … was meinst du?“

„Wie sieht eine ernste Beziehung für jemanden wie dich aus?“

„Jemanden wie mich?“ So langsam verging ihm der Humor und Ben streckte seine Schultern durch und baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Zumindest soweit das auf einem Retro-Küchenstuhl mit pinken Holzlack möglich war. Rey strich ihm beschwichtigend über den Arm und er hätte sie am liebsten gefragt, ob sie hier den Richtigen beruhigte.

„Vor acht Jahren habe ich bei der First Order eine Ausbildung zum Tourismuskaufmann gemacht. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich … _dich_ … in besonders guter Erinnerung habe.“

„Vor acht Jahren? Da war ich gerade erst aus Kopenhagen zurückgekehrt! Mit der Personalebene hatte ich nichts zu tun.“

„Das ist wohl wahr! Es sah ganz danach aus, dass du dich von Snoke hast hätscheln lassen und weggeschaut hast, wo es nur ging. Für First Order zu arbeiten war damals kein Spaß – systematisch unbezahlte „freiwillige“ Überstunden, Mobbing und eine Atmosphäre der Bespitzelung. Und wenn man nicht ins Bild gepasst hat, hatte man ohnehin verloren.“

Finns Stimme war wieder harsch geworden und Poe strich seinem Freund beruhigend über den Rücken.

Ben schluckte einen bissigen Kommentar herunter. Er konnte sehen, dass Finn alleine die Erinnerung an diese Zeit mitnahm, immer noch verletzt war. Und er hatte sich nicht nur nie öffentlich von Snoke distanziert, sondern ihm auch ermöglicht, ohne Anklage oder Skandal in der Versenkung zu verschwinden. Wie würde sich Finn heute fühlen, wenn sich sein damaliger Boss für seine Taten hätte verantworten müssen? Eine unangenehme Hitze und Enge machte sich in seinem Brustkorb breit und er senkte seinen Blick.

„Du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid, dass dir damals Unrecht getan wurde. Zu meiner Verteidigung: ich war gerade erst in die Geschäftsabläufe eingebunden worden und zu … jung und gutgläubig, um das Ausmaß von Snokes Machenschaften abschätzen zu können. Etwas, was ich später wirklich noch bedauert habe. Man kann nicht sagen, dass wir uns im Guten getrennt haben. Snoke hat sein Unternehmen nicht freiwillig an mich verkauft – das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann.“ Reys Daumen strich beruhigend über seinen Handrücken und Ben fragte sich, ob sie sein Schamgefühl riechen konnte.

Er hatte sich selbst in diese Position befördert. Die Position an der Spitze von New Order. Die gleiche Position die es ihm unmöglich machte, auf Augenhöhe mit Rey und ihren Freunden zu sprechen. Weil sie moralisch über ihm standen. 

Finn, Paige und Rose dachten still über das Gesagte nach, während Poe sein Smartphone gezückt hatte, nachdem sich eine Benachrichtigung durch ein leises „Pling“ bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Er pfiff durch seine Zähne und warf dann Ben einen prüfenden Blick über sein Telefon hinweg zu.

„Snoke sieht das anders!“

„ _WAS_?“ Die Bezeichnung „e _ntgeistert_ “ traf Bens Gemütszustand und Gesichtsausdruck bei weitem nicht mehr.

„Ich zitiere das Coruscanter Abendblatt: _Nach dem heutigen Vorfall in einem Geschäft im New Order Komplex mit Ben Solo höchstpersönlich stellt sich die Frage über angemessenes Sozialverhalten_ … blablabla … hm … hier:

_Eine Vertraute des ehemaligen Besitzers von First Order, Andrew Snoke, lässt dessen gute Wünsche für Herrn Solo ausrichten und mahnt an, dass man seinem ehemaligen Schützling sein Verhalten verzeihen sollte. Schließlich sei er Träger des Alpha-Genes und als ein Solcher generell prädestiniert für aggressiveres, triebgesteuertes Verhalten.“_

„WAS!!!!!“ DIESES STÜCK ….“

Ben war so schnell aufgesprungen, dass sein Stuhl mit einem lauten Knall nach hinten übergefallen war und alle anderen in ihren Stühlen kollektiv einen Satz nach hinten machten.

Rey war keine fünf Sekunden später an seine Seite gehetzt. Bens Zorn war greifbar für sie. Auch, wenn er auf niemanden in diesem Raum wütend war, so würde sie nicht ihre Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass er nicht vor ihren Freunden ausrastete. Er zitterte unter der Anspannung, sich zurück zu halten.

Reys Hand auf seiner Wange lenkte seinen Blick auf ihre großen, haselnussfarbenen Augen und er entließ einen Atemzug, den er unbewusst gehalten hatte. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern langsam entlang seiner Schläfen und durch seine Mähne, die noch etwas wilder war, als sonst. Der Raum, der ihn gerade noch so eingeengt hatte, wurde wieder weiter und Ben dämmerte, dass er Reys Freunde vermutlich gerade jeden Grund gegeben hatte, ihn abzulehnen.

„Sorry“.

Er murmelte es nur und ließ offen, wenn genau er damit adressierte. Finn saß mit reserviertem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Stuhl, während ihn Rose und Paige mit offener Neugier anstarrten. Es wäre nicht überraschend, wenn sie nebenbei eine Tüte Popcorn geöffnet hätten. Poe hingegen saß breit grinsend dazwischen und _das_ war sowohl irritierend als auch _herausfordernd_.

„Was? Was ist bitte so lustig daran, dass dieser Dreckskerl mich unter dem Deckmantel von Wohlwollen diffamiert und die öffentliche Meinung über mich manipuliert?“

„Und – hat er recht?“ Diese Frage war von einer völlig ungerührten Rose eingeworfen worden.

„Wie … _keine Ahnung? D_ as ist nicht gerade ein Test, den man bei seinem jährlichen Gesundheitscheck mitmacht, oder?“ Dann fielen seine Augen auf Rey, die nach wie vor ihre Finger entlang seines Nackens laufen ließ. Dachte daran, was sie sich gestern gestanden hatten. An die Heftigkeit seiner Gefühle für sie.

Und da fiel der Groschen. Die Macht, die sie über ihn hatte und der fast fanatische Drang, sie zu beschützen, ergaben plötzlich einen Sinn. Es war erlösend zu realisieren, dass er nicht etwa wahnsinnig wurde oder eine krankhafte Fixierung entwickelt hatte. Nun ja, vielleicht eine biochemische Fixierung. Aber es gab keinen Grund, das zu bedauern oder zu bekämpfen, wenn er von so einem liebenswerten Geschöpft wie Rey angezogen wurde.

Rey beobachtete, wie sich Bens Ärger in Luft auflöste. Sie konnte es riechen und an der Art sehen, wie seine Augen sie warm und nachdenklich betrachteten. Wie sich seine vorher zusammengepressten Lippen leicht öffneten und die Mundwinkel weiter entspannten, bis sie den zartesten Ansatz eines Lächelns zeigten.

„Ihr verhaltet Euch jedenfalls nach Lehrbuch.“ Rose hatte sie aus ihrem Moment gerissen und schloss sich Poe mit einem Grinsen an.

So sehr Rey auch bedauerte, dass sie ihre Freundin aus ihrer Blase geholte hatte, so vernünftig war das vermutlich auch. Andernfalls hätte sie Ben in den nächsten 30 Sekunden in ihr Zimmer gezogen um über ihn herzufallen und _das_ wäre mit Publikum im Raum nebenan wirklich bizarr geworden.

Ben kam mit einem Räuspern ebenfalls wieder im hier und jetzt an und besann sich auf die Frage, die an ihn gestellt worden war.

„Schon möglich … ich traue Snoke zu, dass er über seine Führungsriege medizinische Daten auch ohne deren Zustimmung gesammelt hat. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass das _persönliche_ Daten sind!“

„Keine Sorge Ben, du gewöhnst dich daran. Dein Alpha-Status mag vielleicht ein paar Vorurteile in den Menschen wecken, aber im Großen und Ganzen wird das vermutlich eher positiv gesehen. Es gibt schlimmeres.“

„Ach ja?“ Ben konnte Poe beim besten Willen nicht einordnen und wie er so nonchalant über sein „Outing“ sprach, fand er befremdlich.

„Ja!“ Und dann angelte Poe sich Finns Hinterkopf und küsste seinen völlig perplexen Freund leidenschaftlich und tief.

Bens Kinnlade fiel nach unten, als er so drastisch über die intime Beziehung zwischen den Beiden in Kenntnis wurde. Es musste zugeben, dass er auch ein klein bisschen erleichtert war, dass Reys männlicher Mitbewohner offensichtlich vergeben war. Das mochte zwar rettungslos rückständig sein, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen als seine Gedanken diese Richtung einschlugen.

Paige, welche die ganze Zeit ruhig und beobachtend in ihrem Stuhl verharrt hatte, rollte jetzt mit den Augen. „Mein Gott, Poe! Hol Deine Zunge wieder aus Finns Rachen. Ich denke, wir haben alle kapiert, dass ihr das durchgeknallteste, multikulturellste Schwulenpaar auf diesem Planeten seid.“

Poe gehorchte mit einem breiten Lächeln und Finn verpasste ihm einen Schlag in die Brust, während er nach Atem rang. „Dameron – du bist manchmal wirklich ein Aas!“

„Und du liebst mich!“

„Ja, warum auch immer.“

Ben verstand so langsam, warum Rey ihre Mitbewohner und Freunde als „speziell“ beschrieben hatte. Er räusperte sich und hob den umgefallenen Stuhl wieder vom Boden auf.

„Was ich damit sagen wollte“ … Poe hatte wieder das Wort ergriffen und bedachte Ben mit einem wissenden Blick …“Du kannst bei uns von den Besten lernen. Vorurteile sind nichts Neues für uns und wenn es auch kein Spaß ist, arrangiert man sich notgedrungen irgendwann damit.“

„Ich habe eher den Eindruck, dass du sie befeuerst.“

„ _Das_ ist auch eine Möglichkeit, damit umzugehen. Eine kleine Schocktherapie tut den Leuten von Zeit zu Zeit ganz gut. Wie auch immer – ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass Rey endlich flach gelegt wurde. Sie fing an, sich wirklich seltsam zu benehmen!“

„Poe!“ Rey konnte spüren, wie ihre Wangen tiefrot wurden – etwa genauso schnell, wie ihre Gedanken von _freundschaftlich_ zu _mordlustig_ umsprangen. Ben stand wie vom Donner gerührt neben ihr und sein Duft wurde süßer und voller. Sie warf ihm ebenfalls einen wütenden Blick zu. Dieser Bastard war _angetörnt_. Gerettet wurde er vom Klingeln seines Mobiltelefons. Er entschuldigte sich in den Flur und sie hörten gedämpft durch die Türe einige Wortfetzen mit. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Ben erschien wieder in der Wohnküche.

„Hux hatte inzwischen natürlich ebenfalls den Artikel gelesen hatte und ihn schwören lassen, nicht ins Büro und schon gar nicht zum Sitz der Coruscanter Abendzeitung zu fahren.

„Sind wir fertig hier? Noch Bedarf an einem Schwank aus meiner Jugend? Denn ehrlich – ich würde jetzt gerne mit Rey nach Hause fahren.“ Ben hatte sie wieder in seine Seite gezogen und auch wenn Rey noch vor fünf Minuten sauer gewesen war, konnte sie es einfach nicht bleiben. Wenn der Tag irgendwie noch zu retten war, dann definitiv nur, wenn sie beide Zeit alleine verbringen konnten. Bevorzugt mit einer Pizza vor dem Fernseher und sie in seinem Schoß. Oder sie erst nackt auf seinem Schoß und dann die Pizza. Geringe Varianzen waren akzeptabel.

„Ohhhhhh, das ist sooooooo romantisch.“

Ben und Reys Köpfe flogen zeitgleich zu Rose und betrachteten sie genauso konsterniert, wie der Rest ihrer Freunde. „ _Romantisch_ “ war nach ihrem Verständnis das letzte Wort, was diesen Tag akkurat beschrieb.

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, wie dieser Kinofilm, der von der Kritik so zerrissen wurde, aber trotzdem vom Publikum zur beliebteste Romanze des Jahres gewählt wurde. Ein Alpha, der seine Omega in Zeiten des Krieges findet und sie über alle Gefahren und Hindernisse hinweg zueinander stehen.“

„Gott, Rose … das ist … das ist ….“

„Romantisch!“

„Klebrig! Unrealistisch! Für dich gibt es unter diesem Dach in Zukunft keine Schnulzen mehr!“

Rey zog sachte an Bens Hand und zwinkerte Paige dabei zu, während Finn entgeistert auf Rose einredete, die ihn natürlich nicht ernst nahm und vor sich hin kicherte. Ihre gepackte Übernachtungstasche stand schon im Flur und einen besseren Zeitpunkt, um das Weite zu suchen, würde es so schnell nicht wieder geben.

***

Irgendwo in der Romandie wählte sich Paul Patine gerade die passende Zigarre aus, um den ersten kleinen Teilsieg zu feiern. Eine „ _Arturo Fuente Believe_ “ schien ihm passend. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, was nicht so sehr mit der Vorfreude auf die 50 Euro Zigarre zu tun hatte, sondern mit der hübschen Metapher, die ihm dabei in den Sinn kam.

Methodisch entflammte er zuerst den Zedernholzspan mit seinem Gasfeuerzeug und dachte dabei an Bazin und ihre tränenreiche Geschichte. Er erwärmte und röstete den Zigarrenkörper mit gewisser Genugtuung, wie es die Presse gerade mit seinem ehemaligen Protegé tat. Als die Aromen seine Nase fluteten, hielt er ihr Ende in die Nähe der Flamme, bis sie aufglühte und begann, sich selbst zu verzehren und zu zerstören. Sanft blies er in den Glutkern, um den Prozess zu beschleunigen und griff anschließend mit einem diabolischen Glitzern im Auge seinen Zigarrencutter.

Durch die Stille des Raumes hörte man das metallische Schnappen, als er glatt die Spitze abtrennte und zu Boden fallen ließ.


	13. Große Monster und kleine Biester

_Irgendwo in der Romandie wählte sich Paul Patine gerade die passende Zigarre aus, um den ersten kleinen Teilsieg zu feiern. Eine „Arturo Fuente Believe“ schien ihm passend. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, was nicht so sehr mit der Vorfreude auf die 50 Euro Zigarre zu tun hatte, sondern mit der hübschen Metapher, die ihm dabei in den Sinn kam._

_Methodisch entflammte er zuerst den Zedernholzspan mit seinem Gasfeuerzeug und dachte dabei an Bazin und ihre tränenreiche Geschichte. Er erwärmte und röstete den Zigarrenkörper mit gewisser Genugtuung, wie es die Presse gerade mit seinem ehemaligen Protegé tat. Als die Aromen seine Nase fluteten, hielt er ihr Ende in die Nähe der Flamme, bis sie aufglühte und begann, sich selbst zu verzehren und zu zerstören. Sanft blies er in den Glutkern, um den Prozess zu beschleunigen und griff anschließend mit einem diabolischen Glitzern im Auge seinen Zigarrencutter. Durch die Stille des Raumes hörte man das metallische Schnappen, als er glatt die Spitze abtrennte und zu Boden fallen ließ._

*

Paul Patine wartete geduldig, bis die Asche von selbst in die elegante Steinschale viel, um dann genießerisch einen weiteren Zug von der Zigarre zu nehmen.

Seit über einem Jahr schon sammelte er Informationen über ihn. Und die meisten davon waren schockierend langweilig. Keine Skandale, keine unsauberen Deals, kein _Privatleben_. Nichts, mit dem er arbeiten konnte. Aber es gab immer etwas, dass sich gegen jemanden verwenden lies und wenn ihm Ben Solo nichts Richtiges an die Hand gab, dann setzte er eben auf die Unbarmherzigkeit der Menschen.

Der Deal mit Bazine war simpel – sie profitierte immer noch von seinen Kontakten und wäre innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages von ihm aus dem Geschäft gefegt. Danach konnte er die Entwicklung entspannt aus der Ferne beobachten. Die Zeitung, die Solos Leben momentan ausweidete, wurde zwar nicht landesweit gelesen, aber zog genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, um andere Skandalblätter und TV-Formate darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Jetzt hatte er über einen Mittelsmann nur den Redakteur _des_ Boulevardblattes schlechthin darauf anspitzen müssen, dass Sommerloch mit Diskussionen über Alpha-Gen-Träger zu füllen und auf die aktuelle Story mit Ben Solo zu verweisen. Die Menschen liebten dieses Thema und Redakteure umso mehr. Denn was alle damit verbanden war Aggression, Sex und Macht. _Das_ verkaufte sich einfach immer.

Paul Patine alias Andrew Snoke hatte sich schon immer für Geschichte interessiert. Weniger irgendwelche Schlachten und Handelsabkommen sondern vielmehr, wie die Menschen zu dem wurden, was sie waren. Man konnte viel von anderen erfolgreichen Persönlichkeiten lernen. Palpatine war so eine Größe – daher auch seine Wahl als er gezwungen wurde, den Namen Andrew Snoke aufzugeben. Er hatte ein Imperium geleitet. Wer in seinem Weg stand, wurde eliminiert, feindliche Übernahmen von Konkurrenzfirmen waren an der Tagesordnung. Er befehligte eine Armee von Anwälten, die seine uneingeschränkte Macht zementierten. Es herrschte zu einer Zeit, bevor das Gesetz über Kartelle und andere Wettbewerbsbeschränkungen erlassen wurde – bevor Gewerkschaften so einen Einfluss wie heute hatten. Bedauerlicherweise. Auf ein Fingerschnipsen von Palpatine standen tausende auf der Straße. Er wurde gefürchtet und verehrt.

Patine hatte alles über ihn studiert und es dauerte nicht lange bis ihm auffiel, dass die vergilbten Schwarz-Weißfotos meist einen zweiten Mann hinter ihm zeigten. Skywalker, seinen stets schwarz gekleideter Vollstrecker und Alpha-Bodyguard. Einer der Ersten, dessen Auffälligkeit in seinem Gensatz der Allgemeinheit bekannt war. Palpatines Anwälte mochten die rechtlichen Grundlagen für sein skrupelloses Geschäftsgebaren legen, Skywalker verbreitete den wirklich Terror und Schrecken. Legenden erzählten, dass er einen unglücklichen Firmeninhaber nur anstarren musste und dieser unterschrieb augenblicklich mit zitternden Fingern die Verträge zum Verkauf seines Lebenswerkes.

Skywalker war kein geläufiger Name und es bedurfte wenig Recherche, Lukas Skywalker mit seinem ungeliebten Vater in Verbindung zu bringen. Dieser hatte abstoßenderweise beschlossen, ein um 100% entgegengesetztes Leben zu seinem gefürchteten Vater zu führen. Er hatte sich ganz dem Allgemeinwohl verschrieben - Achtsamkeitstraining hier und soziale Dienste dort und alles in wallenden Gewändern, als hätte er die Flower-Power Ära nie hinter sich gelassen.

 _Dann_ gab es aber noch Leia Organa-Solo, seine Schwester und Mitglied der verhassten Besitzerfamilie vom „DER WIDERSTAND“. _Sie_ hatte einen Sohn und es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie ihre liebe Mühe mit ihm hatten. Er kassierte eine ganze Reihe kleinerer Vorstrafen und war nach zahlreichen Gerüchten so gar nicht der Erbe, den sie sich wünschten. Es war offensichtlich, dass es sich um einen sehr wütenden jungen Mann handelte. Außerdem großgewachsen und muskulös. Bereits in seinen frühen 20ern war er einschüchternd und konnte einen Raum beherrschen. Es war so _augenscheinlich_ , dass Ben Solo das rare Alpha-Gen seines Großvaters geerbt hatte und doch versuchten ihn seine Eltern in etwas zu formen, das er nicht war.

Er hatte damals laut gelacht als ihn seine „Berater“ berichteten, dass Ben zu seinem Hippie-Onkel in ein Ferienlager geschickt worden war, wo er sich durch Meditation und anderen Unsinn in Einklang mit dem Universum begeben sollte.

Himmel – es war so lächerlich einfach gewesen, ihn zu sich zu rufen und stattdessen einen Platz in seinem Unternehmen anzubieten, inklusive Elite-Studium und allem Drum und Dran. Die Bedingung war, dass er den Kontakt zu seinen Eltern abbrach und sich voll und ganz Snoke verschrieb. Er pries Bens besonderes Wesen und merkte an, wie wenig ihn doch seine Familie schätzte. Was er wirklich erreichen konnte, wenn er seine Talente nutzte. Wenn er sich an seinem mächtigen Großvater orientierte statt an Hare-Krischna-summenden Irren. Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten, und Ben Solo hatte seinen Vertrag unterschrieben.

Die ersten Jahre liefen gut. Dann schickte er ihn zusammen mit Armitage und Gwen für einige Semester ins Ausland und irgendetwas passierte in dieser Zeit. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, aber Papine wollte seine neue Führungsriege mit dem nötigen Fachwissen ausstatten. Ben war aber zu lange außerhalb seines Einflusses – begann unangenehme Fragen zu stellen. Patine hatte eine Zeitlang gedacht, er hätte ihn wieder eingefangen. Beschäftigt mit amourösen Abenteuern oder in Konkurrenzspielen mit Hux oder anderen Rivalen. Aber er hatte ihn getäuscht und unter einer sorgsam zur Schau getragenen Maske Informationen über ihn gesammelt. Ben Solo hatte ihn _hintergangen_ und mit seinen eigenen Mitteln geschlagen. Sein Unternehmen übernommen!

Und dafür würde er ihn zerstören.

Paul Patine war sich über etwas klar geworden, dem vom Rest der Bevölkerung keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde. Alphas waren nicht einfach aggressiver oder lustgetriebener. Sie waren einfach allgemein zielstrebig wenn sie etwas bestimmtes wollten. Er hatte sogar vor kurzem erst einen Fachartikel gelesen, der die übermäßige Betonung des Aggressionspotentials von Alpha-Trägern kritisierte.

Aber wer las schon Fachartikel? Sicher niemand, der bei _„Prominente, Glitter und Skandale“_ einschaltete.

Nein – besser als jede Lüge war immer noch, die Wahrheit zu beugen und zu verdrehen, bis sie sich so präsentierte, wie er es für passend hielt. 

***

Rey wusste durchaus, dass es ein Fehler war, durch die diversen Artikel über Ben und teilweise auch sich selbst zu surfen. Aber sie konnte nicht anderes und musste wissen, was vor sich ging! Der großangekündigte, mehrteilige Bericht über Träger des Alpha-Gens und wie sich das auf deren Verhalten im Vergleich zur „normalen“ – _danke auch_ – Bevölkerung auswirke, tat vordergründig ganz wissenschaftlich“. Er zitierte einige aktuell daran forschende Wissenschaftler und untermauerte Aussagen mit Bens Verhalten. Der Bericht war vielleicht nicht ganz so desaströs wie die Bisherigen, aber in ihm wurde Ben eben doch wieder erwähnte und das auch noch in der auflagenstarken Samstagsausgabe.

In Rey kroch langsam die Angst, dass die Berichterstattung schon völlig außer Kontrolle geraten war. Sie hatten gestern Abend natürlich lange darüber gesprochen, dass vermutlich Snoke hinter allem steckte. Aber man konnte ihn nicht darauf festnageln und Ben wusste noch nicht einmal, wo er steckte. Er hätte damals doch den Prozess anstreben sollen und darauf verzichten, selbst die Macht zu ergreifen. Jetzt aber war es zu spät dafür. Rey wusste, dass es ihn wahnsinnig machte, gegen niemanden direkt kämpfen zu können. Alles hinnehmen zu müssen und seine Aggression nicht zeigen zu dürfen.

Sie hatte diesen neuesten Bericht kaum zu Ende gelesen, da fällte sie den Entschluss, sich auf den Weg zu ihm zu machen. Wenn ihn irgendwer beruhigen konnte, dann sie.

Eine Sache hatten sie gestern noch beim Namen genannt. Wenn Ben ein Alpha war, dann war sie mit Sicherheit eine Omega. _Seine_ Omega. Es fühlte sich so gut an, ihrer Andersartigkeit endlich einen Namen geben zu können, nicht mehr alleine damit zu sein.

***

Ben wunderte sich, dass ihn Rey explizit in die Cantina „ _zum Tisch in der Nähe des Kücheneingangs_ “ bestellt hatte. Es war ihm unangenehm, den ganzen Sitzbereich durchqueren zu müssen, bis er endlich in der letzten Ecke der Bar angekommen war. Gott – er war sowieso schon aufs Äußerste angespannt und sie muss sich dessen doch bewusst sein?

Aber kaum hatte er ihren Tisch erreicht, war Rey schon auf ihren Füßen und zog ihn, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, zum Kücheneingang. Er konnte am Ende des Ganges einen Blick in die Küche erhaschen, aber Rey war schon durch die nächste Türe und plötzlich standen beide auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes im Freien. Sie drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um und war offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit ihrem unorthodoxen Weg nach draußen.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir auch einen Haupteingang mit schönem Vorplatz haben?“

„Der schöne Vorplatz ist mir eindeutig zu belebt!“

Rey nahm seine Hände und dirigierte ihn um einen Anbau herum, in dem die Müllcontainer der Cantina untergebracht waren. Ben konnte seinen Blick kaum von Rey wenden, deren Augen verschlagen glitzerten. Nur kurz zuckten sie zum grellbunten Graffiti eines Raumschiffs hinter ihr. Dann aber kollidierte Reys Rücken mit der Wand und sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich in einen lodernden Kuss. Er hatte ihr gesagt, er habe maximal eine halbe Stunde Zeit und angenommen, sie wolle etwas wichtiges mit ihm besprechen – vermutlich wegen des letzten Artikels. Doch wenn sie auf _diese_ Art ihre gemeinsame Zeit verbringen wollte, würde er sicher nicht widersprechen. Nach ein paar Minuten rangen beide nach Atem und sie löst sich von ihm. Er hatte sie zwischen seinen Armen gefangen, mit denen er sich an der Wand abstützte und Rey hatte ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine gedrückt und in einen weiten Stand gebracht.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du eine Aufheiterung gebrauchen kannst ...“

„Das ist dir gelungen!“

„… und du wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen solltest.“

Sie rutscht so langsam wie möglich zwischen seinem Körper und der Wand herunter und ließ ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Bens Mund wurde staubtrocken. Er hatte zwar nicht gerade den Eindruck, dass _er_ die Kontrolle übernahm, aber sei‘s drum. Ihre Hände rieben entlang seiner Erektion denn, _Himmel,_ sie war auf den Knien vor ihm, duftet so köstlich wie immer mit Spuren von ihm selbst und hatte ihn in eine stille Ecke geführt. _Natürlich_ sprang seine Fantasie in die höchstmögliche Umdrehungszahl. Er versuchte, seine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren aber war sich sicher, dass er dabei gerade einen dilettantischen Job abliefert.

Reys Finger lockerten geschickt seinen Gürtel und Ben zog eine Augenbraue halb amüsiert nach oben über ihren … _handfesten_ … Eifer. Das Schnalzen des Ledergürtels und Klicken der Schnalle klang klar und deutlich durch die Luft. Er kämmte ihre Haare mit seinen Fingern zurück und beobachtete ihre Anstrengungen mit hungrigen Augen.

Nachdem sie Gürtel und Hose geöffnete hatte, spähte sie durch ihre Wimpern nach oben. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und als Rey ihre Lippe befeuchtete, biss sich Ben auf seine, um still zu bleiben.

„Überleg dir das Kleines … fang nichts an, was du nicht beenden willst!“

Seine Stimme rumpelte dunkel aus seiner Brust und Rey warf ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln zu. Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie irgendetwas _nicht_ beenden wollte. Mit einem verbotenen Augenaufschlag hakte sie ihre Daumen in seinen Hosenbund und zog ihn vorsichtig ein Stück nach unten. Dankenswerterweise befreite ihre Hand seinen Schwanz aus der entstandenen Stofffalte und gab ihm ein paar kräftige Striche. Ben entließ ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. _Hiervon_ wollte er keine Sekunde verpassen. Ihre Augen blitzten kurz zu ihm auf und richteten sich dann wieder auf das Objekt ihrer Begierde.

„Warte!“

Sie schaute ihn irritiert an und Ben beglückwünschte sich heimlich, dass er sie aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Er sollte die Kontrolle übernehmen? Kein Problem!

Ben wandt sich aus seinem Sakko, faltete es einmal und warf es kurzerhand auf den Boden zwischen ihnen. Er beabsichtigte ihr Angebot allumfassend anzunehmen, aber sie sollte sich dafür nicht ihre Knie auf dem Asphalt ruinieren. Ihr hübscher Mund reichte völlig aus. Er schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Grinsen, was sich schnell in ein ehrliches Lächeln veränderte, als er ihren zärtlichen Blick bemerkte.

Aber … das änderte nichts daran, dass sie nach wie vor in eindeutiger Pose vor ihm kniete, inzwischen auf seinem 800 Euro Sakko. Mit einem Zungenschnalzen riss er Rey aus ihrer Starre und webte seine Finger wieder in ihre Haare. Zum einen, damit sie ihr nicht störend ins Gesicht fielen, aber vor allem, damit er uneingeschränkte Sicht hatte.

„Mach weiter!“

Seine Stimme war nur ein dunkles Murmeln und doch hatte Rey das Gefühl, die Wellen vibrierten durch ihren Brustkorb.

Seine Augen waren auf sie gerichtete, als wäre er der Wolf und sie seine nächste Mahlzeit. Euphorie durchströmte sie, als sie etwas klar und deutlich erkannte. Das hier war ein Spiel zwischen ihnen – um Macht und Ergebenheit. Rey war sich nicht sicher, wer das Ass auf der Hand hielt, aber sie war mehr als bereit, ihre Karten zu spielen.

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem ein teuflischen Grinsen.

 _Game on, Darling_.

„In Ordnung, _Sir!_ “

Ben schaute sie einen Moment fassungslos an und sein Adamsapfel verriet ihr, wie hart er schlucken musste. Auch wenn er meist eine dominierende Art an den Tag legte war sie sich sicher, dass er gleichzeitig ihr Temperament schätzte. Sie würde sehen, wie weit sie ihn treiben konnte. Vielleicht ließ sie ihn am Ende sogar gewinnen. Zumindest, solange es in ihrem Sinne war.

Sie ließ einmal mehr ihre Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen wandern und überlegte, wie sie diese Aufgabe am besten in Angriff nehmen sollte. Nach Donnerstagnacht war er ihr weder fremd noch sie peinlich berührt, aber den Beweis seiner Erregung in ihrer Hand so hart und stolz direkt vor Augen zu haben, noch dazu im strahlenden Tageslicht war gleichermaßen reizvoll wie einschüchternd. _Verdammt_ – sein Schwanz _war_ groß und da war keine Chance, dass sie ihn komplett … .

Er verstärkte den Griff in ihren Haaren und als sie ihre Augen hob war offensichtlich, dass es Absicht gewesen war.

„Baby, wie lange planst du mich warten zu lassen?“

Rey unterdrückte ein Grinsen, aber ihre Augen verrieten sie vermutlich ohnehin. Bedächtig streckte sie ihre Zunge aus und leckte langsam an der Unterseite seines Schwanzes nach oben. Vor der Spitze stoppte sie bewusst und gab dem Bändchen kurz unterhalb einen kleinen Zungenschlag. Ihr Blick schoss noch einmal zu ihm nach oben und sie registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass er sie völlig paralysiert anstarrte. Gut so.

Ihr Lieblingsteil lag im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes noch vor ihr. Seine Eichel glänzte rot und prall und sie zögerte den Moment, bevor sie ihre Lippen darüber gleiten lassen würde, noch kurz hinaus, hauchte stattdessen warm über ihn. Unter ihrer Hand zuckte sein Schwanz deutlich und sie hätte schwören können, gerade ein leises Knurren gehört zu haben. Mit einem Seufzen gab sie nach und fuhr mit ihren Lippen über ihn, erforschte die samtige Textur, die unterhalb davon in weiche Haut über faszinierender Härte überging. So langsam wie irgend möglich zog sie ihren Kopf zurück und zirkelte einmal um seine Eichel, um seine ersten Lusttropfen mit einem festen Strich aufzunehmen. Über ihr stieß Ben gepresst seinen Atem aus und seine Hände krallten noch etwas fester in ihre Haare, knapp über der Kopfhaut. Dieses Mal wettet sie allerdings, dass es ein Versehen war.

Es kümmerte sie nicht weiter. Nicht, wenn sie sie sich in einen Rausch begab im Ringen um Dominanz, wenn sein Aroma ihren Geruchs- und Geschmacksinn so umfassend flutete. Er schmeckte salzig und nach Sex, gleichzeitig strömte er so viel deutlicher den Duft von Harz und Geißblatt aus, dass ihr wortwörtlich das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief. Rey verspürte den animalischen Wunsch, mehr wie er zu riechen. Ihn so umfassend zu schmecken und seine Essenz in sich aufzunehmen, dass sie komplett damit umgeben war.

Vielleicht war doch _sie_ das Raubtier.

Genug gespielt. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und lies ihn tief eintauchen, bis sie ihre Grenze erreicht hatte, nur um beim Zurückziehen fest zu saugen und Ben ein leises Stöhnen zu entlocken. Eine Hand hielt ihn fest umschlossen und glitt an seiner Erektion im Rhythmus mit ihrem Kopf auf und ab. Entlang seiner Erektion bildeten sich kleine Rinnsale ihres Speichels und sie hörte über sich einen gemurmelten Fluch. Mit einem Summen unterbrach sie ihren Rhythmus, um hingebungsvoll an der empfindsamen Stelle zwischen Schaft und Eichel zu lecken. Ben presste einen verzweifelten Ton heraus und sie gab ihm ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um sich abzukühlen, in dem sie seinen nassen Schwanz anblies. Er hatte sich inzwischen mit seinem Unterarm an der Wand abgestützt und lehnte seine Stirn dagegen, während seine zweite Hand nach wie vor locker in ihren Haaren vergraben war.

Dann nahm sie ihr Spiel aufs Neue auf. Ihrem Rhythmus aus Saugen und Lecken, auf und ab, bis sie ihn wieder stärker pulsieren und zucken fühlte und erneut eine Pause einlegte.

Ein weiterer kurzer Blick in seine Augen sagte ihr, dass er einen Zustand zwischen Verzweiflung und wilder Lust erreicht hatte. Dummerweise ging es ihr nicht so viel anders.

Eifrig nahm sie seinen Schwanz erneut in den Mund und saugte deutlich stärker an ihm, während ihre zweite Hand seine Hoden umfasste und sanft massierte. Ihre Hände waren definitiv ausgefüllt und beschäftigt mit ihm _und Teufel_ , war das erregend. Aber vielleicht schadete auch ein weiterer kleiner Aufschub nicht … . Rey brach erneut ihren inzwischen ziemlich erhitzten, härteren Rhythmus und schleckte kätzchengleich über seine Eichel.

„Fuck, Rey … du lässt mich ohne jegliche Hemmungen hier mit heruntergelassener Hose stehen, ja? Dir ist völlig egal, ob uns jemand sieht?“

Seine Stimme rumpelte angestrengt vor Lust, aber da war auch ein dunkler Unterton darin, der ihr ein Zittern über den Körper laufen ließ. Sie wimmerte nur, denn sie war nicht bereit, ihren Mund von ihm zu lösen. Dafür wickelte sie ihre Lippen fester um seinen Schaft, während sie ihre Zunge bewusst _zu sanft_ um ihn zirkelte.

Bens Finger fuhren durch ihre Haare und umschlossen ihren Hinterkopf, bevor er kurz daran zog und sie damit stoppte. Dass sich seine Selbstkontrolle noch nicht völlig in Rauch aufgelöst hatte, sagte ihr sein bestimmter, aber sanfter Griff. Er balancierte seien Stand leicht aus und wob auch seine zweite Hand in ihr Haar. Rey vibrierte vor Erwartung. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich das Machtgefälle in diesen _zwei, drei_ Sekunden gründlich verschoben und kleine Stromschläge liefen durch sie hindurch. Mit einen nicht zu sanften Zug an ihren Haaren kippte Ben ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihm wieder in die Augen blicken musste. Sein Blick war lodernd und … _okay_ … sie würde ihm den Titel des Wolfes zugestehen. Er studierte ihre Gesichtszüge in einer Intensität, als wollte er sie verschlingen und sie wusste, dass dies ihre alleinige Schuld war.

_… fang nichts an, was du nicht beenden willst …_

Aber es war nicht nur Hunger in seinem Blick. Er suchte nach etwas und Rey wartete geduldig darauf, dass er es fand. Ihre Ergebenheit. Ihre Zustimmung. Er konnte alles haben.

_Ich bin Dein._

Ben presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Er hatte gefunden, wo nach er gesucht hatte. Sie presste noch einmal fest ihre Zunge gegen ihn und saugte an seinem Schwanz, blinzelte ihn langsam an. Wäre ihr Mund nicht voll mit ihm, würde sie bitten und betteln. Sein Griff wurde fester und er kippte sein Becken nach vorne, gab in exakten Stößen seinen Rhythmus vor. Entlang ihrer Mundwinkel sammelte sich der Speichel, den sie nicht mehr schlucken konnte. Benetzte ihr Kinn und floss dann in kleinen Bächen weiter über ihren Hals. Sein Blick war wie gebannt auf ihren Mund gerichtet, in den er ganz nach seinem Belieben eintauchen konnte. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen presste er ein leises Stöhnen heraus und Rey wusste, dass er sich immer noch zurückhielt. Sie lockerte sich so weit, wie es möglich war und stützte ihre Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, legte ihren Kopf völlig in seine Handflächen. Die Erkenntnis zuckte wie ein Blitz über Bens Gesicht und Rey schloss ihre Augen. Wenn sie ihn noch eine weitere Sekunden ansah, würde sie in Flammen aufgehen.

Er trieb seinen Schwanz augenblicklich schneller und härter in ihre Mundhöhle und die obszönen, schmatzenden Geräusche übertönten fast seine hektischen, ungleichmäßigen Atemzüge.

„Du. Bist. Ein verdammtes. Biest.“

Er unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem Stoß und sie musste sich auf ihre Atmung konzentrieren.

„Aber auch. Ein verdammtes. Wunder.“

Ihre Augen tränten und so wie sein Schwanz zuckte und noch praller wurde konnte sie sagen, dass er kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand. Auch wenn alles, was sie tun konnte war, sich führen zu lassen und um Atem zu ringen, so stoppte er doch stets, bevor sie zu stark würgen musste. Überraschend abgestimmt auf ihr Vermögen, ihn aufzunehmen. Hätte sie ihm nicht schon vorher hundertprozentig vertraut, dann wäre dies der Moment für ihre allumfassende Hingabe.

In seinem Rausch versenkte er sich noch ein letztes Mal und hielt sie fest eingespannt zwischen seinen Händen, während sein Schwanz über ihrer Zunge pochte und pulsierte und sein Sperma in ihre Kehle schoss. Sie schluckte und saugte gierig und erntete ein gebrochenes Stöhnen. Er hatte wieder einen Arm an der Wand vor ihm abgestützt und hielt ihren Kopf locker mit der zweiten Hand. Unter ihren Fingern lief ein leichtes Zittern durch seine Oberschenkel und Rey hätte süffisant gegrinst, wenn sie nicht mit ihrer Aufgabe beschäftigt gewesen wäre, ihn sauber zu lecken. Als sie befand, diese Aufgabe zufriedenstellend gemeistert zu haben, sah sie durch ihre Wimpern nach oben in sein gerötetes, fassungsloses Gesicht.

Rey biss sich auf ihre Lippe, um nicht zu lachen und verstaute sein bestes Stück wieder in seiner Hose. Dann machte sie einen Punkt daraus, noch einen Moment länger knien zu bleiben. Auf seinem Sakko.

„Hab ich dich gut abgelenkt … _Sir_?“

Er starrte definitiv überwältigt auf sie herab.

„Biest. Warte bis heute Abend!“

Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte auch wirklich nur _leicht_ nach oben bei diesen Worten. 


	14. Aus der Asche ein Phönix

Ben biss seine Zähen so fest aufeinander, dass sie knirschten. Armitage, Gwen, Griss und Pryde waren gerade aus seinem Büro in das Foyer getreten, nachdem sie die letzte halbe Stunde erschöpfend ihre Strategie besprochen hatten. Am Morgen war die Pressekonferenz gezwungenermaßen in den großen Eingangsbereich der 7. Etage verlegt worden und Maz hatte die nötigen Auf- und Umbauarbeiten überwacht. Was als kurze Veranstaltung für die örtliche Presse und ein paar Blogger gedacht gewesen war, hatte sich gefühlt zu einem Großevent gewandelt. Nach dem Bericht am Samstag kündigten sich kurzfristig zwei TV-Teams an und ein paar landesweite Zeitungen, zahlreiche Vertreter der Regenbogenpresse und sogar zwei Gruppen aus dem grenznahen Ausland. _Unfassbar_.

Bens „Text" war um einige Änderungen ergänzt worden und Gwen sollte ihn vorstellen mit der Betonung auf seinen beruflichen Erfolgen, die er nur durch „ _außerordentliche Disziplin_ " und „ _Selbstkontrolle_ " erreicht hatte. Gwen wurde dieses Vergnügen zuteil, weil sie eine Frau war und es laut Griss positiv aufgefasst wurde, wenn so etwas aus ihrem Munde käme. Außerdem hatte Hux abgewunken und erklärt, dass er das niemals überzeugend über seine Lippen bringen würde, denn er war schließlich _auch_ in Kopenhagen gewesen.

Ben sollte bevorzugt ruhig und mit freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck die Fragen beantworten und sein Statement abgeben. Er dürfe gerne den Eindruck eines _friedlichen Lämmchens_ erwecken. Daraufhin hatte er Griss _angeknurrt._ Ben war außer sich. Aufgebracht von den falschen Anschuldigungen und den Heuchlern vor ihm, die nur auf eine Schwäche von ihm warteten. Sein Gesicht konnte er zwar in ein Pokerface schulen, aber das änderte nichts an der Wut in ihm. Dass er nicht zeigen durfte, wie ihm zumute war, weil dann der Stab über ihm gebrochen wurde.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich Finger um seine Hand schlossen und Gwen schaute ihn aufmunternd an. Ben schloss seine Augen und ließ langsam den Atem entweichen. Er konnte das tun – die Wogen glätten! Es ging hier nicht nur um ihn und Rey, das Wohl des Unternehmens und aller Beschäftigter hing davon ab. Armie stand auf seiner anderen Seite – vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit – und hatte die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Er grinste ihn schief an und Ben fragte sich, wie er je daran zweifeln konnte, dass sie seine Freunde waren. Sie hatten ihn in jeglichem Zustand erlebt, von „netter Kumpel" bis „tobender Idiot" und bestenfalls ein sarkastisches Kommentar abgegeben. Nun gut, mehr als nur Eines. Sie fassten ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen an, denn sie _kannten_ ihn und akzeptierten ihn trotzdem. Dankbarkeit wusch über ihn hinweg und er lächelte seine Freunde an.

Dann nahmen sie die drei Plätze hinter einem langen Tisch ein. Griss Vorschlag hin oder her – er streckt seinen Rücken durch und ließ seine Augen betont langsam über das Publikum wandern. Er konnte einen Raum beherrschen, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, den Menschen geben, was sie begehrten. Jetzt verstand er das umso besser. Die Gäste vor ihm waren aufgeregt und gespannt, brannten nach etwas, dass ihnen eine gute Geschichte lieferte, die Wahrheit war eher zweitrangig. Sie würden gnadenlos sein, wenn es nur ihrem Zweck diente. Er glaubte ihre Erwartungen förmlich riechen zu können. Nur wusste er jetzt, dass es in Wirklichkeit ein typischer Mix aus Pheromonen sein muss, der ihm das alles offenbarte.

Gwen begann ihre Moderation mit fester Stimme und übergab dann das Wort an ihn. Sie lächelten sich kurz an und er war ihr _wirklich_ dankbar.

 _Ich gebe Euch etwas,_ dachte Ben bei sich. Aber keine vorgetäuschte Lämmerfriedlichkeit – _dafür_ war heute niemand hier. Außerdem würden sie sich wie Hyänen auf ihn stürzen, wenn er nur das geringste Zeichen von Schwäche zeigte. Auch „ _höchste Seriosität_ ", wie von Armitage eingefordert, würde ihnen nicht helfen.

Er wartete kurz und hob sein Kinn herausfordernd, während er der Meute vor sich einen Moment der Spannung gab. Dann sprach er seine eigenen Begrüßungsworte und das anschließende Statement mit fester, tiefer Stimme. Anschließend durften die Anwesenden eigene Fragen stellen und es bereitete ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung, wie sie unter seinem bohrenden Blick nervös hin- und her rutschten. Ben lächelte die Menschen vor ihm mit einem kalten Raubtierlächeln an. Neben ihm scharrte Hux unruhig mit den Füßen.

_Ihr glaubt ihr kennt mich, nur weil eines meiner Gene ungewöhnlich ist? Weil ihr darüber zwei, drei Artikel gelesen habt?_

_„_ Ist es wahr, dass sie Träger des Alpha-Gens sind? Beeinflusst das ihren Führungsstil?"

Ben musterte ihn mit verengten Augen und ließ den Reporter ein paar Sekunden nervös blinzeln.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass das korrekt ist. Auch wenn ich anmerken muss, dass ich einem solchen Test niemals zugestimmt oder wissentlich habe durchführen lassen!"

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum.

Ben konnte nicht offen sagen, wie gering er Snoke schätzte und was alles zwischen ihnen passiert war – das war damals der Deal, der zum Verkauf des Unternehmens an ihn geführt hatte. Allerdings war darin hauptsächlich geregelt, dass er über die dubiosen Geschäftsabläufe Stillschweigen bewahren musste. So etwas wie medizinische Tests im Nachhinein zu legitimieren war natürlich kein Teil der Vereinbarung. Es sagte alles über Snokes Moral und ihr Verhältnis zueinander aus und er hoffte, daß wenigstens ein Reporter hier eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte.

Nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, fuhr er fort. „NEW ORDERist keine One-Man-Show. Aus gutem Grund sitzen neben mir meine sehr geschätzte Leiterin des Personalmanagements Frau Phasma und mein Geschäftsführer Herr Hux, außerdem gibt es natürlich noch zahlreiche weitere Beschäftigte, die Führungsaufgaben inne haben. Sie können getrost davon ausgehen, dass all unsere Persönlichkeiten in den Führungsstil miteinfließen und sich in ihrer _Fülle_ ergänzen.

„Sie würden ihr Verhalten also nicht als impulsgesteuert oder ... überzogen emotional beschreiben?"

Ben starrte sie einen Moment an. Die Fragestellerin saß im Block der „Mode- und Livestyleformate" und strich in einer unbewussten Geste die Falten aus ihrem extravaganten Hosenanzug. Normalerweise meisterte er „fordernde" Unterhaltungen mit kaltem Ton und scharfen Argumenten. Es konnte schon einmal passieren, dass er mit durchgestreckten Schultern sein Gegenüber anblaffte. Aber er hatte auch bemerkt, dass er eine andere Wirkung erzielen konnte, wenn er _wollte_. Speziell, wenn er für die oder den Anderen ... _interessant_ war. Natürlich nicht annähernd in der Deutlichkeit und Stärke wie mit Rey, aber genug, um einen Versuch zu starten. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen und dachte an Poe. Vielleicht hätte er besser ihn als seinen Berater engagiert – Griss Taktik von Unschuld und Sanftheit hatte er jedenfalls aus dem Fenster geworfen.

Seine Stimme rutschte eine halbe Oktave tiefer und er schnurrte seine nächsten Worte geradezu.

„Mein Verhalten mag in Situationen, die es erfordern, impulsgesteuert sein. Im Geschäftsalltag ganz sicher nicht und mein Privatleben steht hier nicht zur Diskussion."

Die Frau schluckte und gab hastig vor, sich etwas zu notieren. Neben ihm verschluckte Gwen ein Lachen und räusperte sich. Armitage führte seine Hand über den Mund, als würde er über etwas nachdenken. „Ich weiß nicht, _was_ du machst _Solo_ – aber ... mach weiter."

„Hat die Tatsache, dass sie Apha-Träger sind, negative Auswirkungen auf den Geschäftserfolg?"

_Kleines Miststück. Nur wenn ihr die negativen Auswirkungen herbeischreibt ..._

Er richtete seinen Blick auf den jungen Mann in der ersten Reihe. Gott – diese Ansammlung der „Jungen und Hippen" dieser Branche ... ließ sich zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.

Die Feindseligkeit im Raum war im Großen und Ganzen gewichen und hatte sich in Interesse und Neugierde gewandelt. Er machte weiter mit einer Stimme wie in Honig getränkt.

„NEW-ORDER ist bekannt für seine Außergewöhnlichkeit. Man kann mir sicher verzeihen, dass ich minimal vom Durchschnitt abweiche – meinen sie nicht? Schätzen wir nicht alle die Vielfalt?"

Der Mann nickte langsam und Ben schenkte sein charmantestes Lächeln. Oh, den letzten Satz würden sie alle lieben und drucken ... wer wollte schon gegen die Vielfalt der Kulturen, Menschen, Mode, Kulinarik ... was auch immer sein? Nur wer sich absichtlich mit brauner Propaganda in Verbindung brachte.

Er hatte sie in der Tasche. Die nächsten Fragen waren deutlich zahmer. Es lief endlich einmal gut. 

Dann trat Maz von hinten an ihn heran.

***

Mark Keppler fluchte leise in sich hinein. Gerade hatte er die Straße überqueren wollen, um das Gebäude zu betreten. In _dem_ Moment, als Rey Esposito aus der Türe trat und sich an das nahe Bushaltestelleschild lehnte. Das hier sollte eine simple Sache sein. Kurz betäuben – möglichst so, dass sie ihn vorher nicht erkennen konnte – ein Foto von ihr machen, mit dem bereit gestellten Smartphone an die Kontaktadresse schicken, fertig. Und dafür fünf Riesen kassieren. Aber er konnte sie ja kaum auf offener Straße überfallen und genauso wenig im Bus. Er hatte noch etwa ein Zeitfenster von einer Stunde für seinen Auftrag, hoffentlich konnte er sie demnächst irgendwo alleine erwischen. Also folgte er ihr genervt im letzten Moment in den gut gefüllten Bus, allerdings im Gegensatz zu ihr durch die hintere Türe. Sie stieg am New Order-Komplex aus und er wurde dezent nervös. Wenn sie sich dort hineinbegeben würde, dann hatte er keine Chance mehr. Und Frauen verbrachten darin _Stunden_. Jetzt konnte ihn nur noch kalkuliertes Risiko retten und er würde sich danach von seinem Vollbart verabschieden müssen.

„Ah – Frau Esposito, einen Augenblick bitte!"

Sie blieb irritiert stehen. „Was ist los?"

„Herr Solo hat mich angewiesen, sie über den Hintereingang zu ihm zu bringen!"

„Wie? Er weiß von meinem Besuch überhaupt nichts ... ?"

„Er ... ich bin für dem Fall bestellt, dass sie ... unangekündigt erscheinen."

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an, aber ließ sich entlang des Gebäudes leiten. Sie würden eine Strecke laufen müssen, bis sie es umrundet hatten.

Rey blieb plötzlich stehen. „Der Büroaufgang ist hier!"

„Ah ... wir müssen aber zum Hintereingang – die Presse, sie verstehen?" Sie nickte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der verriet, dass sie Zweifel hatte. Egal, sie waren gerade um die Ecke der belebten Passage gebogen. Er ließ sie überholen und presste ihr dann den vorbereiteten Stofflappen über die Nase.

Sie war ein zierliches Ding und er hatte keine Sekunde bezweifelt, dass er sie _die paar_ Sekunden, die es braucht bis sie ohnmächtig wird, festhalten konnte. Aber gerade zweifelt Mark an seiner Wahrnehmung, denn fast augenblicklich ließ sie sich nach unten sacken und schon war ihr Ellbogen in seiner Magengrube – und verdammt noch mal – sie war kräftiger, als er gedacht hatte. Und gelenkiger. Sie hat sich schon halb aus seinem Klammergriff herausgedreht, der schon alleine deshalb unzureichend war, weil er ja versuchte hatte mit einer Hand das getränkte Tuch auf ihre Nase zu pressen. _Shit_ , sie befanden sich noch viel zu nahe an der belebten Straße und er hat wirklich absolut kein Verlangen danach, seine Bewährungsstrafe in eine Eintrittskarte für den Knast zu verwandeln. Also warf er sich gegen sie, seinen Arm immer noch um ihre Taille geschlungen und sie gingen beide zu Boden. Hart.

Was ziemlich günstig war, denn es hatte ihr die Luft für einen Schrei aus ihren Lungen getrieben. Das mit Chloroform getränkte Tuch presste er ihr immer noch fest mit seiner linken Hand von hinten fest über Nase und Mund. Fünf Sekunden später hört sie auf, mit den Beinen zu kicken und er atmete erleichtert aus. Ab jetzt durfte es gerne nach Plan laufen – er wurde langsam zu alt für diesen Scheiß. Mark legte sie sich über die Schulter und lief zügig an der einsamen Rückseite des Komplexes entlang. Er brauchte nur eine Stelle, die nicht einsehbar war. Dann konnte er sein Foto von ihr schießen und auf das OK seines Auftraggebers warten. Sie würde irgendwann wieder zu sich kommen, aber bis dahin wäre er schon lange verschwunden.

Der Platz zwischen einen Gebäudevorsprung und einem Anbau schien ihm geeignet und er setzte seinen Plan in die Tat um. Nachdem er das Bild abgeschickt hatte dauerte es die keine Minute und sein Telefon klingelte. Eine Frauenstimme war am Apparat.

„Das wurde verdammt nochmal Zeit! Jetzt sehen sie zu, dass sie noch etwas mitgenommener aussieht und machen noch ein Foto!"

„Was? Lady, ich wurde nur dafür bezahlt, sie zu betäuben und ein Bild zu machen. Ich habe keine Lust, eine Fahndung wegen Körperverletzung an der Backe zu haben."

„Versuchte Entführung ist jetzt auch nicht gerade ein Kavaliersdelikt!"

Er war _sauer._ Davon war nie die Rede gewesen und _okay_ , manche mochten ihn als Kriminellen bezeichnen, aber er versuchte immerhin niemanden gezielt zu verletzen. Mark hörte, dass der Hörer am anderen Ende der Leitung weggehalten wurde und nur noch gedämpfte Stimmen kamen bei ihm an. Ein Mann schaltete sich ein. Als nächstes hörte er die leicht brüchige Stimme klar und deutlich – sie war sanft und wohl artikuliert.

„Herr Keppler, ich denke sie sind sehr interessiert daran, ihren Job zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit auszuführen – non? Denn denken sie nur, was könnte die Polizei noch für Straftaten mit ihnen in Verbindung bringen? Wer weiß das schon? Jetzt verschenken sie nicht weiter meine Zeit, ich erwarte ihr Foto in den nächsten zwei Minuten."

Er hat aufgelegt und Mark muss sich zwingen, nicht frustriert herauszuschreien. Die Kleine lag entlang der Wand, hielt ihre Rippen und stöhnte leise mit noch geschlossenen Augen. Vielleicht war das Chloroform schon teilweise verdunstet gewesen, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Er wollte schließlich nicht mehr lange hier herumhängen. Was machte auf die Schnelle den größten Eindruck, ohne wirklichen Schaden anzurichten? Er war wirklich kein Experte auf dem Gebiet und wusste nur, dass er kaum abwarten konnte, bis sich nach einem Schlag ein blaues Auge entwickelte. **_Shit._** Er konnte es gar nicht oft genug murmeln, aber das half jetzt auch nichts.

Er hockte sich vor sie, griff sich ihre Schulter um sie vom Boden zu ziehen und ließ seine Hand in einer krachend Ohrfeige quer auf Mund und Wange krachen. Ihre Augen flogen für einen kurzen Moment auf und es war keine Überraschung für ihn, dass sie jetzt eine aufgeplatzte Lippe hatte. Auch ihrer Wange war deutlich gerötet. Das sollte reichen. Die Kleine hingegen war wieder in eine seltsam gedrehte Haltung in sich zusammengesunken, ein Jammer.

„Zu dumm, dass man dir deine Rippenprellung nicht ansehen kann, Süße. Dass hätte dir die dicke Lippe erspart."

Er sendete das nächste Foto und bekam endlich die Freigabe, es an die zweite Nummer weiterleiten zu dürfen, sollte aber zur Sicherheit noch zehn Minuten warten, bevor er sich aus dem Staub machen durfte. Wobei er sich fragte, zu wessen _Sicherheit._ Definitiv nicht zu seiner! Mark blickte auf sie herab. Chloroform konnte Erbrechen verursachen, aber sie schien ausreichen wach zu sein - keine Gefahr an dieser Front. Hoffentlich blieb sie die restliche Zeit still, er wollte das hier nicht noch weiter eskalieren. Mark widerstand der Versuchung, aus Nervosität heraus eine Zigarette zu rauchen.   
Die Zeit verstrich einfach zu langsam.


	15. Zorn und Morgenlicht

Zuerst war Maz zu perplex um zu erfassen, was vor sich ging. Der Bote, der ihr das Mobiltelefon in die Hand gedrückt hatte, war augenblicklich wieder zur Tür hinaus und sie bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, dass es angeschaltet war. Auf dem Display war ein Foto angezeigt und der Text „zu Händen Ben Solo".

Maz war normalerweise der Fels in der Brandung, aber diese Situation stresste auch sie. Die Pressekonferenz war noch im vollen Gange und das hier war ganz klar ein Fall für die Polizei. Aber so höflich ihr Chef sie auch stets behandelte – sie wollte nicht seinen Zorn auf sich ziehen, indem sie diese Information auch nur fünf Minuten zurückhielt. Also duckte sie sich durch die Menge an Menschen, die sich seitlich hinter Solo, Phasma und Hux aufgestellt hatte und nervös verfolgten, wie sich ihre Vorgesetzten schlugen. Franz Griss warf ihr einen sehr irritierten Blick zu, als sie ihn mit ihrem Ellbogen zur Seite schob, um Ben Solo von hinten an die Schulter zu dippen. Alle Augen richteten sich für einen Moment auf sie.

Bis Ben Solo aufsprang und einen wütenden Schrei losließ. Seine Stimme donnerte durch den Raum, über die Köpfe der geradezu verstört dreinblickenden Gäste.

„Der Sicherheitsdienst sofort nach unten zur Gebäuderückseite! Hux – ruf die Polizei – und einen Krankenwagen!"

Dann setzte er kurzerhand über die Tischreihe vor ihm und war augenblicklich durch die Türen des Foyers verschwunden. Da die Leute vom Sicherheitsdienst gerade mit ihrem Chef den Raum verlassen hatten gab es niemanden, der die Reporter, die ihm nachsetzten, hätte aufhalten können. Maz schaute dem Aufruhr einen kurzen Moment fassungslos zu. Sie kam sich vor, als wäre sie in einem Katastrophenfilm gelandet, der im Schnelldurchlauf vor ihr abspielte, während sie selbst in der Zeitlupe gefangen war. Dann blinzelte sie und ihr Blick traf Gwen Phasma, der es ähnlich zu gehen schien. Sie nickten sich in stummer Verständigung zu und machten sich gemeinsam daran, die Horde an aufgeregter Reporter, Blogger, Influencern und wie sie noch heißen mochten, in den Griff zu bekommen.

***

  
Ben war kurz vorm Durchdrehen. Ihr geschundener Körper hatte sich in seine Netzhaut gebrannt und er sah sie selbst jetzt noch vor sich, als er im Aufzug quälend langsam ins Erdgeschoss fuhr. Rey sah furchtbar aus, verletzt und leidend an eine Wand gelehnt. Darauf konnte man den Ausschnitt eines grellgrünen Graffiti-Raumschiffs erkennen und Ben war _so_ klar, wo sie sich befand. Aber es machte so gar keinen Sinn. War das eine Botschaft für ihn? Warum sie, warum dort? Die Kabine war mit ihm und den sechs schwarz gekleideten Sicherheitsleuten rettungslos überfüllt und die fünf Sekunden die verstrichen, bis die Türen sich nach der Ankunft endlich öffneten, waren wie die Ewigkeit.

Sie preschten durch die Passage und drängelnden sich unter Einsatz von Ellbogen und harschen Stößen durch einige Menschengruppen. Ben schlitterte in die Cantina und eine Kellnerin verlor beim Ausweichend ihr Tablett mit Gläsern und Tassen. Ihr empörtes Quieken hörte er noch, bevor er durch die Hintertüre tauchte.

Rey.

Sein Fokus hatte sich auf sie reduziert. Da war ihr Duft und er polderte unaufhaltsam in ihre Richtung. Seine Leute waren ihm auf den Fersen und der Mann, der von ihr weghastete, wurde kurzerhand von einem seiner Männer zu Boden gerissen. Ben viel vor Rey auf seine Knie und sein Blick wanderte verzweifelt über ihren Körper. Sie atmete flach und wimmerte, aber abgesehen von ihrer blutverschmierten Lippe und leicht geschwollenen Wange konnte er keine ernsteren Verletzungen erkennen. Er war nur wie paralysiert – er musste sie unbedingt verteidigen und beruhigen. Nur hatte er panische Angst, ihre Schmerzen zu verstärken, wenn er sie anfasste. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und das war das Grausamste, was er je erfahren musste. Mit zitternden Fingern strich er ihr über die Wange und Reys Augen trafen die Seinen. Ihr gerade noch glasiger Blick wurde schärfer, fokussierter.

„Ben!"

„Sch ... Kleines. Rey – es tut mir so leid."

In die Erleichterung, die über ihn kam, mischten sich Protestlaute von dem Handgemenge hinter ihm. Diese heiße Welle aus Zorn und Hass, die ihn erfasste, toppte alle aggressiven Gefühlsstürme, die er je empfunden hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick war er zu dem zeternden Stück Mist hinter ihm gesprungen. Ohne große Schwierigkeiten pflückte er ihn aus den Griffen der zwei Sicherheitsleute und schob ihm am Kragen gegen die Wand, bis seine Zehenspitzen in der Luft baumelten. Teufel – er hatte mindestens 20 Ideen, wie er die Visage von dem Typen in einen blutigen Klumpen verwandeln konnte. Ben bleckte seine Zähne in einer universellen Drohgebärde und würde ihn der Abschaum vor ihm nicht so anekeln, würde er sie jetzt auch verwenden.

„Ben ...Ben."

Sein Name auf ihren Lippen war leise und brüchig, aber jede Regung von ihr fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit, jetzt umso mehr. Ben knirschte mit den Zähnen und stieß ihn angewidert auf den Boden zurück. Dann war er wieder an ihrer Seite. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt und das war alles, was zählte. Seine Leute würden sich um ihn kümmern. Rey streckte ihm langsam, wie ein kleines Kind, ihre Arme entgegen und er zog sie mit einem Kloß im Hals vorsichtig zu sich. Sie zog scharf den Atem ein und er hielt inne.

Im Hintergrund sprach einer der Sicherheitsleute in ein Walkie-Talkie und gab Polizei und Sanitätern Angaben ihres genauen Standortes preis.

„Lass uns besser auf die Trage warten, Kleines."

„Nein, lass mich nicht los." Sie nuschelt es in seine Halsbeuge und wenn sie es wünschte, würde er sie auch die gesamte Strecke in die Klinik tragen. Allerdings hoffte er dann _doch_ , dass sie zumindest dem Transport im Krankenwagen zustimmen würde. Mit Menschen an ihrer Seite, die von Medizin eine Ahnung hatten und im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht völlig hilflos herumstanden. Mit piepsenden Geräten und Schubladen voll Notfallmedikamenten und einem fähigen Notarzt im Schlepptau. Sein eigener Sarkasmus in dieser Situation war weit entfernt von" angemessen" und erschreckte ihn. Aber er war auch ein dringend nötiger Strohhalm, um nicht abzudriften aus der Realität, dabei in Rachephantasien abzugleiten und ihre Bedürfnisse aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Vorsichtig stand er mit ihr im Arm auf und erst die wütenden Worte seiner Männer machten ihn auf die Reporter aufmerksam, die am Notausgang versammelt waren. Hux war ebenfalls vor Ort und versperrten ihnen den Weg unter dem stetigen Abfeuern saftiger Flüche. Unter normalen Umständen würde er ihnen zeigen, wie viel Geduld er noch übrig hatte für diese Penetranz. Aber er hielt das kostbarste auf dieser Welt in seinen Armen und er würde ihr keine weiteren Schmerzen zufügen, indem er sie nochmals absetzte. Also presste er seine Lippen nur fest aufeinander und stob dann an ihnen vorbei, um schnellstmöglich zum Krankenwagen zu gelangen.

***

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie im Krankenhaus mit Warten.

Warten, bis das Schmerzmittel wirkte. Warten, bis der Chefarzt – den Ben mit deutlichen Worten angefordert hatte – ebenfalls Rey untersuchte. Warten auf den Röntgentermin und Warten auf die Auswertung des Ergebnisses. Warten, bis die Polizeibeamtin keine weiteren Fragen mehr an Rey und Ben hatte. Warten, bis das leichte Beruhigungsmittel seine Wirkung tat und sie in seinen Armen einschlief. Warten, bis sie mitten in der Nacht wieder aufwachte.

Warten, bis sie sich in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers gegenseitig versichern konnten, was sie füreinander fühlten. Wie unendlich erleichtert er war, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war und wie unendlich getroffen, dass sie überhaupt attackiert worden war. Warten, während seine Finger immer und immer wieder durch ihre Haare kämmten, bis sie mit einem Lächeln ihre Augen schloss.

Warten, bis er ihr sagen konnte, dass er sie liebte.

Bis sie ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Gesichtszüge geistern ließ in der sanftest möglichen Berührung. Weiter über seine Grübchen, über sein Lächeln, dass sich bis zu seinen Augen fortsetzte.

Denn die Verbindung zwischen ihnen war so schockierend einfach. Sie gehörte zu ihm und er zu ihr. Punkt.

Daran hatte es nie irgendeinen Zweifel gegeben. Es gab keinen Grund, ihre Beziehung künstlich in der Luft zu halten. Es gab hingegen jeden Grund, ihre gemeinsame Zukunft auf feste Fundamente zu stellen und ihr klar zu sagen, was er fühlte. Dass er jeden Morgen mit ihr an seiner Seite aufwachen wollte.

Die Rippenprellung war glücklicherweise am unteren Ende der Skala und sie konnten am Morgen das Krankenhaus verlassen. Ben musste sie nicht lange dazu überreden, dass sie ihre Verletzung bei ihm auskurierte. Der Arzt hatte geschätzt, dass sie in zwei Wochen kaum noch etwas davon spüren würde und Ben schwor sich, dass er ihr diese 14 Tage so angenehm wie möglich machen würde. Volles Verwöhnungsprogramm inklusive unsäglich schrecklichem Kaffee mit Mandelmilch und Zimt, Tiramisu und was sie sonst noch begehrte. Er würde sie so mit Zuneigung überschütten, dass sie baldmöglichst ganz zu ihm zog – inklusive Kakteensammlung, Fotocollagen und Mandelmilch im Tetrapack. Wenn es sein musste, sogar mit ihren Freuden (solange diese auch wieder nach Hause gingen).

Ben war so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er keinen weiteren Gedanken an die abgebrochene Pressekonferenz des Vortages verschwendet hatte. Armitage holte sie vom Krankenhaus ab und Ben zog ihn ohne Umschweife in eine Umarmung. Plötzlich war er sich schmerzlich darüber klar, wie sehr ihn seine Freunde unterstützten und auffingen. Hux, zuerst überrumpelt von Bens spontanem Gefühlsausbruch, klopfte ihm dann aber doch amüsiert auf die Schulter.

Als die beiden sich auf die Rückbank gekuschelt hatten, räusperte er sich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„So ihr beiden – ihr habt noch nicht die Berichterstattung über gestern gesehen, nein?"

Auf ihr Kopfschütteln hin grinste er breit.

„Der Vorfall gestern – vor allem Deine Reaktion Ben – hat eine Wende gebracht!"

„Du meinst, wie ich brüllend aus dem Raum gestürmt bin und diesen Mistkerl dann bedroht habe?" Ben schnaubte bitter.

„Eher, dass du sie verteidigt hast. Die Leute lieben eure Geschichte und es wird reichlich spekuliert, aber zur Abwechslung mal eher im positiven Sinne."

Als er sah, wie die beiden wenig begeistert wirkten, hob er besänftigend eine Hand vom Lenkrad.

„Jaja, ich weiß, du hast keine Lust eure Beziehung breit zu treten aber ehrlich, dass ist sowieso schon passiert. Nur dass jetzt alle kollektiv durchdrehen über deinen Beschützerinstinkt und wie romantisch es war, als du sie zum Krankenwagen getragen hast, statt den Typen zu verdreschen.

„Oh Gott ... ich höre förmlich Rose quietschen."

Ben schenkte Rey einen mitfühlenden Blick, dann fixierte er Armitages Augen über den Rückspiegel. "Irgendwelche Theorien, was die Hintergründe waren?"

„Ich denke, jemand wollte dich dazu bringen, völlig auszurasten. Einer der Sicherheitsleute hat berichtet, Reys Entführer wäre herausgerutscht, dass er sie eigentlich zuhause überwältigen wollte. Wir denken, er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, in deiner Nähe zu sein. Über den Boten, der Maz das Smartphone brachte, weiß man noch gar nichts. "

Ben betrachtete Rey unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. In der Tat hatten sie ausgemacht, dass sie zu Hause bliebe, bis der Zirkus vorbei war. Er hatte sie eigentlich am Abend abholen wollen. Sie schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ich hatte es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten – ich wollte im _UPPERclass_ bei Paige darauf warten, dass du fertig bist."

Ben drückte ihr einen Kuss an die Schläfe. Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, ob er ihren Eigensinn in dieser Sache begrüßte, ob der Lauf der Dinge rückblickend so besser war oder gerade nicht.

„Die Ermittlungen werden natürlich noch eine Weile andauern und besonders gesprächig sind die Ermittler zumindest mir gegenüber nicht ... aber es scheint, als wisse Keppler - das ist dieser Typ – nichts genaues über seine Auftraggeber. Apropos „gesprächig": deine Mutter hat in der Firma angerufen und gefragt, wie es euch geht"

Ben verzog sein Gesicht. Es war nun nicht so, dass sie überhaupt nicht miteinander redeten. Zum Geburtstag oder Neujahr telefonierten sie in der Regel kurz miteinander. Allerdings tauschten sie nur Floskeln aus und Gott bewahre, dass sie ein längeres Gespräch führten. Die alten Streitpunkte kamen stets viel zu schnell an die Oberfläche, sein Lebensstil und die Ausrichtung seines Geschäfts. Die Tatsache, dass seine Eltern bemüht waren, in jedem etwas Gutes zu sehen – wovon er allerdings scheinbar ausgenommen war. Sie hatten in seiner Kindheit für alle Zeit gefunden, immer bemüht die Nöte anderer zu mildern. Nur nicht für ihn, den „ _es ging ihm doch so gut und er hatte im Gegensatz zu anderen doch alles! Sei nicht so egoistisch und undankbar._ "

Ben dachte bitter an diese Zeit zurück und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, wie Reys Finger entlang seines Halses massierten und sie ihn aus sanften Augen beobachtete.

„Sie sorgt sich um dich ... gib ihr eine Chance."

Ben schnaubte und verbot sich eine Bemerkung darüber.

„Ich würde so viel dafür geben, wenn ich eine Familie hätte, Ben. Menschen machen Fehler."

„Ich bin deine Familie, Rey."

Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß."

Dann:

„Ruf sie an!"

***

Ob eine höhere Macht die Schicksale der Menschen lenkt oder doch nur der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings über dem Meer, darüber füllen unzählige Bücher lange Regalreihen. Vielleicht stimmte beides, sofern man nur gelegentlich dem Schicksal die Tür öffnete.

Im Falle von Paul Patine alias Andrew Snoke traf irgendwie beides zu. Er war alt geworden und seine Vorliebe für Wein, Zigarren und Steaks unterstützten nicht unbedingt seine Gesundheit. Als er die aktuelle Ausgabe von „Was uns bewegt" öffnete, begrüßte ihn das halbseitige Bild von Ben Solo, der mit der Kleinen am Boden kauerte, während im Hintergrund ein Handgemenge mit diesem Idioten von Keppler zu sehen war. Es gab noch weitere Fotos – Solo mit ihr auf dem Arm, Solo im Krankenwagen – er könnte kotzen. Der Text war eine einzige gefühlte Lobhudelei über Alpha-Beschützerinstinkte und Omega-Ergebenheit.

Vor Wut zitternd wählte er die Nummer vom Chefredakteur und _Gnade ihm Gott_ , wenn er ihn abwimmeln wollte. Er polderte sofort los, als am anderen Ende der Leitung der Anruf entgegengenommen wurde.

„Peters – was zum Teufel haben sie sich bei diesem Artikel gedacht?"

Kurz rauschte es nur in der Leitung und dieser Bastard nahm sich tatsächlich einige Sekunden Zeit, um zu antworten.

„Monsieur Patine, es tut mir leid. Unsere Leser scheinen es eher zu favorisieren, wenn wir den ... ah ... _Ton_ .... unserer Berichterstattung positiver werden lassen. Wir können nicht die allgemeine Stimmung ignorieren. Sie haben mir einen lohnenswerten Artikel versprochen und sie hatten Recht. Alles weitere überlassen sie mir!"

Damit legte er auf. Einfach so. Patine starrte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf sein Telefon. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und er konnte spüren, wie es vor Hass schmerzte. Stark. Der gesamte Brustkorb. Nun, vielleicht nicht _nur_ vor Hass.

Vielleicht auch, weil in seinem Körper Stresshormone in Massen ausgeschüttet wurden, was sein sympathisches Nervensystem aktivierte. Weshalb sein Herz pochte wie verrückt und sich seine Gefäße verengten und eine Kaskade auslöste, in Folge dessen seine Blutplättchen verklebten. So lange, bis es einfach zu viel war und das Herzkranzgefäß sich komplett verschloss.

Er torkelte nach vorne über und seine letzten Gedanken kreisten um die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens. Er war noch lange nicht bereit, abzutreten. Und wenn er diese Welt verlassen musste, dann mit einem Feuerwerk. Einem lauten Schlag.

Als sein Körper auf dem luxuriösen Teppich aufschlug, hörte man nur ein leises „Flop".

Dann war alles still.

***

Einige hundert Kilometer entfernt und eine gute Woche später rollte sich Rey am frühen Morgen an Bens Seite. Solange sie sich nicht unbedacht bewegte oder auf ihren rechten Rippenbogen legte, hatte sie keine Einschränkungen mehr. Die letzten Tage war Ben nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und hütete sie, wie eine Glucke ihre Küken. Bevor sie überhaupt bemerken konnte, dass ihr Glas leer war, schenkte er ihr nach. Wenn sie fertig gegessen hatte, trug er sie zum Sofa und sobald sie auch nur länger als drei Sekunden gedankenverloren an die Wand schauen konnte, unterbreitete er gleich eine ganze Liste an Vorschlägen. 

Ob sie einen Film sehen wollte, Musik hören oder ob er doch lieber ihr Telefon holen sollte, um ihre Freunde anzurufen. Sie musste ihn gestern geradewegs „abschütteln, als seine 20minütige Fußmassage anfing, unangenehm zu werden. Und dann sah er sie so verloren an und murmelte, dass er es wieder gut machen wollte. Rey hatte geseufzt und ergeben einer Rückenmassage zugestimmt. Er war so zugewandt und liebevoll und sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Dieser Mann brauchte dringend eine Beschäftigung, soviel war klar. Sie gedachte ihn schon sehr bald daran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht aus Zucker war.

Gerade brummte Ben im Halbschlaf undeutliche Wortfetzen, die als „ _zu früh_ ", „ _bleib_ " und „ _warm_ " gedeutet werden konnten, während seine Fingerspitzen beruhigende Kreise über ihrem Bauch zogen. Sie summte zustimmend und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Sie würde bleiben, keine Frage, es gab keinen besseren Ort auf dieser Welt. Allerdings konnte seine Wohnung – ihre Wohnung – definitiv etwas Veränderung vertragen. Für ihren Geschmack gab es zu viel von Schwarz und Weiß und zu wenig Farbe! In einigen Tagen würde sie zuerst die Küche in Angriff nehmen. Ein heller Bernsteinton wäre perfekt und der Raum würde in der Abendsonne aufglühen. Rose und Finn halfen ihr sicher beim Streichen. Sie kicherte leise beim Gedanken an Bens Reaktion darauf.

„An was denkst du?"

„Nur an die Zukunft, mein Schatz!"

Plötzlich schien er hellwach zu sein und hakte sein Kinn über ihrer Schulter ein.

„Erzähl mir mehr davon!"

Sie musste förmlich ihren Hals verdrehen, um ihn aus den Augenwinkel zu betrachten. Sein ruhiger, ernster Blick machte sie zugleich nervös als auch kühn.

„Wie viel Zeit hast du?"

„Für Dich ... mein ganzes Leben."

Mit einem, _oh_ , so warmen Ziehen in der Brust drehte sie sich auf ihren Rücken und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

„Du machst keine halben Sachen, oder?"

Sein schiefes Grinsen daraufhin war ihr Antwort genug.

***

Die Sonne brach durch die morgendliche Wolkendecke und es schickte sich an, ein wunderschöner neuer Tag zu werden.  
  


~ _Fine ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ihr eine gute Zeit hattet, dann freue ich mich über ein Herzchen von Euch.  
> Vielleicht liest man sich mal wieder - in ein paar Wochen könnte es etwas neues von mir geben ... ich arbeite gerade an zwei Geschichten. 
> 
> Kommt gut durch diese - in jeder Hinsicht - grauen Tage.
> 
> SandScorpio


End file.
